Home Run
by mmv-fanfiction
Summary: A baseball legend and one of the world's most desirable men - Damon Salvatore was the entire package. Damon's life would be changed forever when he met the girl of his dreams, who for the first time ever was out of his reach. Who knew Elena's innocent attempt at winning tickets to see her favorite superstar would turn into so much more than watching a simple game?
1. Don't Say a Word

**Don't Say a Word – Ellie Goulding **

Birds chirping- That's what Elena heard when she woke from the deep and peaceful sleep she'd been having. As she opened her eyes she ran her hand through her long and tangled hair. After a few seconds of waking up and letting her surroundings sink in, something didn't feel right.

"Where I am?" The memories of last night were fuzzy and making their way back into her conscious mind slowly but surely. She looked to her left at the opposite side of the bed and panic set in. "What did I just do?" Elena's memories of the night were immediately clear and rushing through her head as she scrambled to gather her scattered clothes off the floor. She ran into the bathroom and closed the door as quietly as she could not knowing where else she could hide temporarily. Sweat was beading at her hairline; her nerves were in shambles. As her hands shook she managed to pull her cellphone out of her purse to do the only thing she knew she could. _Ring Ring…_

"Hel..Hello?"

"Caroline?"

"Elena, what's wrong? It's 5 o'clock in the morning!"

"I need you to come pick me up at the Hilton, NOW!"

"Elena what's goin…."

"I'll explain later!"

Elena abruptly hung up the phone and slid down the side of the wall into a sitting position. "Breathe Elena. Just Breathe." She held her stomach afraid she was going to be sick. She got up and splashed some water on her face from the sink and tried to relax. After composing herself, she changed into her clothes and gathered her belongings so she could go sit outside and wait for Caroline.

As she opened the bathroom door she dropped everything in her hands sending things flying all over the floor again. "Did you plan on telling me you were going to leave?" he asked her with a sincerely sad look on his face. "I thought I'd get to talk to you a little this morning. I'm not one for wham bam thank you ma'am kind of hook ups." He began to laugh a little. Elena stood speechless just staring at this beautiful man, still naked lying under the covers of the bed showing only enough of his chiseled torso to make Elena's skin crawl all over again. He saw the discomfort written all over her face.

He climbed out of bed with nothing hiding him and made his way toward the dresser. "Can I at least offer you some tea or something before you run out on me?"

"My friend is waiting for me downstairs. Thanks but no thanks. I really have to go. This was a huge mistake."

He gently grabbed a hold of her wrist and stopped her.

"At least let me walk you down?" he flashed her his million dollar smile, literally. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I just let you walk out of here alone?"

"Won't people see us?" Elena asked him warily.

"Not at this hour. Even paparazzi have to sleep sometimes." He gave her a puppy dog face and shrugged his shoulders. She believed him that it would be alright so she agreed to let him walk her out.

He put on a pair of grey sweatpants that hung low and loose in all the right places. He didn't bother putting on a t-shirt which was extremely distracting in its own way. "After you." He motioned to the door politely letting Elena out first. She blushed and hurried out of the room.

"You know, I really enjoyed last night. I really enjoyed you." He looked at her and waited for a response that part of him knew wasn't coming.

During a silent but short walk down to the lobby, he took the time to appreciate her deep brown eyes, her long and radiant brown hair, and the freckles that so perfectly marked her nose and cheeks. "I'd love to see you again, if you'd let me" he whispered in her ear.

Feeling his soft touch and his lingering breath on her neck as he whispered she managed to break out of the trance he had her in. "My ride is here. I've got to go." Elena hurried to the revolving door that would unleash her back into the real world but he stopped her again.

Stepping in front of her one last time, he told her thank you and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. He watched her get into Caroline's car from the lobby window and leave him, probably thinking that this was all over. Little did she know it wouldn't be the last she saw of him if he could help it.

Caroline was pissed and wouldn't look at her best friend in the passenger seat. "You woke me up you know. What the fuck is going on? " Caroline's harsh tone made Elena burst into tears. It was the last straw this morning. "This is really unlike you Elena."

"I did something terrible Caroline…" Caroline started straight ahead of her, continuing to drive while giving Elena the cold shoulder. " …and what's worse is that I'm not sure if I really feel bad about it."

"Well get to the point. You have a lot of explaining to do Elena Gilbert. Not to mention the fact Matt was blowing my phone last night asking me if I knew where you were. I told you were at Bonnies and forgot your phone so that he'd stop calling."

"Caroline I am so sorry. Oh my god how did this happen? What the fuck did I do?" Elena began to frantically rant.

"Elena STOP!" shouted Caroline. "Calm down!"

The two girls were silent the rest of the ride. As they passed the bar where Elena worked, the previous day began running through her head from beginning to end considering that work is where this whole thing actually started. The short ride was becoming even shorter with all the tension building up inside the car. Elena just wanted to get home, burry her face in her pillow, and scream.

Caroline pulled into the driveway of their house and practically turned off the ignition and jumped out of the car slamming the door at the same time.

"Caroline, please wait!" Elena called after her, sinking to the ground next to the side of the car.

"You know I have a big day ahead of me! My shoot is at 8 am and you woke me up for god knows what!" Caroline had just recently graduated modeling school and had her first shoot booked for a local magazine. Elena knew how much additional stress this was probably going to put on her and she felt bad for it but eventually Caroline would forgive her.

Walking around to the other side of the car, Elena could see the fury in Caroline's face. "You know how important this day is to me!" Luckily for them they didn't have any neighbors close enough to hear them fighting so early in the morning. They were so loud that neighbors would have probably called the police.

"You either tell me right now what happened or I am going to go in the house and go back to bed and we'll have to drag it out all day and deal with it later after my shoot." Caroline's face twisted and turned as she stood in place for about 10 seconds waiting for Elena to give her an answer. Time was up and Caroline started up the steps onto their front porch. Mumbling under her breath, she put the key in the lock and turned the handle. Right before she stepped inside Elena shouted at her.

"I SLEPT WITH DAMON SALVATORE!"

Caroline turned around with her jaw nearly hitting the floor. Caroline started at Elena speechless while Elena pulled on the bottom of her shirt, refusing to look up. After about fifteen minutes of silence both girls found their way into their living room.

Caroline just started at Elena in awe. She wasn't sure if she was happy for her or not. That was obviously a huge deal considering Damon was one of the most desirable superstar athletes to play baseball on one of the best teams and any woman would die if they had the chance to crawl into bed with him. He had the looks to accompany his skill. Elena's current situation with Matt is what caused the problem. However, if Elena's life was in a different place it may have been a good thing.

"Are you going to tell Matt?" Caroline asked. All the color drained from Elena's face.

Matt was Elena's fiancé. They dated all through high-school and got engaged their last year in college. They have known each other practically their entire lives. It didn't even cross her mind yet about Matt. She was trying to understand for herself what had happened up to this point, but she knew. She knew why this happened and she wasn't sure if she regretted it or not.

"Let me make some coffee first and collect my thoughts, then I'll tell you alright?" Elena sighed and shook her head. "You can help me figure out what to do about Matt after I explain."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I changed Elena's appearance to looking like the TV show version. For some reason I guess it really matters what a fictional character looks like show vs. book so I decided to edit this slightly. It was just easier to do this rather than keep answering questions! So I changed it to brown hair and brown eyes. But the idea for this story comes loosely from something that actually happened between myself and a friend (I will not specify who is who) but both Caroline and Elena's characters are based on the experience itself (obviously more exaggerated, it is a story after all!) and things taken from the TV show. I hope you all enjoy the story so far and keep on reading! Keep the feedback coming :)**


	2. Take Me Out to the Ballgame

The day began on a bad note for Elena and ended up going in the same direction for Caroline.

"My photographer just called, my shoot is canceled because of the rain. I didn't even know it was supposed to rain today. This blows."

"That sucks. I'm sorry. I didn't realize your shoot was outside" Elena truly felt sorry for her friend. Now that day was not only shitty for one of them but for the both of them.

"Yeah, some be one with nature shit kind of theme to it."

"Well Since you'll be home put something good on TV. I'll go to Dunkin Donuts and get us some breakfast." Elena changed out of the pajamas she was wearing and left.

She returned after a short trip with some donuts, 2 egg sandwiches, and some tea. "Anything good on?"

"No, not really." As Caroline continued to flip through the channels Elena took her seat on the couch and tried to relax. She knew Caroline was going to ask her to spill her guts on Damon Salvatore soon, so she enjoyed the normal conversation they were having while it would last. "See if there are any good movies on."

Caroline stopped flipping the channels to take a bite of her sandwich but little to her knowledge she stopped on the channel playing last night's baseball game. Up close and personal, zoomed in on the plate was Damon Salvatore. She hadn't done it on purpose.

Elena sat in her chair frozen like a statue until she saw Caroline look over. Thoughts began flooding her mind about having to dish to Caroline. She began braiding her hair, something she did whenever she was really nervous to distract herself.

"Are you going to tell me what happened? You said you would after you made coffee this morning and so far you've done everything but that."

Elena let out a deep sigh and relocated next to Caroline on the couch. "You have to swear you'll never tell another person about this Caroline. If you do my life will literally be over and not just involving Matt."

"Calm down Elena, its okay. I'm extremely shocked still but I have to say I am a slight bit jealous. Damon freaking Salvatore? Seriously? You know I'd never tell a soul Elena, that's not us. That's not our friendship."

Elena took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Exhaling, she released all of her nervous jitters before she began to speak. "It all started yesterday morning with Matt. Actually, I lied. It started the morning I won the tickets."

* * *

Elena was cleaning tables and setting up chairs to get ready for the Grill to open on Friday morning. As usual, she turned up the radio and made the best out of being alone. On Friday's she had to come in earlier than everyone else. Everyone took turns opening and closing on weekdays. That's when she heard an advertisement about Sunday's game.

The radio announcer claimed that there was one ticket for a lucky fan to win at the radio station for a VIP ticket and a chance to meet any team member of the winner's choice after the game. All you had to do was be caller number 22 and the ticket was yours.

Normally nobody could get a ticket to a home Werewolves game unless it was a year in advance. They had all the best players and won multiple World Series games. They also had Damon Salvatore.

Damon was known for his ridiculously good looks and his outstanding skill as a baseball player. It seemed no one could run quite as fast or pitch a strong pitch like he could. He was the entire package. He alone made the Werewolves who they were. Being that he was the longest remaining members of the team to not get traded, he was seen as the heart and soul of the team.

Elena saw Bonnie walk into the Grill. Her shift was also about to start and she picked up on listening to the radio station as well. Bonnie was on the phone immediately trying to get through in the few short minutes before the Grill was open for business.

"Nothing. I got the busy signal." Bonnie said as she chucked her phone back into her purse. "Aren't you going to try?"

"Naw, I never win that sort of stuff. No luck." Deep down Elena wanted desperately to win since her family grew up watching Werewolves games and as long as she could remember; her family had always tried to get tickets and always failed. You either had to be rich to afford the best seats or get the last ones left which sold out as quickly as they went on sale because they were cheap.

"Come on, just give it a try! What do you have to lose? It's just a phone call. What's the worst that could happen Elena?"

"Eh, what the hell I'll try." Elena dug her phone out of her pocket and dialed the number. She let it ring and ring and ring. She looked at Bonnie "it's no good, it's just the busy signal." Just as she was about to hang up she heard the receiver on the other line click.

"Congratulations! You're caller number 22. What is your name?"

"Oh my god! It's Elena. Elena Gilbert." Elena covered the mouth piece on the phone and squealed in excitement. She looked over to Bonnie and sang out "I can't believe it!"

"Well congratulations Elena. You won the VIP and meet and greet pass for the game Sunday night. You can come down to the station Sunday morning and claim your prize."

After what had felt like forever Sunday morning came and Elena was ready to go to the radio station to claim her ticket.

"Where are you going? I just got up. Have breakfast with me."

"I can't Matt I'm sorry. I have to be at the radio station to go pick up my ticket for the game." Elena gave him a kiss and walked toward the back door to her car. She usually stayed with him on Saturday nights.

"Alright. Well I will probably be gone to work by the time you get back. So have a good time tonight. I love you."

"Love you too." Elena closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Who would you like your personal meet and greet session to be with?" asked the woman working behind the ticket counter.

Elena didn't have to think. Her idol, along with every other teen to middle aged women, was Damon Salvatore. "Damon Salvatore." She blurted out rather quickly. The woman smiled and wrote his name down.

"Great choice" the woman gave her a wink. "Make sure that you stay in your seat after the game and an official will come escort you to the designated meet and greet area."

The woman continued to take down Elena's information before handing her the tickets. As soon as the tickets were placed in Elena's hand, she took a good look around before exiting the station. She was never in a place like this before. There were pictures of sports teams and singers and bands posted everywhere. Elena liked the thought of being able to do things like that more often, but it just wasn't going to happen.

Elena pulled into Matt's driveway and saw that his car was still there and that he hadn't gone into work yet. Matt had it rough at a young age. He barely passed school and had no family to support him, yet he managed to make the best of college and got himself a degree with a pretty decent job.

Matt came down the steps of his back porch and smiled when he saw Elena was back.

"Well I guess I will get to see you before I leave." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "How did picking up the tickets go? Who do you get to meet later?"

Elena's face lit up like the sun in the sky. "I get to meet Damon Salvatore! I can't believe it Matt. I am so excited." She jumped up and down and made her way over towards him.

He hugged her but there was something wrong. He didn't have to say anything, the look on his face gave it away.

"Is something wrong?" Elena asked him as she put her hands around his neck.

"No. It's just that I wish you could have gotten a ticket to meet anyone else but him. You know how I feel about attractive men being around my girlfriend."

Elena's excitement quickly turned to anger. "When are you going to stop doing this Matt? You know how I feel about you. Why do you think that just because I am around someone who is attractive I am going to run off on you? You really need to get over this. It's getting old really quick. I am sick of it. Just because someone is good looking doesn't mean I'm interested in them."

Elena let go of him and began walking back toward her car. "You know, you think you'd be happy for me and all. This being my favorite baseball team and being something I've dreamed about since I was a little girl. Besides, Damon had played for the Werewolves for as a long as I can remember. He's probably old enough to be my dad. Think about what you are getting mad at before you actually get aggravated Matt. Your attempt at an accusation just… never mind. Forget it I won't ruin my day over this." Elena was out of Matt's driveway and at her own house so quickly it's almost as if she teleported back.

Matt was always jealous of anything Elena did without him, especially if it included other guys. He had a lot of self-confidence issues. Ever since his mom left and his sister became a big druggie he was always known as the kid with the screwed up family, or just the screwed up kid who sat in the corner.

Elena was standing in the bathroom brushing out her hair getting ready to put on her makeup when Caroline walked in.

"Please don't tell me you are wearing that to the game." Caroline came and put her two senses in.

"Uhm, what else would you expect me to wear? It's my baseball jersey. My mom bought this for me for my birthday three years ago"

"You have a meet and greet! You need to look your best! Here, let me be the awesome friend that I am and go pull something out of my closet."

Elena shook her head continuing to get ready. Whenever Caroline decided she was going to help it usually resulted in an argument. Elena put on her eyeliner, her mascara, and some of her cover-up before Caroline returned to her bathroom.

"Here! This is what you should be wearing."

"Caroline I'm going to a baseball game, not going to the club. Thanks but no thanks." Elena laughed and turned away from the door in order to finish putting on her make up. Caroline wouldn't take no for an answer so she returned to her closet trying to find something else for Elena to wear.

To Elena's surprise, Caroline returned empty handed. "You know, Matt isn't going to be with you Elena you don't need to cover every inch of skin on your body. No one is going to be overprotective of you tonight. You tell me what you want to wear and I'll go find it."

"Okay then, something red and black that isn't too short or to revealing. Red and black are their colors. Thanks Caroline." Elena gave a big fake smile and hoped that would amuse Caroline long enough to get out of the house unnoticed.

Caroline and Matt didn't exactly get along. They used to in high school, but once Matt started keeping a tight leash on everything Elena did, Caroline wasn't fond of it. It changed her best friend in more ways than one.

Elena snuck out of the room and quietly made her way downstairs before Caroline came back. She wanted to get out of the house in peace and not have to listen to Caroline preach to her why she should be going to the baseball game in anything other than what she had on. She grabbed her keys and her purse off the kitchen counter, grabbed her flip-flops, and out the door she went.

* * *

It was game time. Elena made her way up into the private seating area reserved for VIP ticket holders right behind home plate. One by one, the team members came out onto the field for batting practice and to sign a few autographs. Elena thought that maybe she should go stand in the line where the other fans were to try to get something signed, but she realized that the only person she wanted to see she had an entire hour with after the game. She sat back down in her seat and watched the players practice.

When Damon came out of the dugout, the crown went wild. People were yelling and screaming louder than anything Elena had ever heard. The louder the crowd yelled, the louder the music playing got to try and outmatch the number of voices thundering through the stadium. Everyone quieted down when the players were taking their positions out on the field.

"Excuse me.." Elena felt a tug at her shirt as she sat down. "Excuse me please."

Elena looked behind her and saw a little girl with her hair in pigtails sporting a Salvatore Jersey. She had the prettiest blonde curly hair Elena had ever seen.

"I like your bow." The little girl giggled and smiled at Elena. She could have only been 4 years old at most.

"Thank you" Elena responded reaching into her hair to pull it out of her ponytail. "You can have this if you like it. I have another one" She reached over to the little girl and clipped the bow in her hair.

The game had finally started, so Elena turned her attention to the field and Damon.

The Werewolves were up by 2 in the first 5 innings. Elena was hoping she didn't lose her voice by the end of the game from all the cheering she was doing. It was a great game and the Werewolves were kicking ass.

During the last inning, the other team managed to score and they were beating the Werewolves. Bad calls were made and there were a few errors on the Werewolves part. During the bottom of the ninth, Damon was up to bat with 2 outs. This is was it; the pressure was on and everyone in the stadium felt it. The first pitch was thrown, strike one. The crowd yelled and screamed. The second pitch went out, strike two. One more pitch was left to be thrown and when it came out Damon had hit a home run that got 2 players and him across the plate. The Werewolves won the game 6-5.

The stadium cleared out and Elena sat in her seat waiting for a game official to come take her where ever it was she was supposed to be next. She was looking down at her phone and all she heard was a voice.

"I saw what you did earlier, how you gave that little girl your ribbon. That was really nice of you."

"Thanks, she was cute it was no big deal." Elena finally looked up and Damon Salvatore was leaning on the protective shield that caught the foul balls behind home plate directly in front of her seat.

"I was watching you the entire game after that. I did have the perfect view too. How was that ice cream you had?" Damon laughed, making it a point to let her know that he really did watch her for the entire duration of the game.

Elena blushed and hoped it wasn't bad enough for him to notice but she couldn't believe what he was telling her.

"I'm Damon." he gave her the crooked kind of smile, almost like a smirk and reached his hand through the net to shake her hand.

"I'm Elena." She could barely get the words out of her mouth. Elena grabbed his hand and immediately she felt a connection, a spark between the two of them.

A few reporters came out on the field and Damon was the center of their attention.

Elena sat back down in her seat and just stared at him while he talked. He was so much better looking in person than any camera could ever make him look. His eyes were as blue as the ocean. The way his black hair framed his face gave him such a bad boy look. His perfectly defined muscles were able to be seen through his pinstriped uniform. He was the whole package. There wasn't a thing about him that wasn't pleasant to look at. For someone who was attractive on camera, he was drop dead gorgeous in person.

"Miss Gilbert?" Elena heard a woman's voice come from behind that broke her away from her thoughts.

"Miss Gilbert I am here to take you to your meet and great now. Please follow me."

Elena got up but when she turned around Damon was gone without a sound. It was a little odd that she or anyone else for that matter didn't see him, none of the remaining fans even cheered. Elena think about it nor did she care, she going to get to sit one on one with Damon Salvatore for the rest of her time at the field.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you guys liked this chapter, its really just a filler until the good part starting in chapter 3. I am trying to keep this story as true as I can as far as the main baseline to what actually happened but lets face it, a story is a story and the only way it gets more interesting is if you make more up to go along with it. I hope you are all enjoying it so far! Please feel free to review and ask any questions you may have. Happy reading! **


	3. Gone, Gone, Gone

**Gone, Gone, Gone - Phillip Phillips (this is the song that actually happened to be playing in the bar!)**

"Will you get to the good part already? I don't want to hear any more about the game. You know I don't understand baseball anyway."

"If you let me continue on with my story we'll get there Caroline. Be happy I am telling you in the first place."

"Fine. But I better get every single detail." Caroline grabbed a blanket and covered herself on the couch.

"You will. It was literally like living out a fantasy or a dream or something. I still don't actually believe it happened." For the first time since talking about all of this, Elena had a huge smile on her face. She realized that no matter what she did, how bad it made her look or sound, she had a once in a lifetime opportunity. What made her feel even better about it is that someone as beautiful as Damon Salvatore returned the mutual interest in her.

* * *

The clock was ticking. What was really about 15 minutes felt like 6 hours before Elena saw Damon Salvatore walk through the private meeting room door.

He was showered and changed. He had on a tight black V neck shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. Elena felt her heart race when he approached the door. If it was possible her heart would have beat right out of her chest it was pumping so hard.

"Well Hello again Miss Elena. I was told I get to chit chat with you for an hour or so." Damon gave her a genuine smile and sat down beside her.

They mainly made small talk, typical things about Damon's baseball career, what Elena did, and hobbies. There was a lot that could have been said but there just wasn't enough time. An hour wasn't long with you had a million questions to ask.

"So where are you from originally?" Most MLB baseball players moved to the city their team represented so Elena was curious. Out of all the players you can possibly Google on the internet, no one really knew where Damon Salvatore came from.

"Actually I'm from here. Born and raised for most of my life. I moved away when I was getting ready to start high school with my father and brother. My father and I didn't get along and my brother is younger than I am so eventually I wanted to do my own thing. While I lived with them however is when I really took an interest in baseball and I put all of my time and focus on it. I wouldn't be where I am today if I wasn't dedicated as a teenager. I played in high school and college but ended up dropping out because I got drafted." Damon looked out the window and saw the stars glistening in the night sky. "My mom told me once when I was a little kid that I walked into her bedroom in the middle of the night and announced that I wanted to play baseball for the Werewolves when I grew up. I guess I wasn't lying."

"That's really cool, actually. But here was your mom through all of this if you don't mind me asking?"

Damon's face filled with sadness. "She died unexpectedly when I was fourteen years old."

"I am so sorry." Elena looked down and began braiding her ponytail. She was embarrassed that she even asked that question.

"It's okay. If it wasn't for my mom I wouldn't have fought so hard to make something of myself. I guess you could say my determination came from doing it for her deep down in my heart. She always told me if I found my thing, I'd succeed at it. She always had a lot of faith in me. My father on the other hand not so much. I only hindered his life."

Thinking about the loss of her own mother, Elena knew what it was like to feel alone. She knew what it was like to have that void in your life where someone that used to mean the world to you once was. "Well I'd say given all you've been through, you would have made your mom really proud."

Somehow during this conversation, it became human and real. It became one on one between two ordinary people. Not a famous athlete and a small town nobody. They had a connection that both of them could feel and anyone who walked into the room would pick up on it.

"Mr. Salvatore, your time is up. You have a press conference in 10 minutes." Damon's body guard stood in the open doorway to usher him out.

"It was really nice talking to you Elena. Thank you for bringing up some of my past. It's nice to remember where I came from sometimes. To remember who I really am and what that felt like so long ago."

Elena was touched at how sincere he was. "The pleasure is mine. Thank you for making this probably the best night of my life." Elena smiled and laughed and waved goodbye to her idol.

* * *

Elena sat in her car for ten minutes before starting it up, replaying her night in her mind. She wasn't ready to go home yet, she wanted to celebrate. Hoping Caroline was around to go out; Elena put the car in drive and headed home.

Nobody was home when Elena pulled into her and Caroline's drive way. So she made her way into the house and into her closet to get dressed. She grabbed a navy blue dress with a lace back and a pair of matching navy blue heals to match. She touched up her make –up and fixed her hair.

Elena's two friends from college, Eden and Mia, were always calling her to go out. Since Matt was working and she was still mad at him, she gave her girlfriends a call. They were more than happy to go out with her.

"Cheers to us!" Eden called out as the three girls took shots of tequila. "We haven't seen each other since graduation which was already like 3 months ago. This is a much needed girl's night out!"

Elena and the girls caught up, talked about boy drama, their new jobs, and gossiped for most of the night. They were thrilled to catch up with one another. Elena told them about how she won the tickets to the game and how she met Damon and that she wanted to come out tonight to celebrate the fact that she met her childhood idol.

"I AM SO JEALOUS!" a drunken Mia who was swaying in her seat to the music proclaimed. "He's so hot."

"Can we go dance?" Eden was always outgoing and liked to be the center of attention. Not a single person in the bar was dancing, but the DJ was playing good music.

"Sure, who cares? Tonight started out amazing, I intend to finish it that way." Elena grabbed Eden's hand and they went out onto the dance floor. Eventually everyone else in the placed followed and the dance floor was a sea of people by the next song.

Elena was lost in the music, dancing and singing her heart out to Midnight City by M83, then suddenly the music stopped and everyone in the place started pushing and shoving. Ignoring everything figuring people were pissed about the music, Elena and Eden took their seats back with Mia at the bar and ordered more drinks.

The bar calmed down after a good amount of time and the music started playing again. Everyone resumed their normal activity in the place and Elena felt a tap on the back of her shoulder. She turned around to face the person in the seat next to her and gasped for air.

"Well look who we have here." Damon Salvatore flashed her his million dollar smile. "I can't say I am disappointed to see you again."

"Hi there!" Elena wasn't completely wasted, but she had a good buzz on from her drink. She wasn't as shy as she was earlier in the evening. "Fancy seeing you again too! She laughed and he joined her.

Mia and Eden immediately asked for an autograph and Elena introduced them to him. The four of them sat and talked in between fans coming up for pictures and autographs with Damon.

"You know, you're a really nice guy. Most celebrities don't want to be bothered by anyone when they go out." Mia was really impressed by how friendly and patient he was being.

"Well when you go out to a bar, you have to expect these sorts of things. Besides, I wouldn't be exactly where I am today if it wasn't for all the people that supported me along the way. At the end of the day your fans are really important."

"That's really cool. Doesn't it ever bother you though? Do you ever have privacy when you are in public?"

"Yes and no. It's really not as bad as you'd think all the time."

"Are you sure you're human? I've never heard someone react so calmly to swarms of people." Mia laughed and looked over at Eden and Elena. "I can't stand when someone gets on a machine next to me at the gym. Never mind having people always invading my personal space."

Damon looked around at all the people watching him and then chuckled in response to what Mia had said "Funny thing about that actually… that's a story for another time." Mia looked at Damon confused. "Never mind. Just a joke."

The night was flying by; the girls were sitting with Damon for almost 2 hours. Mia and Eden had gotten up to go dance some more and Elena stayed and sat with Damon since her friends did most of the talking already.

Damon looked at Elena and asked her what she was drinking. He put his hand up to call the bartender over. "I'll take another beer and add another one of what she's having to my tab."

The bartender bent over giving him a straight shot of her fake DD cup cleavage "Coming right up Mr. Salvatore." She was trying so hard to flirt with him that it was actually abnoxious.

Elena was sitting in her seat enjoying her time with Damon. The two of them laughed and carried on a really good conversation. He even made some obvious attempts to touch her hand by brushing his against hers on the bar. Elena started singing the song the DJ was playing.

"You're my backbone, you're my corner stone. You're the crutch when my legs stop moving."

Elena stopped signing to take a sip of her drink. That's when she heard Damon chime in.

"You're my head start, you're my rugged heart. You're the pulse that I've always needed.

Damon grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her out of her seat. Everyone in the bar was singing, so Damon continued and Elena started again. Damon pulled her onto the dance floor and took a spot by Mia and Eden.

"Like a drum baby don't stop beating, like a drum baby don't stop beating, like a drum my heart never stops beating for you."

The next song started playing and Elena returned to her seat, some other people were coming forward and dancing with Damon. Eden sat down with Elena at the bar.

"This is so much fun. I am so happy you called me to go out. I missed you Elena. This night is so perfect!"

Elena hugged her friend and told her to go dance with Mia; she was finishing her drink and coming back out to dance. Before she finished however, Damon had come back over to her.

"What do you say you come with me back to where I am staying for the week? I'd like to talk to you some more with no interruptions. " He moved extremely close to her face. So close that you couldn't fit a quarter in between them, "I really like you, Elena. You're a pretty incredible girl."

Elena started at him as if she didn't understand English. What was he asking her? She didn't care. The alcohol made her feel good and out of all the people in this bar that are throwing themselves at him he wants to spend time with her. Damon Salvatore was giving her an invitation back to his place when did stuff like that ever happen. She was taking it.

"What do I tell my friends? What if someone see's us leave?"

"Tell your friends you're going to go home. You're tired and had a long day. My car is a black escalade parked a block behind the bar. I already let my driver know you'd be coming. Leave the bar and go back to it. I'll be out behind you shortly."

"Alright. We'll let me go talk to them and say goodnight."

Elena did just that. After waiting for about 15 minutes, Elena looked out the back window and sure enough Damon was walking to the car with his body guard.

Despite how late it was, the night was only just starting.

"What were you saying earlier about this being the best night of your life?" Damon looked over at Elena's smiling face.

Damon climbed in beside her. "To the Hilton, Derek" Damon put his hand over Elena's. The driver put the SUV in drive and zoomed into the nightlife traffic.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Hello everyone and thank you to my new followers! I really hope you guys like this chapter. I am so excited to get Chapter 4 out. Tell me what you guys think and leave me plenty of reviews. I love hearing from you! It keeps me inspired. Expect an Update soon. I am not sure I'll get one out tomorrow or not, I am going to the TVD convention in NJ tomorrow and Sunday. **** Is anyone else going to the convention? **So if theres no update this weekend, there will be Monday without a doubt. I'll say Hi to Ian and Paul for you! Happy reading! 


	4. Levitate

**Levitate – Hollywood Undead**

"I have never in my life seen a hotel room that's this big. This is bigger than my entire apartment!" Elena looked around in awe of the beautiful wood work and open floor plan the penthouse suite at the local Hilton hotel had. "I didn't know something this nice was in a little city like this."

"Yeah this is actually one of the nicest I've been in." Damon watched Elena walk over to the corner where all of his baseball gear was. She picked up his bat an examined it like she'd never seen one before, then his glove, then his uniform.

"I'm just making sure this is real and not a fragment of my imagination" Elena laughed. "So what's it like having everything done for you? When you are at home do you have protection and drivers and all that?"

"No. I try to live as normal as I can when I am home, the little amount of time that is. That's the one thing that really sucks about all this is you can never have a normal family life until you are ready to give it up for good. Unless you're lucky and have a girlfriend or wife who is willing to travel." When Damon said girlfriend he looked at Elena and made direct eye contact with her.

For no particular reason Elena asked "What kind of car do you drive?" Elena put down his uniform and walked over towards him.

"I have a black escalade."

"No fancy car? Jesus that's so normal." Damon looked at Elena, confused. "Sorry, it's the alcohol talking." Damon didn't say anything; he just smiled and laughed at Elena.

"You're something else."

"And what's that supposed to mean? Elena placed her hands on both of her hips like a small child. Damon seemed extremely amused by this.

Damon playfully ran at her, grabbed her by the waste and gently tackled her onto the bed in the room.

Elena sat up and looked at Damon. "So you play baseball for a Virginia team and you said you were born and raised here. Why do you have a hotel room? Is this where you shack up with all your victims that fall for your charm? Or do you not live around here anymore?" Elena was being sarcastic and he knew it. But that didn't stop him from answering honestly.

"First of all, no. I may have a reputation for some of the women I've dated in the past but that's neither here nor there. I don't use women for my own satisfaction despite what many may say. Yes I've dated singers, actresses, and models. That doesn't mean I am a shallow person. It's easier because normally they are used to the same kind of life style. Second, my house is under -going renovation at the moment. It's the house that I grew up in. My dad never sold it when we moved and I didn't have the heart to either. It should be done by the end of the week. I'm moving out of my penthouse in Mystic City back to Mystic Falls. The commute is getting annoying." Mystic City was about a forty five minute drive outside of Mystic Falls. Damon waited for Elena to say something, but she just continued to look at him as if he had more to say. She was afraid she made him mad.

"What about you Elena? You have an awful a lot of questions about me. Tell me about yourself."

"I'm not that exciting. There isn't much to tell."

"I find that hard to believe. A beautiful girl like you having absolutely nothing to say about herself?"

"Well I am an only child, I live with my best friend and I have a goldfish named Clancy. I grew up here in Mystic Falls. I love to travel and go shopping. And yes it was necessary to mention Clancy." She laughed. "I haven't done anything in a while though I always used to go with my parents but not anymore. They always provided my funding."

"Well what about now? You keep saying referring to things in the past tense."

For the first time, Elena felt comfortable talking about her family since Damon openly shared a story of his past with her. She knew he could relate. She was usually really uncomfortable whenever this conversation topic came up. "My parents died two years ago in a car accident. I've been on my own ever since and I definitely cannot afford to leave town. I can barely afford my rent."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'd say you're doing a pretty fine job for yourself though. You seem to have everything together. You're a very strong girl in my opinion and I respect you even more for that."

"Thanks. It's been a hard journey to overcome, but for the first time since this has all happened I think I am finally at peace with it and in a happy place. But this is all too depressing; let's get back to happy talk!"

"That sounds like a good plan to me." Damon smiled and gave her a quick squeeze.

Elena grabbed the TV remove, turned on the TV, and started flipping through the channels. "Why is there nothing ever on TV?"

"Am I boring you that much?" Damon chucked and threw a pillow at her.

"No! Force of habit I guess. Elena put down the TV remote and just sat on the bed wrapped in Damon's arms. She didn't understand how it was possible for someone like him to be so gentle, so cuddly in all honesty. He held her so tenderly; she leaned against his chest with his arms wrapped around her. Their legs tangled around one another's like a web. They sat in silence for quite some time, just letting the amazing connection radiate off of one another. Nothing had to be said, this was perfect just the way it was and they both felt it.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Elena looked up at his beautiful face breaking the silence.

"You." Damon's soft hands brushed the side of her cheek and pushed her hair out of her face. "You know, you have really beautiful eyes. They are kind eyes, innocent and full of life. I don't think you have a single feature that isn't perfect."

Elena blushed. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself you. You're extremely handsome but you definitely don't need me to tell you that." Elena smiled at him and examined his face this time. "If it's even possible, you're even more handsome in person than on TV. But I really love your smile. You have perfect teeth."

"I better, Its hard work making sure they don't get knocked out on a daily basis. Pop balls and all."

"You always look so youthful. You never look tired or drained of energy. How is that even possible?" Elena turned to look at him. There was something about him that was different. It was like he was a machine. He seemed like he didn't age at all in the year's she's been watching him on TV.

"Oh it's a secret. If I told you I'd have to kill you." He laughed and she joined him.

Silence overtook the room again, the sexual tension right along with it. Damon turned off the TV and the room went black. He pushed Elena back onto the bed and his lips made contact with hers.

He couldn't take it anymore. Their attraction to one another was obvious; the chemistry between them could be felt for miles. His lips kissed her hard but with extreme passion. That was something she never had with Matt. There was no element of surprise with him, it was the same old thing all the time and it became more a routine then anything. The electricity felt between the two of them could power an entire city.

Elena's mind was going crazy. What was happening? How was this possible and happening to her of all people? It was amazing, and she wasn't going to let anything stop it. This was a girls dream come true.

She was ripping off his shirt and unbuttoning his jeans. He pulled her dress off and she kicked off her heals. All that was left were his boxer briefs and her skimpy cream colored lingerie. Damon's hands held her face so delicately like if she were made of porcelain. He slowly moved them down her neck, onto her chest and began to caress her. Elena's body jolted with pleasure. Damon flicked the clasp on the back of her bra and off it came. After Damon's hands moved off of her breasts came his mouth picked up where they left off and Elena couldn't hold back the moans dying to escape her body. She felt Damon hardening against her leg which made her go crazy. She wanted him and she wanted him now. She squirmed with pleasure underneath him; it was unlike anything she ever felt before. Who knew that you could get that much pleasure just from being touched? She was wet and he was readier than ever.

He flipped her over on the bed and she dug her nails into his back. A moan escaped his magnificent lips and his tongue dove straight into Elena's mouth massaging hers.

For a moment she thought of Matt. But there was something telling Elena to go through with this. It wasn't the alcohol talking or the little devil on her shoulder. Matt never gave her this type of satisfaction, this feeling of being important. It was something foreign to her and she wasn't about to give it up. It made her feel good about herself in a way that no one else had before. Just as quickly as she thought about him, the thought disappeared and she let herself get lost in the moment with Damon all over again.

Damon slid his fingers under her panties and pulled them off, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her abdomen. He grabbed a hold of the sheets and pulled them up over their heads and before Elena knew it, he was inside of her.

The windows in the room were open and you were able to hear the music from the bar below blasting through the night. The music filled their ears and also helped set the mood. This song was one of those songs that went well with sex so it just added to the experience.

Their bodies moved at a rhythmic pace to the music. It was almost synchronized how perfectly the two of them moved in unison to the others motion. They fit like pieces of a puzzle, like they were made for one another. Damon found the sweet spot on her neck that made her squirm when his lips brushed against it, sucking gently and kissing it. Their hands were moving rapidly, examining every accessible inch of one another's bodies.

Elena found her place and kept her hands on his gorgeously sculpted chest. It was defined and chiseled in a way that proved he worked out hard, and a lot. It was the sexiest chest she'd ever seen on a man. His ass was also tight and muscular. Elena squeezed which sent Damon into an out of control spiral. When they both reached climax they finished together.

It was very intimate, not what Elena was expecting. Surely a man like Damon Salvatore could get whatever women he wants in bed when he wants her. She was expecting him to give her the clothes he threw on the floor and show her the door. Instead, when she tried to get up he pulled her back in bed, wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against his body. The amount of compassion this man was showing was mind blowing. He was playful, not serious like he always seemed on the field or in interviews. He was fun.

"Thank you." Damon murmured softly to her.

"Thank you? For what?"

"For being you, for opening my eyes to real life again. For tonight.."

Elena leaned into him to kiss his chest.

"You know, I usually don't do this. I just felt a connection to you. You are a beautiful girl and something inside me kept saying I had to have you. It usually takes me a while to get to this step with someone." Damon began rambling, as if he was trying to explain himself for being judged or scrutinized. He was nervous, which is something he never experienced before. He was used to being in control of every aspect of his life at all times. "You know, when I saw you sitting in the room at that stadium, I felt like a little kid getting butterflies in my stomach. I spotted you before the game started and couldn't take my eyes off you for the rest of the night. Then the bar…"

"Shhhh." She put her finger up to his lips. "You don't need to explain yourself."

Elena had finally drifted off to sleep in his arms and he watched her sleep peacefully. She looked like an angel laying there. Just lying beside him, she looked so helpless but she was safe with him. For someone with such powerful hands, he had the lightest and most gentle touch.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on Elena Gilbert. I'm blessed to have met you" he whispered to her as she slept, before shutting his own eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep hoping to see her again in his dreams.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I managed to email this to myself for review and posting! So I did manage to get it up today. Next update wont be until Monday or sometime early next week. Bare with me, I've never really written any graphic fic's before so its a learning experience. Reviews are always appreciated and I cant wait to hear from you guys. What do you think is going to happen next? :)  
**


	5. Just Push Play

"….and so that's what happened up until I called you."

"So that's it? He didn't ask for your number or anything? Did he even try to get it?"

"Nope. Not that I could remember anyways."

Lightning cracked across the sky and the thunder rumbled so loudly the house shook. What had started out as beautiful weather this morning got ugly quick in this unexpected storm.

Caroline looked out the window and observed the wind stirring up everything outside. "So when are you going to see him again?"

" Excuse me?" Elena just looked at Caroline, unsure of where her question had come from. "I'm not Caroline. I can't."

"And why can't you? Elena listen, you did something that most girls dream of doing. That literally never happens, only in people's dreams. Didn't you and Matt ever have one of those conversations about if you ever got the chance to sleep or be with one famous person? Everyone has those!"

"Well me and you are a different kind of person Caroline. I can't do something like that to Matt. That's cheating last time I checked. I know Matt and I have had our problems, but that doesn't change anything. Matt is a good guy and it's not his fault tha….."

Caroline cut her off "Before you turn this around and put the blame on me let me tell you something. First of all, I'm not the one who just had sex with someone other than my fiancé. Second, if you were able to do it, even if you thought of Matt the entire time, then there is something wrong with your relationship with him. You either fix it or get the fuck out. Stop making excuses for him." Caroline walked to her bedroom and slammed the door leaving a speechless Elena sitting in her seat.

Elena decided to lay down and sleep since that's the one thing she didn't do last night.

Elena woke up to the sun shining through the living room window. The rain had stopped finally and the sun was attempting to come out for the remainder of the day. Elena looked at the clock and saw that it was already 6 o'clock. She had been asleep for about 5 hours. She peered out the window to see that Caroline's car was in the driveway, so she must have been in her bedroom still. Elena decided it would be best if she waited for Caroline to come out rather than to go in and start a conversation. If Elena knew anything about Caroline it was to wait until she was ready to talk after an argument because if she didn't Caroline would still be bitchy. Elena didn't even consider what happened an argument, but she knew Caroline would because she was so dramatic.

Since Caroline was being stubborn, Elena decided to go for a run and clear her mind. Maybe she's figure out some way to figure things out; whether or not she should tell Matt. She changed into her running shorts, a tank top, and grabbed her iPod.

* * *

By the time Elena got back Caroline had come out of her room.

"Hey where were you? I was looking for you to see if you wanted to grab a bite To eat."

"I went for a run to, you know, clear my head."

"Oh. Well I didn't start cooking yet if you'd still be interested."

Caroline was still acting slightly unusual towards her. Elena knew better than to go because if Caroline wasn't 100% over what ever happened, it would result in either another fight or her complaining about everything else for the rest of the night.

"Actually I'm going to hit the shower and then get to bed. I have plans with Matt tomorrow." Elena knew that was a lie but Caroline didn't have to know. She really had work, but in the afternoon.

"Whatever. You better tell him the truth Elena, or at least figure out what it is about your relationship that is sucking the life out of you."

Elena hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and hair. She walked over to her dresser with the picture of her and Matt the night they got engaged and just stared at it for a while. She realized that Caroline was right even if she didn't want to admit it. Something was missing between her and Matt. What once used to make her smile became a boring routine that she couldn't get out of. She knew she had to do something about it, but she didn't think telling Matt about it was the right way to handle it. Maybe she'd just talk to him and introduce some new ideas of things to do and places to go to add some excitement into their lives. Maybe she'd do what Caroline said and talk to him about if there are any exceptions to their relationship regarding other people depending on the situation; she could bring it up as a joke. It was easier to think about then it was to actually do so Elena's first step would be to work up the courage to want to do something about it.

She pulled back her covers and climbed into bed. After getting all tucked in and comfortable, she let me mind wonder. Thinking of anything and everything until she would be taken far away into a world where one thing was more perfect than the next. When she drifted off to sleep, she dreamt of perfection in the form of blue eyes and dark hair.

* * *

_Beeeep. Beeep. Beeeep._

It was 8 am and Elena's alarm was going off. She got up and started her day as any other. She brushed her teeth and showered, then found her way into the kitchen to make breakfast for herself.

"Eggs and toast sound good to me this morning. What do you think Jack?"

Jack was Caroline's cat, but he seemed to like Elena better than Caroline. He rubbed up against her leg and meowed at her in approval. Elena loved animals and he was able to sense it.

Caroline wasn't home. She went to the gym every morning at 7 o'clock and stayed for two hours so Elena decided to sit on the couch and read after cleaning up from breakfast. Elena enjoyed her alone time most mornings. If she wasn't a work she was usually busy doing something else not allowing her much time to relax.

The door-bell rang. "Who the hell is outside at 9:30 in the morning?" Elena peeked out the window and couldn't see anyone. Since she was still in her pajamas, she grabbed the blanket off the couch and wrapped it around her making her way to the door. As she put her hand on the door handle and began to turn it, she realized that it was turning way too easy and the door flung open.

"I'm sorry I'm late Elena." A long pause took place before Caroline noticed Elena. What are you doing?" Caroline looked at Elena wrapped in the blanket with a look of fear written across her face.

"You scared me. I heard the doorbell ring and when I looked no one was outside. I grabbed my blanket to cover myself up. Then when the door started to open..."

"Nope, just me. There was just a guy with sunglasses and a purple shirt on our porch. But I saw him getting in his car as I pulled up. I think he was coming from our back porch though."

Elena and Caroline looked at each other, confused. Elena walked to the back of the house, which was really the side next to their driveway. As Elena opened the door she saw a huge arrangement of Roses covering the floor directly in front of her.

"What the hell?" Elena picked up the basket. There was no card in them or any indication of where they had come from.

"What is it Elena?" Caroline asked from behind her.

"There are flowers on our porch. That must have been a delivery person that you saw."

Elena placed the basket of flowers on their kitchen table. The roses were the deepest color red that either of the girls had ever seen. They looked like the cost a fortune, and there were at least 50 roses in the arrangement mixed in with daisies and multiple other flowers.

"I bet they are from Damon!" Caroline looked at Elena with the _I know I'm right_ look on her face.

"I bet they aren't. He doesn't know where I live Caroline. They are probably from Matt because he felt bad for fighting with me again about his insecurities."

"Well at least he has good reason to now."

Elena was furious. She knew Caroline good enough to know after that comment, that Caroline was jealous. She knew Caroline hated Matt, but this was jealous Caroline speaking. She got any guy she wanted, when she wanted and she hated when anyone else was the center of attention whether she was present for it or not. Caroline had to be the most beautiful or the only girl capable of getting the men she thought she deserved to be seen with.

"You're jealous Caroline, aren't you? You're mad that you never got the opportunity to, excuse my language, fuck a famous person. I know you. Someone beat you to the punch and you can't handle it. News flash, I wasn't trying to do anything, this just happened. I don't know how it happened. I don't know why it happened. Can you please just get over it and can we go back to living our lives before Sunday night? I'm still confused about this. I don't know what to tell you Caroline there are no words in the English language that can help me explain how I am feeling about this. "

Caroline knew Elena was right and in that instance knew she had to apologize.

"I'm sorry Elena. You're right. It just seems like you never have to try and everything amazing always happens to you. If that were me in that bar and I threw myself at him he wouldn't have given me the time or day. You just do you and people flock to you. It's not fair that I try so hard when I am single, and you in a relationship can pick up more guys than I can. Am I not good enough or…"

Elena held out her arms to hug Caroline. She knew that this wasn't entirely her or Caroline's fault. Caroline had just suffered a break up from her boyfriend of 6 years a little over 3 months ago and she wasn't exactly handling it well. She went off the deep end and had been seeing different guys on and off. It was a combination of one night stands and people that only wanted to get with her because she threw the model card around since she had graduated.

Caroline accepted the hug and burst into tears. She was convinced she was going to marry Tyler and he had decided that he just didn't want to be in a relationship anymore. "I'm sorry Elena. I should be helping you figure out how to tell Matt, not yelling at you."

"Shhh. Don't cry Caroline. We'll figure this out. Right now I want to know who sent us the mystery flowers. Have you been seeing anyone the past week that may have sent them to you? I doubt they are from Matt, honestly."

"I don't think so, they could be from Alex though. He was the guy i told you about last Friday and he was the last person I went out with. Unlike the others he did ask if he could have a second date."

"I bet that's who they are from. That explains why there is no card! I bet on your next date he's going to ask you if you liked your flowers. When are you going out with him again?"

"Tonight actually." Caroline sniffled and wiped the last of her tears away from her eyes. "I did tell him that I love daisies."

"Well that's a dead giveaway than! But I have to get ready for work now. I'm out at 12 so I'll be home late. Have a nice time with Alex."

* * *

Work was flying by. There was only an hour left to Elena's shift when she decided to take a break. She sat at the corner of the bar and counted her tips. For a 7 hour work shift on a Monday, making 152 dollars wasn't too bad, especially waitressing. Bonnie was working the bar tonight and had been asking Elena about the baseball game.

Elena told her it was a good time but lied about who she got to meet. The less people who knew the better. It would help keep the commotion down and make things easier between her and Matt if the time ever came.

"Next time, we're going together!"

"Okay" laughed Elena. Even though they only worked together, Bonnie and Elena had become good friends over the past few years. They both started working at the same time and had been there together ever since.

"Well I better get back, my break is over." Elena got up off her chair and took her position back at the hostess stand waiting for more customers to come in. The kitchen closed in 15 minutes, but you always had those people that came in at the last minute even though the bar was open for another 2 hours.

"Hey Elena, I sat someone at table 7. I'm not sure if that's yours or Rebekah's table." Julie had a very high pitched, bubbly sound to her. You'd swear to god someone just gave her a million dollars because she was never that happy or cheery.

"It's mine. Thanks, I'll go over now."

Elena rounded the corner of the restaurant and stopped dead in her tracks. Damon Salvatore was sitting at her table. She should have known better, table 7 was way in the corner of the bar and almost by itself. Unless they were jam packed, which they weren't tonight, they never used table 7. Elena turned around as fast as she could, hoping he didn't see her and went on a mad dash over to Rebekah.

"I need you to cover table 7. I'll take 11 and switch with you, please."

Rebekah glanced over at 7. "Are you out of your mind? Damon Salvatore from the Werewolves is sitting at your table! Why wouldn't you want to take it?"

"I'll be too nervous to talk to him, you go."

"No problem I'm not passing up the opportunity to get close to that beautiful piece." Rebekah more than happily went over to Damon's table and took his order.

Elena took over Rebekah's last table, taking the long way around the restaurant so that she wouldn't be in eye sight of table 7. Once she finished she got her things out of the back room and hurried out the back door and in the direction of home. She lived close enough from work so she walked to and from when the weather was nice.

She successfully made it out of the bar without Damon spotting her. She knew this was going to be hard especially if he was moving back into town, but she was determined that she could do it. She wasn't going to let her mistake set fear in everything she ever went to do in the future.

Maybe in the future she and Damon could be friends, but right now with everything that recently happened the best thing for her to do was to avoid would she was afraid of what would happen if she didn't.

* * *

Elena walked into the dark house and flicked on the light.

"Oh no! Jack! What did you do kitty?"

Caroline's flowers were spilt all over the floor. Jack must have knocked them off of the table.

"Did something scare you buddy?" Elena picked Jack up and carried him over to his bed and placed him on it.

She grabbed a towel to soak up the water and tried to place the flowers back in the basket as neatly as she could, hoping that Caroline wouldn't notice.

"All better. I won't tell if you don't." Elena looked at the cat purring peacefully in his bed now that someone was home with him for the night.

Elena changed out of her work clothes and got into bed. She had a skylight in her bedroom directly above her bed so she spent a lot of nights looking up at the stars. She often wondered if one of those stars was her mother watching her.

Elena talked to herself and the stars, telling her mom about what had happened since Sunday with Damon. It was moments like these that she really missed having her mother to talk to because no one gave out advice like she did.

"I really wish life had a pause button mom. That way I could push play and take on the world when I was ready. Moving on is hard. This is hard without you."

She talked and talked until she fell asleep with Jack by her side, hoping tomorrow would be an ordinary day with no surprises.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: **Hello everyone! The convention was awesome and I will post a link to the pictures at the bottom of this. I had a wonderful time. Ian told me I was beautiful and Paul told me he loved my name. Most people do because they have never heard it before. I'm sorry this chapter isnt as exciting as some of the previous chapters but I had a really hard time deciding how I was going to lead into the next chapter because I already have my idea for Chapter 6. Chapter 4 was the last chapter with any element of truth to it so I had to be able to keep it realistic while trying to make sense of the last true event that will be in chapter 6. From now on only bits and pieces scattered throughout this story (few and far between) will be based off of truth after part of Chapter 6. But hold tight because Chapter 6 is going to be a good one and I know you guys wont be disappointed!**

**I also made a twitter for any of you to follow and get updates - mmv_fanfiction. **


	6. Choose Your Fate

A few days had passed. Things between Caroline and Elena had settled back into their normal pattern. Elena could relax; there was no mention of Damon or any sightings of him in town. Elena didn't have to stress about what would happen if she ran into him at work or the gym.

On the flip side, things between Matt and Elena haven't changed. He was very distant and had no patience for anything. No matter what Elena did it wasn't good enough or she did it wrong. He was constantly yelling at her or slamming the door on his way out. The last few days were everything other than how a relationship should be. Ever since their fight before that game when Elena told him how she really felt, he'd been acting odd.

It really did hurt her deeply to see Matt acting like this. There wasn't an explanation or a reason for it but he had been slowly working his way up to this point now for some time, the game was just the last straw. Matt wasn't just Elena's boyfriend, they were supposed to get married so that alone made Elena scared and clouded her judgment on just about everything that was happening. She thought her feelings for Matt have been declining now for some time, but the incident with Damon confirmed this for sure. Once before, she'd never even look at another guy. For the last few months that was the only way she could picture herself, with someone else. She found herself thinking of the what if's and the who could I end up with type of things. She even left the house without her ring more times than not.

She knew Caroline was right, she just hated to admit it. If this incident did anything for Elena, it made her realize that she wasn't happy with the way her life was right now and only she could do something to change it. She was done settling for any old thing. She wanted more out of her life, she only got one. Her mother's passing made that extremely clear and she took it seriously.

She was in the moment and ready to talk so Elena picked up the phone and dialed Matt's number. She held her breath, waiting for Matt to pick up. Once he did she'd tell him everything. She was ready and she had to do it now. After 4 rings the call went straight to voicemail. Elena hung up the phone and decided that now might not be the best time to talk about it.

* * *

Both Caroline and Elena had the day off today so they had decided that they'd have a girls day and go to the beach. It was about an hour and a half outside of town and it was a beautiful day for a road trip.

"Hurry up, Elena!" Caroline called up the steps to Elena who was taking longer than usual to get ready.

Elena was looking at herself in the mirror in the bathroom. Something looked different, she felt different but she couldn't figure out what it was. "I'm coming!"

There was an unusual glow to her skin. Her eyes had more life and color to them than they ever had and something about her body reflected the radiating change within her.

Elena finished admiring her new seeming self and made her way down the stairs to find Caroline sitting on the couch looking puzzled at a white square of paper held in her hands.

"So I went to throw away my flowers because they finally started to die but when I picked them up I saw this peeking out of the side." Caroline handed the white piece of paper to Elena.

In Elena's hand was a set of tickets to the Werewolves last home game of the season. Elena stared at the tickets in disbelief. Elena's eyes caught the price located in the upper right hand corner, $619.00

"Say something Elena!" Caroline looked at her, excited. "The flowers were from Damon. I knew it! I knew it!" Caroline threw her hands up and smiled. "I like this guy's way of thinking."

When she finally spoke, the only thing that came out of Elena's mouth was "Jack…" Elena looked up at Caroline. "Jack knocked the flowers off the table the other day and I picked them up. Where were these? How did I not see them?" Elena glanced back down at the tickets in her hand. "Damn flowers." Elena laughed and so did Caroline.

"…and who in their right mind pays $619.00 for a ticket to a baseball game?"

"People who are out of their freaking minds and have more money than God or Damon who probably asked for them and with the snap of a finger had them in his possession. However that's not all that was in there. When I took the flowers out of the basket there was this too." Caroline handed Elena a white envelope. "I didn't open it."

All that it said on the front was _Miss Elena Gilbert_ in perfect penmanship.

Elena didn't say much to Caroline about the flowers. She couldn't admit that she was flattered by the flowers and that she was excited that she had the two best tickets in the entire ballpark sitting on her lap. She did all she could to avoid Damon the other night but this made he realize that no matter what she did, he'd still try to find a way to get to her. Even at work she knew deep down that she didn't want to avoid him but she was scared and her nerves got the best of her. She could never think logically and rationally when she'd been on the spot even in the past.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" Caroline looked at Elena, watching in anticipation as Elena held the envelope in one hand and kept smacking it off the palm of her other hand.

"Not yet. Tonight I will. I want today to be as it was supposed to be; two friends enjoying a fun day together at the beach. Come on lets go before we have even more surprises."

"Okay, I'll drive." Caroline grabbed her car keys and Elena grabbed their beach bag.

* * *

The car ride to the beach was long. Traffic was heavy and it was a beautiful day out. A lot of people were probably going to the city too since you had to pass the exit on the way.

"We should go to Mystic City one of these days. I need to do some serious shopping. Especially since things with Alex seem to be going well. More dates equals more outfits."

Elena started laughing and Caroline knew why.

"I know what you're thinking Elena. Don't say it." Caroline was laughing too.

"Marathon shopper" Elena whispered in Caroline's direction and Caroline playfully punched her in the arm. She hated when Elena called her that. Elena called Caroline the marathon shopper because she could go into each and every store on a street and come out with something in about 2 hours tops.

"You want to go too and you know it." She did. Elena loved to shop just as much as Caroline, but she wouldn't make any special trips to the city just to do it.

Caroline turned the knob for the volume up loud. The two girls sang and jammed out for the remainder of their ride to the beach.

The sun was hot and the ocean was the perfect shade of blue. The sound of the waves crashing among the shoreline was like music to Elena's ears. The ocean breeze was the perfect feeling on her bare back as she tanned in the sun. Caroline was in the water cooling off. Both girls had recently finished playing beach volleyball with the group of people next to them on the beach.

As Caroline was walking to take her position next to Elena on their beach mat, she heard someone call her name. Alex came running over to where she and Elena were sitting and sat down. He sat with Caroline and Elena and the three talked for about an hour.

"I'm hungry. I am going to go get some food. Would either of you like anything?" Elena stood up out of her chair and brushed some of the sand off of her legs.

"I'll come with you, I am starving." Caroline got up and extended her hand out for Alex. He placed his hand in hers and he too went with the girls for some lunch.

By the time lunch had been finished, it had gotten hotter out and the tide rose about 3 feet. Alex had gone back with his buddies and let Caroline and Elena get back to their girls day.

"I like him Caroline. He seems good for you."

Caroline smiled. It was easy to please her and complimenting her current boyfriend always seemed to reassure her. "Thanks. I really have a good feeling about him. He's not like the others."

Elena sat back on her beach chair and soaked up more of the sun's rays. Drifting off, listening to the sound of the waves Elena managed to fall asleep. Even in her dreams there was only one thing on her mind.

* * *

Soon enough Caroline and Elena were packing up their car to go home. Their day at the beach was over and it was time to go home and deal with all of their problems.

"Caroline?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you think of me if I told you that I kind of want to go to the game? I don't feel bad about wanting to go."

"I think you're stupid if you don't. I wasn't going to say anything because at this point you really need to make up your mind about what you are going to do. I don't know why you feel bad about wanting to do something." For the first time since everything happened, Caroline was calm and actually thinking about what she was saying rather than getting excited and yelling. "Have you read the letter he left for you yet?"

"No I haven't. I told you when I get home later. So you don't think it's wrong for me to want to go?"

"I think its natural. You're attracted to him Elena and there is nothing wrong with that. 99.9% of woman in the world are attracted to him he's rich and he's absolutely beautiful. What's not to like?" Caroline laughed, "besides, you really do have a reason to be attracted to him on a different level if you know what I am saying. You're an adult you need to make your own decisions and stop letting your feelings get in the way."

"Well what about Matt. I still have that hurdle to jump over."

"When the timing is right you have to tell him. You know that already though. You can't hide it forever. "

"Who are you? You certainly aren't the Caroline that I am used to. Who did this to you?" Elena laughed and lifted Caroline's hair as if she was looking for the device making Caroline so collected and calm. She was unsure of where this sense of maturity was coming from.

"I had a lot of time to think today. I am sorry for the way I behave most of the time and I want to work on changing it. I am very impulsive and say things I don't mean. I am trying to look at everything from a different point of view and be a better friend and person. I over-react a lot." Caroline looked at Elena and smiled. "Look I am happy that this happened to you. You know I don't like Matt but it's not because of him that I don't like him as a person. You know how close me and him used to be growing up. It's the way he manipulates you and changes who you are. Maybe it would be a good thing to see where this … whatever you want to call it… with Damon will go. Behind all that anxiety and nervous energy you display from time to time, I can tell you're happier. The old Elena is peeking out behind that mask you're trying to hide behind."

Elena smiled, and didn't say anything the rest of the ride home. She thought about what Caroline had said and she was right. She was going to tell Matt much sooner than later and go from there. There must have been a reason why she felt this morning was a good time to tell him. It was time she took control of the things in her life that bothered her. If she didn't change them, who would?

* * *

Traffic wasn't half as bad this afternoon and the girls made it home in what seemed to be record timing.

It was a beautiful day and Elena felt it was much needed between her and Caroline. They needed some down time to bond and just talk about what has been going on in their lives.

After dinner Elena decided it was time to read her letter from Damon. Caroline was outside in the yard doing god knows what so Elena took it as an opportunity to use the privacy she was given. She took the letter off the coffee table in the living room and went upstairs. She shut the door behind her and plopped herself on her bed. Her hands trembled as she opened the envelope that held the letter she desperately wanted to read all day.

"This is it.." Elena unfolded the paper and glanced over the perfect handwriting. It looked fake it was so perfect and neat, just like his appearance.

_Elena, _

_Please, just hear me out. I know what happened between us wasn't exactly something that a girl like you would think of as normal, but it may have been one of the most meaningful nights in my life. I can't get you off of my mind and I don't think I want to. I want to see you again, but at your own will. Please, take these tickets and come to the game. Even if I have to see you from a distance, it would be better than not getting the chance to see you at all. You left a lasting impression on me, a strong impact. So many things were put into perspective for me after just one night. Give me a chance to explain, let me show you the kind of person I am capable of being. _

_I'll be waiting for you.  
Damon_

Elena wiped the tear from her eye as she read the note and noticed at the bottom there was card stapled to the paper. She pulled it off and read it. It belonged to Damon's agent. On the front were Damon's agent's name and his contact info along. She flipped it over and On the back there was some scribbled writing and a cell phone number. _Take this, along with the tickets. If you want to talk to me, you can call the number on the back of this card, I'll pick up. If I don't hear for you by Saturday, I'll have to respect your wishes. _

No matter what she thought in a certain situation, her body always reacted differently. Just like the night Damon was in the grill. She really didn't know why she tried to desperately to avoid him that night. At the time it was just the only solution she could come up with.

Elena realized she was fighting a losing battle. No matter what she told herself, she knew her feelings won and would continue to win over and over again. She couldn't fight it anymore. Deep down, Elena wanted to see him again. Just hearing his name gave Elena her butterflies in her stomach. More importantly, he made her feel happy in a way no other man ever had, not even Matt. He talked to her so deeply, and shared so much in such a small amount of time. There were still things about Matt that Elena didn't know and they grew up together. Elena wasn't sitting in front of some hot shot baseball player that night; she was sitting with a regular, ordinary person who had problems and emotions just like anyone else. She just happened to be the person in the right place at the right time. As long as she was with Matt she was going to have to keep up with pretending that she didn't want more out of life, and that wasn't the case anymore.

Elena flung open her bedroom door and flew down the steps as if her feet never made contact with the hard wood. It's as if she was floating in another world looking down at what she was familiar with from this one. She felt as light as air and on top of the world. The emotions she felt were sending her head and heart into a tailspin and she didn't know how to handle it. She frantically searched around the house for Caroline until she found her in the back yard, watering flowers.

She was happy. She reached the point that she didn't care anymore and she knew there was a reason that Damon kept creeping back into her life.

"Caroline! Don't make plans for Saturday!" Elena shouted across the yard.

"Why?" Caroline never looked at her, she just continued to water the plants.

"We have a baseball game to go to!" Elena's smile stretched from ear to ear, and Caroline's did too as she turned around to face Elena. She dropped the hose and ran over to Elena, hugging her tightly.

"I made up my mind Caroline. Now come with me to get the phone, I'm calling Matt."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I am sorry this update took longer than expected. My internet was out last night so I couldn't post anything. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and how the story is going so far. There's going to be a lot more Damon/Elena interactions in the upcoming chapters so just hold tight! Chapter 7 is already more than halfway done. **

**As I said before, please follow my new twitter account for updates on my stories mmv_fanfiction ! **

**I also fixed the link on the previous chapter for the pictures from the convention.**

**Happy reading, please review! **


	7. Say Goodbye

It wasn't long before Matt's car came screeching into Elena's driveway. The phone call went well until the very end. Elena knew this was going to get ugly before it was going to get better. She played off the phone call as if she was just asking him to come over, then she told him she had something they needed to talk about. Once she said that it was all over. Even in the past, anytime Elena had to talk to him about something he took it way out of proportion. It could have been good news and he'd blow up before letting Elena explain. He always assumed the worst and had a very negative, glass half empty approach to every conversation. In this case however, he had good reason to be pissed off. Elena couldn't imagine what was going to happen when she told him.

Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Matt was coming up the stairs of the back porch.

"If he slams his feet down any harder, they are going to go through the floor boards." Caroline looked over to Elena, "are you sure you don't want me to stay here for moral support?"

"No. I'll be fine Caroline. I promise." Elena put her hand on Caroline's arm as she got off the couch. Elena's heart was beating hard and fast, she was hoping Caroline wouldn't notice how nervous she actually was. This was something she needed to do on her own.

Caroline walked over to the front door and as she placed her hand on the door knob, she stopped. She turned and looked at Elena one last time.

"Elena? Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure. This is what I want." Elena smiled and gave Caroline a slight nod of her head.

Caroline mouthed good luck to Elena as she walked out the door.

* * *

Matt slammed the back door walked in without saying a word. Elena was sitting on the couch in the living room as calm as could be. Her engagement ring was in its original box on the coffee table in front of her and Matt recognized the box immediately.

"Elena, what the hell is going on?" Matt looked at the tiny black box sitting on the table and froze in place.

"Matt, please, just sit down and let me explain everything to you. I really don't know what to say, there is no easy way to do this."

As Matt walked over to the couch, memories of the two of them started to flood her mind. First the good ones and then all of the bad ones that made her realize she was making the right decision, right here, right now. She had no doubts. This was still hard and it still hurt her inside, but she had to do what she felt was right for her. It wasn't even about Damon at this point, it was the fact that she knew there was someone else out there, Matt wasn't supposed to be her happy ever after. She couldn't live the rest of her life in the shadows of someone else.

"What do you want to talk about Elena? Just please get on with it because from what I can already see I'll be taking that ring box back home with me and leaving here a different person." His tone was very demeaning and anger filled.

Elena sighed, "Alright. Please just listen to me Matt. I have to be honest with you. I haven't been happy in our relationship for a while now. I didn't realize it until recently but looking back over the past year, I haven't been myself and neither have you. We aren't exactly the happiest people when we are together. All we do is fight. I don't know about you, but I can't live the rest of my life like this." Tears were filling her eyes and she had to stop and grab a tissue.

"Two years ago when we got engaged, I was beyond excited. I couldn't wait to start planning the rest of my life with you and talk about the future. Every time I'd try, you would be either to tired or wouldn't have the time. You'd give me the "I don't care, whatever you want" answer. That's when I realized that my heart was in this more than yours. For someone who was newly engaged to the so called love of their life, you had no interest us anymore."

"Oh because you are so perfect, right Elena? You've never made mistakes or gave me a shitty answer to a question?" Matt crossed his arms and sat back on the couch.

"I am not finding fault with you Matt, I am just telling you how I got to the place I am now. That's not even the point, just fucking listen."

"Caroline put you up to this didn't she?" Matt knew that Caroline disliked him. What sucked even more is that he and Caroline used to be really close friends. Matt also knew though, that what Elena was saying was partly true and he didn't want to admit to it.

"Caroline has nothing to do with this Matt, leave her out of it. But as I was saying, I found that no matter what I tried to say or do for you it wasn't good enough. I gave up my friends because every time I wanted to go somewhere you'd throw it in my face that I was basically going without you or make a big deal out of who was going."

"Well last time I checked you're supposed to only do things with guys that you're dating. I don't have any friends that are girls other than my buddies' girlfriends." Matt was very selfish and childish when it came to Elena's group of friends, he always had been and it magnified when they became engaged.

"See! This is exactly what I mean Matt. I am not allowed to be around anyone or carry on the life of a normal girl in her twenties. I always have to have your permission or suffer the consequences later."

Elena had to think about what she wanted to say next. Her temper too was starting to rise and she wanted to stay as cool as she could be through this. She didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"I think that there is someone out there that is meant for you and I'm not it. I love you Matt, I really do. You'll always have a special place inside of my heart. But for two people who are engaged I think I feel differently than I am supposed to. When I look at you I see my friend, the one I was with before having a ring on my finger. I don't see my future husband." Elena pushed the ring toward him on the table and he just stared at her for a couple seconds before grabbing it.

"I am breaking it off Matt. I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. My mom once told me that you're supposed to love the person that makes you glad that you're alive, and you don't do that for me. I don't feel alive with you anymore. I actually feel the opposite."

Elena couldn't read Matt's emotions. She knew he was hurting and probably in shock, but the least he could do was say something. When Matt finally decided to speak, he snapped.

"Where the fuck is this coming from? What happened that made you decide that this is it?" He rose out of the chair and sent it flying as he pushed off of it. He was screaming at her. His veins were bulging out of his arms and his face was as red as could be. He punched the wall beside him making Elena jump.

"I can't handle you're insecurities. Or your temper for that matter! You're not supposed to be afraid of the person you're supposed to spend forever with. I won't do that to myself." Elena wondered if telling Caroline to leave was a good idea, she felt like she needed backup in case Matt really lost it.

"Well then tell me what I can do to change it!"

"You can't do anything Matt. My mind is made up and it's not going to change. Do you think this is easy for me? It's not!" she screamed back at him. Elena decided that this wasn't going as planned, so she was just going to get to the point. She was starting to get mad at him rather than feel bad for him.

"You had no reason to ever find fault with me, to mistreat me, or even have trust issues. I never did anything to hurt you. The one time I did, I decided I had to do what I could to make it right and that's exactly what I am doing. Unfortunately, what I thought was a mistake was actually a blessing in disguise. I didn't see it completely for what it was worth until earlier today but this.." Elena pointed to him, "..us, it's been on my mind now for a while. I want different things now."

"What are you saying? What did you do Elena?"

"I cheated on you, Matt. There, I said it. Happy?" Elena maintained her composure and stood her ground. She felt a weight lift off of her chest and explode into a thousand pieces in the open air. She felt free and she couldn't have been happier. Elena sighed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry."

Neither Matt nor Elena spoke for the next ten minutes. Both of them sat in silence, occasionally glancing over at the other. To her surprise, she wasn't crying anymore. She was actually okay with all of this.

Matt just looked at her, stunned. This wasn't the Elena he knew. Elena wasn't the kind of girl who would do something like this. There was no other person in the world that believed in true love as much as she did. In that instant, he knew that he screwed up everything the past few years of his life. He knew he was acting different and did nothing to change it lately. If he couldn't give Elena what she needed, then maybe this was for the best. He couldn't admit that she was right, but he knew it deep down.

"Who was it?" Matt finally spoke up and looked at Elena, defeat in his voice. "If my future with you is over, I at least have the right to know who the man that is deserving of you is."

Elena knew Matt was going to regret asking this, especially because he gave her a hard time that day but Elena couldn't change the past.

"Damon Salvatore."

"Are the flowers…"

"Yeah, they are." She cut him off and looked over towards the garbage in the kitchen and saw that Caroline had never thrown them away yet. They were out of the basket but lying lifeless on the floor.

Matt didn't say another word. He looked at the box in his hand, over too Elena, and then at the door. When he got up he walked over to Elena holding his arms out and hugged her. He quietly turned around, picked a dead flower up off the floor and walked through the door for the last time.

That was the last Elena ever heard from or saw Matt again.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! This is one of the chapters a lot of you have been waiting for. Chapter 8 (next) will have some Damon/Elena interaction so we'll be getting back to the good stuff! Let me know how you guys like this chapter. What do you think is going to happen when Elena and Caroline go to the game? What do you want to see happen?**

**Don't forget to follow my twitter account mmv_fanfiction for updates on my stories! **


	8. This Kiss

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am throwing this up at the beginning because I am so so so SO excited to have this chapter up. There are a lot of surprises! It's also extremely long, so be prepared to be reading for a while. I may not get another update in until Thursday or Friday, so the length also makes up for that. I have a busy day ahead of me tomorrow. As always keep reading and reviewing. Give me your opinions and ideas! There is a good dose of Delena in this chapter as well. **

**Also dont forget to follow my twitter account for Home Run updates - mmv_fanfiction :)  
**

* * *

**This Kiss – Carly Rae Jepsen **

Four days had gone by since Elena ended it with Matt. She had been handling it pretty well but when she did have a hard time or she noticed her naked ring-less finger, she had Caroline to help her hold it together. Caroline didn't have to say much, just being there offering a hand to hold helped Elena cope with everything.

Elena knew deep down that this day was coming, but she couldn't justify telling Matt that meeting Damon was the reason she was able to do this so fast and made the choice when she did. She was going to do and say whatever she could to make it seem okay in her mind. She never thought she'd end her relationship because of another man, but things that happen in life are usually uncontrollable and she was a firm believer in that. She wasn't going to try and alter fate. She knew, without a doubt, that she made the right decision. Damon came into her life for a reason and she had feelings that she didn't want to fight.

* * *

Caroline and Elena went for lunch to their favorite restaurant in town. Caroline had been taking Elena out a lot and doing things with her to try and keep her mind off Matt as best as she could. So far she was pretty successful. If she wasn't working and Elena wasn't, they were spending a lot of time together.

"So, we're going to the game tomorrow right?" Caroline hadn't brought up the game or anything involving Damon since everything happened with Matt.

"Yup!" Elena smiled. "I actually got us a hotel room in Mystic City for the night so we can do some shopping like you wanted. I get the baseball game, you get to shop. Fair deal?"

"Seriously? You're the best." Caroline was excited. She squirmed in her seat until she was comfortable again, and finally asked what she really had the intention of talking about. "Okay, don't get mad but I have to ask. Are you going to call Damon and tell him you're going or are you going to just show up?"

Elena didn't answer right away. She looked like she was in deep thought at Caroline's question.

"Yeah, I think I am. I know if I don't that I'll regret it after seeing him. Plus every time I see the letter on my dresser, it's as if I have what it says memorized and hear his voice in my head reading it to me. That just makes me want to hear it again in person. He said if I didn't call he was going to respect my decision."

"Good. I think you should." Caroline was happy for Elena because for the first time in a long time she seemed happy herself. She was becoming the old Elena little by little each day. "You know, I never did tell you but I am sorry for the way I reacted that morning when I picked you up. I was a little jealous. My mind couldn't process what you were telling me and I still won't completely understand what happened, but I just want you to know that I am sorry." Caroline was sincere in her apology and apologizing wasn't something she did very often. "You're my best friend; if you can't tell me these things who else are you going to tell?" Caroline smiled at her.

"Thanks Caroline. Maybe you'll feel even better once you finally meet him?"

"Oh don't even go there, I will die. He's so pretty to look at." Caroline brushed her hand through her long blonde locks and laughed.

"Shut up." Elena hit her in the arm and continued to laugh.

Once Elena settled down she finished her food and took out her credit card. "This one is on me Caroline; you've been taking my sorry ass out now for the past few days. It's my turn."

Elena paid the bill and she and Caroline left. "You know, I think that this calls for some celebration shopping" Elena looked over at Caroline as they got in her car. "I need a good outfit for the game tomorrow."

Caroline smirked at Elena and responded, "I like your way of thinking."

Elena wasn't going to be wearing her jersey again if she knew she'd be seeing Damon for real this time. The thought did cross her mind that the jersey brought her good luck that day, but she wanted to look like herself at the game and not like everyone else sporting a Werewolves jersey. She wanted to look fantastic.

Elena left with a pair of white shorts and a gorgeous red tube top that accentuated all of her curves in all the right places. One thing about Elena, no matter how revealing or small a piece of clothing was, she had the ability to always look classy and elegant in it. She bought gold sandals and a gold statement necklace to match. Caroling got a plum colored dress with pastel flowers along the waistline and plum shoes to match

* * *

Elena and Caroline had been home for a couple of hours. Caroline got a phone call from Alex and decided to go out for the evening. This was the first time Caroline has been out with him since seeing him at the beach.

Elena stayed home by herself and kept staring at the card with Damon's number and her phone.

"You can do this Elena." She was nervous and excited at the same time. She felt like the minute she would open her mouth to speak, no sound would come out. She pulled herself together, picked up the phone, and dialed. "Here goes nothing."

The phone rang for what seemed like forever. Elena held her breath, not making a sound until she heard the receiver at the other end of the link click.

"Hello, Damon Salvatore Speaking"

Elena's heart skipped a beat. It was him, his beautiful and soft yet seducing and sexy voice on the other end of the line.

"Uhm, hi Damon, it's Elena Gilbert." There was silence on the other line. "First, I want to thank you for the beautiful flo….."

"I can't believe you actually called. Wow." Damon was in a black Escalade with his driver and put up the privacy window between the front and back seat. "You're welcome. Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl." He ran his hand through his luscious hair and sat up straight in his seat. "How are you, Elena?"

Elena could almost hear him smiling through the phone. The tone in his voice was a dead give-away. He was definitely not expecting this phone call.

Elena blushed at his words. "I'm doing well, thanks." She was trying hard to sound calm on the phone. "Listen, I wanted to let you know that I'll be going to the game with my friend Caroline tomorrow and you know, if your offer still stands I'd like to see you beforehand." Elena's heart was in her throat, she was never ever this forward with a guy before and she definitely never made the first move. She felt so confident and comfortable talking to him. "We're also staying in the city for the night. Caroline likes to shop and we're going to make a weekend out of it. Our hotel isn't far from the stadium so…"

"I would love it if I could see you again. I'm speechless, Elena. I really didn't think you'd call." He was relieved. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to just watch you from a distance, if you came at all." Damon took the phone away from his ear and looked at the ID screen "Is this your cell phone?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Okay, well tomorrow around 12 I am going to call you and we can figure out what we're going to do alright?"

"That sounds perfect. Caroline and I aren't leaving our house until about 2 or 3 o'clock I don't think."

" Well, I will see you tomorrow then. I'm sorry I am cutting you off, I'm actually on my way to batting practice."

"That's fine, I'll see you tomorrow Damon. Thank you again for the flowers."

"Anything for you. One more thing; If it's alright with you, I'd like It if you kept your night free after the game. Maybe I can take you out in the city? Caroline can come too, anyone who is friends with you must be pretty special and I'm sure I'd like her."

"That sounds wonderful! I'll be waiting to hear from you tomorrow. Goodbye Damon."

Goodbye, beautiful."

Elena heard the phone click. Immediately tears welled up in her eyes. Goodbye beautiful is what her mother had always said to her before hanging up the phone. She wiped her tears with her sleeve and flung herself backwards onto the bed, releasing a huge sigh. She didn't know what she felt right now, nervous, anxious, excited, happy, or ecstatic, she was beyond words. Tomorrow had to be perfect.

The sun was beginning to set, Caroline still wasn't back yet and Elena was getting bored. She wanted to call her and tell her the good news, but she didn't want to disturb her on her date with Alex. The less Caroline would have to explain to him the better. Elena decided to grab her gear and go for a nice, long run until the sun went down.

By the time Elena got back and had showered, Caroline was pulling into the driveway. She came bouncing up the driveway as happy as a clam. It was written all over her face she had a nice time with Alex. The door swung open, "I think I am in love, Elena."

Elena rolled her eyes and laughed "Again?"

Caroline grabbed the pillow closest to the edge of the couch and chucked it at Elena. "Seriously, he's really sweet." Caroline walked around the couch and sat down. "We're official after tonight!" She let out a squeal and put her hands up to her mouth out of excitement.

"Good for you Care!" Elena was happy for her. Caroline needed someone good in her life which was hard to find considering she was difficult to deal with at times.

"I called Damon" Elena waited to see what Caroline's reaction would be. "He's calling me at noon tomorrow to figure out what we're going to do. He also wants to take us out after the game."

"Elena Gilbert. I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!" Caroline jumped off the couch and bear hugged Elena. "You should get to bed, you need your beauty sleep! We'll get up early and get ready so you look nothing but perfect!"

"Alright Caroline. Can you let go of me now, please? I can't breathe." Elena giggled and made her way to the steps after Caroline had released her. "Night."

Elena threw her hair up in a messy bun and put on her pajamas. She climbed into bed and let sleep take her away until tomorrow.

* * *

"ELEENNNNAA! Time to get up!"

Elena rolled over and looked at the clock; it was 6:00am. She let out a moan and grabbed her covers, pulling them over her entire body.

"Elena are you getting up? We have a busy day!" Caroline came into Elena's room and jumped on top of her in bed.

"Why do you have so much energy? You're annoying." Elena pulled her face out from under the covers and started at her crazy friend.

"Get up and get in the shower. I have breakfast waiting for you and then we're going to start getting ready."

"Alright, can you please get off of me? You're breaking my legs."

Caroline laughed "Not unless you promise to go get in the shower and not fall back asleep."

"I promise." Elena threw her covers off of her as best as she could and Caroline got up. Elena yawned and stretched her arms as she stood up. She walked over to the bathroom and shut the door.

Caroline had oatmeal and tea waiting. She wasn't the best cook, but Elena gave her credit for trying. What little she did make was usually good, it was just simple. "Thanks Care." Elena said as she took a big scoop of oatmeal and plopped it in her mouth.

Elena finished helping Caroline clean up and retreated back to her bedroom. She dried her hair and looked in the mirror wondering what to do with it. She decided that she was going to curl the ends and leave it loose and hanging. That was her favorite in a pinch hair style and it always looked good. Whenever she did her hair this way her natural highlights stuck out making her hair shine more than usual.

Before doing her makeup, she took a break. It was only 9 o'clock and she felt like she's be ready way too early if she kept going. She decided to go sit in Caroline's room and antagonize her for a while. She knew she'd grow impatient if she sat around with nothing to occupy her.

Elena knocked on the door and let herself in. Caroline was sitting in front of the mirror straightening her hair.

"Your hair looks nice." Caroline said as she looked at Elena's reflection in the mirror. "You haven't put on your make up yet have you?"

"God no! I look like a ghost right now." Elena sat on Caroline's bed and looked around. Everything was pink, pink curtains, pink walls, a pink bed, and a pink carpet. She'd been in Caroline's room a million times but never noticed just how pink everything was. "Do you ever get a headache with all this pink?" Elena laughed and hugged one of Caroline's heart shaped pillows on the bed.

"Haha very funny." Caroline sarcastically snapped back at Elena. "Go finish getting ready! Damon is going to call soon and we should leave as soon as we can to check into our room."

"It's 9 o'clock Caroline he said he isn't calling until noon."

"Well you don't want to waste any time do you?"

"No I guess not." Elena knew it was better not to argue, Caroline got a little too excited when it came to planning things. "I'll be ready in about an hour; I'll be downstairs when I'm done." Elena closed the door behind her and returned to her bathroom to put on her makeup.

She did her eyes, her lips, and her cheeks. Elena wasn't one for wearing a lot of make-up. Honestly, she didn't need it. She was lucky and had natural beauty. She never needed to wear bronzer because she had a natural glow to her skin all year round. Add summer time to it and she tanned like it was her job. She didn't have to rely on tanning booths to fake a tan.

Before she knew it, it was 11:30. She was dressed and ready to go. Caroline was ready as well, but she was in her room packing when Elena walked in. "I'm ready! How do I look?" Elena did a little twirl in Caroline's doorway.

"You look amazing! He won't be able to keep his eyes off you during that game." Caroline clapped her hands together in approval.

"Thank you ma'am." Elena laughed and curtsied before Caroline. "I'm going to go start packing my overnight bag, I guess I forgot about that part."

"Well yeah that might be a good idea." Caroline continued to fold her shirt as Elena walked out of her room and down the hall. "Don't forget to pack some sexy lingerie!" Caroline yelled down the hall after her. Elena shook her head and pretended not to hear her.

Elena pulled her overnight bag out from under her bed and began to pack. Bathroom essentials, check. Clothes for shopping, check. Clothes to go out at night, check. A bra and panties, check. What was she missing? Elena looked at her bag and realized she hadn't packed anything to sleep in. Looking through her drawers she didn't find what she was looking for, but what she wanted to wear did come to mind. A long time ago she bought a silk night gown barely long enough to cover her behind. It was short, but it was the perfect length of short. It was light pink and had black lace for trim. Elena bought it for Matt, but actually never wore it for him. She threw that in her bag and a regular pair of pajamas, just in case.

It was ten to twelve, Elena was starting to get nervous. She sat by her phone waiting for it to ring picking it up occasionally to make sure the volume was up. "Come on, ring." Elena was talking to herself. "Ring, dammit." Elena hopped of her bed and walked over to her vanity, looking in the mirror making sure every hair on her head was in place. She knew she'd have time to fix herself up at the hotel, but she was overly anxious. Just as she plugged her curling iron back in, her phone began to ring.

Caroline came running down the hall at the sound of Elena's ringtone and stood in the doorway to her room. Elena clicked the speaker button and said hello.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful."

"Hello Damon." Elena covered the mouth piece on the phone, looked at Caroline and squealed in excitement. Caroline was covering her mouth so she didn't make a peep.

"So are we still on for tonight?"

"Of course! As long as you have the time, I'm sure you're very busy."

"I will always find time for you. What time will you be getting into the city?"

"Actually I think we are leaving in like twenty minutes, it takes about an hour and ten minutes with traffic. So we'll probably be there about 1:45 or 2 o'clock-ish. We're leaving earlier than planned."

"Okay. I'll have my driver escort you and Caroline to the game from the hotel at about 4 o'clock. Is that to early?"

"No that's absolutely fine!" Elena couldn't contain herself, she thought she was going to burst.

"Good. I'll already be at the field so once you get there I'll be over to say hello. Then we'll really get to talk after the game is over. "

Elena had to really concentrate on what he was saying so she didn't get lost in his voice. The way he spoke was so smooth.

"Well I'll be waiting for you then." Elena said with a pinch of seductiveness in her voice.

"I may or may not have done a couple of things, so don't be surprised by anything that happens once you get to the city today."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. Like I said, today is going to be filled with surprises. "

"Alright I'll take it for what it's worth." Elena laughed "I'll see you this afternoon Damon."

"I can't wait. Drive safely."

"I will. Goodbye." Elena hung up the phone. She and Caroline stared at each other for a couple of seconds and screamed in unison, grabbing each other's arms and jumping up and down like little kids.

"Oh my GOD!" Caroline screamed. "I can't believe this is happening! Damon Fucking Salvatore!"

After calming down, Elena and Caroline grabbed their things and made their way downstairs. Elena grabbed the cat food and filled Jacks bowl, then pulled out his automatic water dispenser to fill up for the night.

"You know, I'm really glad he's your cat Care, seeing that he'd probably be dead if it wasn't for me."

"Shut up. I am a good mom, sorta."

Elena cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows giving Caroline the "you've got to be kidding me" look.

"Okay so I'm not good at the whole animal thing. At least you are." Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

"Bye kitty", Elena pet Jack on the head and they left the house for the night.

"Whose car are we taking?" Caroline asked.

"I'll drive, you drove last time."

"Alright, you have more of a city car anyway."

When Elena's parents died she was left their car, a brand new white Mercedes C63 AMG coupe with barely any miles on it. Elena hated it, she felt it was too flashy. She couldn't afford the up keep on her old car and she couldn't afford to buy a different one. She had let her parent's car sit for a long time, until her perfect little car died and she had no choice but to drive it.

* * *

An hour and twenty two long minutes with traffic is how long it took Caroline and Elena to make it to the hotel. They left the car with valet and took their bags into the front lobby for check in. They were a little early since check in time was 2:30, but they figured they'd give it a try anyway.

"Hello, Reservations for Gilbert, Elena Gilbert." Elena smiled at the man working behind the desk, probably the same age as her.

He typed in her name and looked at the computer, puzzled.

"Is something wrong?" Elena asked him.

"No, I am just trying to figure out your upgrades that's all."

"Upgrades?" Elena turned and looked at Caroline, confused.

"Yes, you and Miss Forbes have been upgraded to our presidential suite for your stay free of any charges. Your deposit for your original room will be returned to your account. Do you have the card that you originally booked your stay on, Miss Gilbert? "

"Uhm, ye-yeah. I think so." Elena opened her wallet and took out her credit card. "This is the one. I don't understand though, we had a regular room booked and have never stayed here before how do we have an upgrade to a presidential suite?"

"It's been taken care of by another private party Miss Gilbert. Here are your keys. Please go down to the elevators on the left and go to the 23rd floor. Make a right off the elevator and follow the signs to the presidential suite at the end of the hall."

"Thank you." Elena took the keys out of his hand and began walking. "Damon upgraded our room." She looked at Caroline "This must be the surprise he was talking about!"

They rode the elevator to the top floor and made their way to their door. "This is it" Elena said as she slid the key in the door. Caroline pushed it open as fast as she could, excited to see what was behind it.

The door swung open both Caroline and Elena dropped their things and stepped inside. They couldn't believe their eyes. The hotel room was bigger than their entire downstairs in their house. The ultra-modern tan and white room was beyond words. On the far wall of the sitting area was floor to ceiling windows that gave a view of the entire city. There were roses on the center table and on every end table in the place.

The kitchen area had all types of assorted fruit and desserts out and ready to be enjoyed.

"This guy really knows how to impress a woman!" Caroline said as she grabbed a croissant off the Waterford crystal platter. She picked up a bagel and threw it at Elena.

"Knock it off" Elena joked.

There was a plaque on each of the bedroom doors indicating which was Elena's and which was Caroline's. Both the girls grabbed their belongings from the doorway and took them to their rooms to unpack after finally getting over the initial shock of the place.

Elena set her things on the desk beside the bed. Sitting neatly in the middle of the bed was an envelope with her name on it. As she was about to open it Caroline came bursting through her door.

"Seriously, I haven't even met the guy yet and I already can't handle this."

"What is in your hand?" Elena saw something silver and sparkling in Caroline's left hand.

"He left me a note saying how he was happy that we decided to come and he hoped to leave a good impression on me being your best friend and all. He left VIP wrist bands to all the hottest clubs in the city for tonight!"

"No fucking way" Elena tore open her envelope and saw threw the note aside temporarily. There was $10,000.00 cash sitting in her lap, and the same silver wristband that Caroline had. Elena was speechless, she had never seen that much money before. Especially all at once and being cash.

"Seriously, who is this guy and how did he find you." She just looked at the money pooled in Elena's lap in disbelief.

Elena grabbed the note and started reading.

_Elena,_

_If you're reading this, you obviously are in the room and found the money and the VIP club wristbands. You're going to need them in order to have a once in a lifetime experience tonight. The city's nightlife is something else. Also, please take the money I left you. I want you to enjoy your time here as much as possible and I know you said something about shopping. I left a similar gift in your friend's room; please tell her to take it with no hesitation as well. I can't wait to see you tonight; my driver will be there to pick you up around 4:00 pm. Please don't be mad. _

_Damon_

"Is this real life?" Elena looked at Caroline dumbfounded, she couldn't believe this. "He barely knows me and he went through all this trouble? This is too good to be true!"

"He probably had an assistant do it, but still I know what you are saying. This is unbelievable. I already like this guy."

"I don't know what to say." Elena laughed and so did Caroline. "I am literally speechless right now."

"You should be. Let's celebrate, there's what I am assuming to be a really expensive bottle of champagne sitting in ice on the table in the kitchen."

"Alright, one glass and then we have to get ready. We're leaving here in like an hour and we have to spruce ourselves up, at least I do."

Elena and Caroline made a toast to their night in the city and drank their champagne. They finished getting ready and before they knew it, Damon's car was outside waiting for them. A black limousine was sitting out front the hotel.

Derek got out and opened the door for Elena. "Nice to see you again Miss Gilbert."

"Nice to see you too. Uhh, Derek was it? I'm sorry." Derek was Damon's driver the night he was in Mystic Falls too.

"Not a problem. Yes, its Derek."

* * *

It took only ten minutes to get to the stadium from the hotel. Derek drove into a private back entrance way bypassing all of the people waiting in line to enter. People were staring at the car as if someone important was in it and Caroline couldn't help but laugh. "So this is what the famous life is like huh?"

The girls got out of the car and were escorted into the stadium through a private door. When they got in, only a few fans were already in their seats. They were directly next to the Werewolves dugout and could see everything going on inside it. They could probably see the beads of sweat on the players faces they were so close.

The team was out on the field practicing. "What number is Damon?" Caroline asked scanning the field for player's numbers on the back of their jerseys.

"He's 2. I'm not sure if he's out there though, he said he wanted to talk before the game."

"Nope, there he is! Caroline found him out in center field passing the ball around."

"I see him too!" Elena grabbed Caroline's forearm and squeezed. "Oh my god, Caroline!"

For as far away as he was, Damon immediately looked over and spotted the two girls as if he heard their conversation. Elena and Caroline watched him run off the field and through a gate near home plate.

"Where is he going?" Caroline looked at Elena.

"No clue." Elena shrugged her shoulders and sat back in her seat.

Almost immediately after, Elena felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked to her left and saw a baseball cap, dark sunglasses, and a navy blue shirt and jeans. Before she could say anything, he tipped his sunglasses down and she saw Damon's beautiful blue eyes staring back at her.

"Damon!" She smiled and he held his arms out to hug her.

"Hello Elena. I'm happy to see you here. You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Elena nudged Caroline who was frozen like a statue and grabbed her hand. "Damon this is my best friend, Caroline."

"Hello Caroline, It's a pleasure to meet you." He kissed the back of her hand and flashed her his beautiful smile.

"It's nice to meet you Damon." She smiled back at him.

"How did you get here so fast, we were just watching you on the field?" Caroline asked him.

"Oh you know, I had clothes in the locker room. Just changed quick. I think its best if I'm incognito at the moment. That way enjoy ourselves without me being bombarded by people and ruining your time."

"Oh, well that makes sense." Caroline said.

"Did you enjoy your surprises?" Damon smirked and asked both of the girls.

"Did we enjoy them, seriously? I am still speechless over them. Thank you, so much. You didn't have to do that. I feel bad accepting all of i…"

"Shh." Damon put his finger up to Elena's lips. "I wanted to make your trip here unforgettable."

"Well even if we don't do anything for the rest of our day and a half here it will already be unforgettable!" Caroline chimed in. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Seriously though Damon, I can't accept that money. It's too much!" Elena said as serious as she could be.

"Yes you can and you will. It was a gift and I want you to have it. Pretend you found it instead of me giving it to you." Damon was not taking no for an answer.

"That's way to much money, Damon. I'm not taking it."

"Take it and do with it what you please. Throw it in a dumpster if it makes you happy. It's for you and Caroline so you could have the best possible time while you stay in the city. I don't want you to feel like there's something you can or cannot do." Damon knew that giving Elena that much money was crossing the line, but he really wanted her to have no restrictions. He knew how expensive things could get and how fast money goes. The offer came from his heart.

Elena was thinking about what he had said. "I don't know. Can we talk about this later?"

"As long as I see you later, we can talk about what ever you want."

Elena turned her face away from Damon and blushed. "Okay" she wasn't going to fight him because she knew she wouldn't win.

As they were talking, This Kiss started blasting through the stadium. The stadium was almost full and the megaton screen was shining bright as ever. The kiss cam was singling out people and putting them in an extremely awkward position of having to kiss the person next to them. The reactions of different people were hilarious. Some of the people chosen didn't even know each other and seeing them squirm and laugh, putting their hands up to shoo the other person away was making the stadium uproar with thunderous laughter. Damon sat patiently with the girls, laughing along as he held Elena's hand.

"This stuff is better in person than when you watch it on TV. You don't get the full effect at home" Elena laughed.

"Yeah this is really funny. We don't see this sort of stuff when we're on the field." Damon said to Elena.

The song was almost over and they probably went through 18 to 20 different people. "Elena!" Caroline screamed pointing at the screen, making Elena jump.

Damon and Elena both turned their heads to look over to the screen and saw their faces staring back at them. They were on the big screen with fans chanting "Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." as the music played.

Elena panicked and looked at Damon. He just started into Elena's dark brown eyes.

Finally, Damon stood up pulling Elena up with him by her hand. He looked at the screen and back at Elena. "Fuck it" he mumbled and he threw off his baseball cap and sunglasses and laid one on her right in front of everyone revealing himself to not only the entire stadium, but everyone watching the game on national television. It was a beautiful and deeply passionate kiss. Elena felt like time froze in place, everything was standing still but her and Damon. In that moment nothing else mattered. Everyone started screaming and cheering and girls started jumping out of their seats to run in the direction of where he and Elena were sitting. Camera's were flashing and people had their markers in hand for autographs. It was like a pack of lions chasing after a gazelle.

"I hate to cut this short, but I think I am going to go before you guys get killed by the mob running this way." Damon said smiling at Elena who was smiling from ear to ear back at him. Damon kissed her again, this time on the forehead. It was quick, but the kind of kiss that made Elena weak in the knees. "I'll see you later. Don't leave the stadium after the game okay?"

"Alright!" Elena said calling out to him as he ran off in the opposite direction of the people swarming the area.

Caroline looked at Elena. "He just kissed you on national television."

"He took off his cap and glasses. I think he wanted people to see." Elena buried her face in her hands. "I just got kissed on national television by one of the world's most desirable bachelors, what is going to happen now?"

"Breathe, Elena." Caroline was just as excited as Elena was. "The nights only beginning, don't have a heart attack, yet."

"I can only imagine what the news reporter or whoever broadcast's the game is saying."

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough, you're going to be hearing about this one. That's kind of a big deal."

"Exactly, that's what scares me." Elena felt her purse vibrating. She pulled out her phone and saw about 7 missed called and 12 text messages from the last two minutes. She knew what they were all about. People were watching the game.

"This is going to be the start of something interesting Caroline. I hope you're ready for this."

"Me? It's you who should be ready. But we're in it together, my dear." Caroline hugged Elena.

* * *

The player's ran out onto the field and the first pitch was thrown. The game had officially begun. Caroline was trying to follow since she didn't really watch baseball, asking Elena questions here and there.

In between innings Elena would catch a glimpse of Damon sending his eyes her way. He always smiled at her going in and out of the dugout since she and Caroline were sitting right there.

However, Elena couldn't pay an ounce of attention to what was going on in front of her. All she could hear was the music and feel the sensation of Damon's soft lips on hers. If she did snap back into consciousness, it was only to think about what would happen long after the game was over.


	9. Beautiful Stranger

It was the last inning of the game and the Werewolves were up by 4. Elena had finally come somewhat out of the trance she'd been in for most of the game, watching and actually enjoying her surroundings now.

Caroline tapped Elena on the shoulder "I'm going to get some food. Do you want anything while I'm up there?"

"No thanks. I'm okay. Thanks thought."

All of a sudden, half of the stadium was without power. There were noises coming from surprised fans sitting in their seats and from the players looking around unaware of what was going on. The game announcer came over the loud speaker and said that there was a minor power outage and it would be fixed momentarily. The game would be temporarily postponed until the issue was fixed.

In the meantime, Elena sat patiently in her seat waiting for Caroline to return and pulled out her phone. There were additional calls and texts that she had gotten since she last checked her phone. Most of them were from her close friends or people at work. She was about to respond to one when Caroline came rushing down the aisle and plopped herself into her seat.

"It's hard to find your way back when the lights go out on you." Caroline had a disgusted look on her face which made Elena laugh even more at her comment.

About 15 minutes had gone by and the problem still wasn't resolved.

"Hi." Damon came out of the dugout and stood against the fence

"Hello" Elena smiled at him and started into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you having fun?"

"Of course! Aren't we Care?" Elena discretely elbowed Caroline since she knew Caroline would start bitching about the power. Once Caroline got an attitude that was it, there was usually a problem with everything else going on too.

"I'm enjoying myself. Thank you again Damon." Caroline smiled at him and looked at Elena. She knew better than to say anything stupid.

"Good, I'm glad."

Caroline grabbed Damon's hand. "Hey how do you play with that thing, it's huge? Don't they make you take it off?" Caroline noticed the massive blue ring Damon was wearing.

"Oh this? It's for uhm, good luck. They always used to ask me to take it off; I think they finally gave up." Damon too looked down at his hand.

"Can I see it? It looks really cool." Caroline asked.

Damon looked up at the sky. It was dark out and the starts were begging to shine. "Yeah sure. Damon slid the ring off of his finger and placed it in Caroline's hand. She examined it and handed it back to him.

"So cool." Caroline said to Elena who nodded in agreement.

"Where did you get that?" Elena asked him.

"Old family heirloom." He twisted the ring around his finger and sighed.

Damon looked up and noticed the amount of people in the crowd trying to make their way over to the fence near him. "Listen, Derek is going to take you two back to the hotel after the game. After my press conference I will run home to change and then meet you at your hotel. Sound good?" He gave Elena one last smile.

"That would be perfect." She didn't have time to say much of anything else before fans started clustering in front of her and Caroline's seats. People were shoving tickets, hats, pictures, and anything else that they could possibly get autographed in Damon's face. He signed about 6 of 7 things before the lights in the stadium turned back on. The crowd cheered and hollered for the return of the power, and Damon took his place back in the dugout.

* * *

The game had finished after two extra innings with the Werewolves beating the Dragon's by 2. At the end of the game there was a spectacular fireworks show and all the players got medals and awards for special achievements they've made throughout the year. Being at the last home game of the season was a very special occasion for fans.

During the fireworks, a woman approached Caroline and Elena asking them if they were ready to leave. Elena gave a quick scan of the field for Damon but didn't see him. She nodded at the woman and she led them down a flight of stairs that went under the stadium seating and out a back door where Derek was waiting patiently with the car already running and ready to go.

They hopped in the limo and found their way back into their massive hotel room. It was almost 11pm so all of their delectable treats were cleaned up and in their place were different herbal teas and warm drink packets inside cedar wood boxes.

"Is there anything this place doesn't think of?" Caroline was looking through the selection of night time tea's and decided to brew one for the hell of it. "Midnight Mint" sounds like it might be good. Do you want any?" Caroline asked Elena as she walked down the hall.

"No thank you. I am going to go freshen up and change I think. I don't want to wear the same clothes out that I wore all day."

"Good thinking, I will too." Caroline waited for her tea to finish steeping and found her way into her private bedroom as well.

Elena observed herself in the full sized mirror located next to the closet door. She still couldn't figure out what it was that was different about her. She couldn't put her finger on it but something had changed. Her eyes still seemed brighter and her skin seemed to glow more than usual. She figured it had to do with the fact that she was no longer stressed out anymore, fighting her demons deep within regarding Matt. She noticed the same thing shortly after they had broken up as well.

Elena turned on the TV looking for something to watch while getting ready and put on the news. They were talking about sports and discussing the highlights from tonight's final home game of the season.

The blonde news reporter was giving her game recap and the next thing that popped up on the screen was a replay of Damon ripping off his hat and glasses and kissing her. She put her hand up to her lips and felt a tingle where Damon's had been a few short hours ago.

"…and another exciting event at tonight's Werewolves game reveals that Damon Salvatore may finally be off the market - sorry ladies. No one knows who this mystery woman is or when she captured Salvatore's heart, but that was a big move he made, and it's not one that's going to be out of the public eye quickly. An unknown source claims that he may have met her at a previous game. I guess some lucky fan's dreams really do come true."

Elena turned off the TV not wanting to hear anymore. She tied up her robe and went down the hall to Caroline's room.

"Hey do you have the news on?" Elena asked Caroline as she opened the door.

"No why? What's up?"

"They were doing the sports and recapped the game. The kiss made the headlines."

"Is that good or bad, I can't gauge your reaction?" Caroline was sitting at the foot of her bed waiting for Elena to answer.

"Believe it or not I'm not upset, I'm just confused. They said an unknown source told them I met Damon at a previous game which is true. No one knows about what happened but you."

"They probably made it up to make their story juicier. You know how the media is." Caroline tried to comfort Elena but saw that it wasn't really having an effect.

"What if someone does know Caroline? I'm kinda freaking out here."

"I don't know what to tell you. For now I can say don't sweat the small stuff. Until something happens that you need to worry, don't worry about a thing."

Elena hugged Caroline and thanked her. She was probably right it was most likely made up to make the story more interesting.

As Elena finished getting her dress on she heard a knock coming from her bedroom door.

"You can come in Care." She said loud enough for Caroline to hear on the other side of the door. She waited and there was a knock again. "I said come in!" The door didn't open so she got up and walked over to open the door herself. "Seriously Caroline what are you doing I said come in" she stopped dead in her tracks as she pulled the door open.

Damon was standing at her door with a smile on his face and flowers in his hand. He had on a suit, definitely tailored and definitely designer. He looked fantastic and Elena scanned every inch of his body. The light grey color of the suit really made his eyes pop.

"Surprise" Caroline popped out from behind him. "You were still getting ready and he buzzed in when I was in the sitting room so I let him up. Hope you don't mind!"

"No not at all. I'm just finishing up, you can come in and take a seat if you'd like Damon."

"Thanks, I'd love to." He walked in and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "So I have a couple things in mind tonight."

"Oh really? And what would those couple things be?"

"Well I want to take you to a club that's right in the heart in the city. It's a lot of fun and I'm sure you'll like it. It's one of the best clubs the city has to offer." He winked at her and smiled.

"As long as I am with you I think it's safe to say I'll have a great time."

"Well that's not all." Damon looked out the window and starred at one of the tallest buildings in the city. "See that sky scrapper over there?" He pointed it out to Elena.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"That's where I live and I want you to stay with me tonight."

Elena just starred at Damon is disbelief. "Wh-What?" Elena asked him.

"I want you to spend the night with me. No pressure"

"But Caroli…"

"Don't worry about Caroline. She can stay here and I'll arrange someone to be with her or she can come too and stay in one of my guest rooms. Whichever way I don't want her alone."

The minute he offered Elena wanted nothing more than to stay with him. But she knew that Caroline may not go for it. "Well, I don't know. I've got to talk to her first. We have plans tomorrow and I don…"

"Don't worry about that, I'll bring you back here whenever you need so you can continue with your plans for the rest of your trip. That won't be a problem. I also won't interfere tomorrow."

Damon smiled a shy, small smile in Elena's direction. "Are you ready to go?" Damon held out his hand for her to take.

"Yes, I just have to put these beautiful flowers in water first."

When she did, he placed her hand around his arm and out they went. Caroline was already in the limo waiting.

* * *

As they sat in the limo driving through the streets of Mystic City, Elena admired all the lights and the night life. There were more people out now than there were during the day. "I guess this is why they call Mystic City the city that never sleeps?" Elena laughed.

"Yeah, something like that." Damon smiled at her. He thought it was cute how in awe she was of her surroundings.

They rounded the corner of the city square and Elena saw the club they were going to. The pulsating EDM music could be heard outside and the line to get in wrapped around the building. The neon lights were almost blinding, but beautiful. Derek pulled up to the curb and people surrounded the car. Whenever a limo pulled up to a club in the city, pedestrians knew someone important was getting out.

Caroline got out first, then Elena, and then Damon. As soon as Damon got out of the vehicle people started screaming and cameras began flashing. Reporters began shoving microphones and recorders in Damon's face and began asking a million questions. Damon was able to ignore the people like they weren't even there and he casually strolled right up to the bouncer, skipping the line completely with Caroline and Elena in tow.

"Mr. Salvatore, to what do we owe this pleasure! It's nice to see you again!" The bouncer grabbed Damon's hand and gave him a strong sturdy handshake. "Please, make yourself at home." He chuckled and pulled back the security rope. "Thanks Charles."

Damon stepped back and politely held his hand out in front of him "After you ladies." Elena and Caroline stepped inside and Damon followed.

Elena was floored. The club was everything you'd picture in your mind that an ideal club would be. There was definitely a few million dollars into this place. It was very ultra-modern. "This is amazing!" Elena said to Damon.

"Thanks, I designed it myself."

Caroline and Elena looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"I own this place." Damon smiled, "I thought maybe you would have figured that out being that the name of the club is Two."

"Yeah I guess that does make sense." Elena laughed.

"I don't get it." Caroline said to Damon.

"Two is my number."

"Ohh I get it!" Caroline laughed it off, slightly embarrassed. "I'm going to the bar, I want to drink!" Caroline looked back at Damon and Elena "Are you guys coming or what?"

"What would you like Caroline?" Damon asked her.

"Hmmmmm" Caroline examined the drink menu before giving him an answer. "I would like a grape martini please."

Damon ordered her drink and one for Elena too. He ordered himself a glass of scotch and had Elena and Caroline follow him to a booth along the wall.

They sat together for two hours, laughing and conversing. Drink after drink was brought to the table for the three of them and the alcohol was flowing smoothly through their bodies. The occasional person would come to the table asking Damon for an autograph or a photo. Elena admired how patient and friendly he was with everyone. He didn't turn anyone away.

While Damon was talking to a blonde girl who had approached him for a photo, Elena noticed one of her favorite songs came on, The Other Side, and immediately she started to dance in her seat. When Damon noticed her dancing, he politely excused himself from the girl and asked Elena to dance. He offered his hand to Elena and followed Caroline who was already making her way to the floor whether they were coming or not. Elena watched as the girl whispered to her friend, most likely about the fact that Damon Salvatore was with her of all people. She was the exception to the rule where Damon was concerned. Usually it was an actress or supermodel under his arm.

For the first time Elena really listened to the words of the song. The words perfectly fit with the night and her and Damon's situation. They were in that limbo between friends and possibly something more. If tonight went a certain way, they'd be more. He already crossed that fine line kissing her at the game. Elena and Damon swayed to the music in perfect sync with one another. Elena could tell by the look on Damon's face that he was listening to the words too, most likely thinking the same thing she was.

She couldn't describe the way he made her feel. Deep down she hoped that it wasn't subconsciously because of who and what he was to the public eye but she whipped that thought clean out of her mind. Two people with the chemistry they shared is definitely a natural thing, not something that could be faked or fabricated. The feelings were real, and she knew they were mutual.

Elena noticed that while she and Damon were dancing people were taking pictures of them. Her immediate response was to flee and Damon knew it so he grabbed her hand and rubbed it gently.

"Relax. It will be okay."

"I'm not used to this."

"It's alright, you'll get used to it eventually. The more you go out with me the more you'll have to get used to it, unfortunately. However that's a decision I will leave up to you."

Elena looked down at her shoes unsure of what to say. Finally she looked up and said "Anything is possible, right?" Damon smiled back at her, taking that as a way of accepting his life style and all the negative things that came with it.

"Elena, I am going to the bathroom!" A very drunk Caroline wobbled over.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Elena had asked, concerned about Caroline's state even though she wasn't any better.

"No, I'm good!"

Elena and Damon stayed out on the dance floor and Caroline walked down the narrow hallway to the bathroom. Caroline opened the door and stopped in the doorway.

"Either I am really drunk, or you changed your clothes. Wait I thought you were dancing? When did you get in here?" Caroline was rambling and slurring her words, barely forming her sentences. The girl standing in the mirror ignored her. "Elena?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Katherine. Excuse me." Katherine pushed past Caroline and walked out of the bathroom into the crowded club.

Caroline made her way back to the table with Damon and Elena who had just finished dancing.

"You need to cut me off. I am done drinking for the night." Caroline slid into the seat next to Elena. "I'm glad to see you didn't change out of your clothes. I like your outfit better this way." She laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Elena questioned Caroline and Damon's head whipped around so fast it's a miracle his neck didn't snap.

"I saw you in the bathroom but then it wasn't you so it's all good."

"Caroline what in god's name are you talking about? Elena didn't know what Caroline was talking about. She just knew that it was time for her to stop drinking.

Fury rose in Damon's eyes. He got up and began walking, disappearing into the crowd. He was on the prowl and he knew that Katherine was still here. He wasn't sure how he couldn't sense it when he walked in. He checked every booth and every inch of the dance floor and there was no sign of her. He collected himself and walked back to the table. He didn't want to alarm Elena, or even have to explain this one so he had to think of an excuse quick.

"Sorry about that, I thought I heard a fight up front." Damon sat back down next to Elena and wrapped his arm around her.

"Oh that's fine. Everything was okay?"

"Yup. The bouncer took care of it." he lied.

A slower song came on and Damon looked to Elena, "Do you mind if I ask Caroline for this dance?"

"Be my guest!" Elena smiled at him.

The two took to the dance floor and Elena watched from her seat, laughing at Caroline who was trying her hardest not to trip over Damon's feet since she was probably seeing four instead of two.

This was the perfect opportunity for Damon to question Caroline about what happened a short time ago. "So what happened in the bathroom?"

"I thought I saw Elena, but she said her name was Katherine. I swear it was Elena though."

"Did she say anything else to you? Do anything?"

"No. She apologized and she left." Caroline shook her head.

"Interesting." Damon was puzzled. There was a reason Katherine was in town and he was eager to find out. She always had an agenda and it wasn't usually a good one. Damon feared it had to do with Elena but he didn't know how she'd know about her since they weren't dating and they had just met.

"I want to thank you for everything you've done on this trip." Caroline smiled "Elena really deserves someone like you; she's been through so much. I give you my blessing."

"That means a lot, thank you."

Damon escorted her back to the table once the song was finished. Elena was looking at the time on her phone when they returned.

"It's getting late, isn't it?" Damon had asked.

"Yeah, it's almost 4am!"

"That's what happens in the city when you have a good time." Damon smiled at her.

"This was amazing Damon. Saying it was just a good time doesn't cut it." Caroline just nodded her head, she looked like she was ready to sleep right there in the booth.

"How about we head home? Caroline can stay in my guest room; I don't think leaving her alone for the night is wise. You should be with her."

"Okay, that's fine. Elena knew that Caroline wasn't capable of staying with a stranger in the hotel. She didn't want to admit it but there was no way in hell she was missing the opportunity to stay at Damon's.

Damon pulled out his cell phone and called Derek to come and get them and shortly after he had pulled up out front. The camera flashes started all over again as they exited the club and got into the car.

The night wasn't over and as far as Elena was concerned the most exciting part was just beginning.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this chapter took longer than expected. There may be some mistakes, I have to proof read it again and I will later, but I wanted to get it up tonight for everyone. The next chapter will focus only on Damon and Elena so it will be exiting. I hope everyone likes the little twist I threw in with Katherine, I wasn't going to originally but inspiration struck. Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks for all your feedback!  
**

**Don't forget to follow me on twitter mmv_fanfiction.**


	10. Love is Blind

The ride to Damon's was longer than Elena had expected but it was a much appreciated ride. She got to see different places in the city that she previously didn't even know existed. Parts of town that aren't as popular as the inner city square were even more beautiful and each had their own style to them. There was a certain feeling of authenticity to the different locations rather than just appealing to tourists.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Damon smiled, placing his hand on Elena's thigh and joining her in admiring the gorgeous city. His hand on her thigh sent shivers up her spine.

"You're so lucky that you see this on a daily basis Damon. This is really spectacular!"

"Just wait until you see the view from my house. It's what sold me on the place."

Elena looked over to Caroline who was sound asleep. She felt bad because at this point Caroline was almost like a third wheel to her and Damon. However, that's one of the things she loved the most about Caroline. No matter what the situation, Caroline was always down for anything and always had fun even if she had to make it herself. She really defined the meaning of best friend.

"We're here." Damon pointed to the building through the window of the limo. There were large brass gates guarding the front, keeping it private and protected away from the craziness of the city. It was a very tall building; the entire front was made of glass so shiny that it could be mistaken for a mirror. The gates buzzed open and Derek drove under the covered driveway to the front door.

"Caroline, wake up." Elena shook her gently, trying to wake her. Her eyes opened and she looked at Elena, slightly confused.

"Where are we?" Caroline groggily asked.

"We're spending the night at Damon's and not at the hotel."

"Damn, I thought I was going to get some more pastries in the morning on those nice sparkly platters." Caroline laughed and scooted herself toward the door in the limo and got out. Elena always appreciated her good sense of humor, but was shocked at how easily that went. There were no questions asked from Caroline.

As they approached the door, a doorman greeted them and Damon stopped before entering his building.

"Jacob, this is Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ladies." The doorman took off his hat and gave a polite nod. He was dressed in a suit which Elena thought was so over the top.

"Jacob, please see to it that the front desk puts Elena on my frequent visitors list. She has access up to my floor at any time. Have Lorena send up an envelope with the code and information to my mailbox please."

"I will certainly get on that Mr. Salvatore, right away. Have a pleasant night."

Damon began walking in before Jacob grabbed his attention one last time.

"Mr. Salvatore?"

"Yes Jacob?"

"Miss Gilbert is a great catch, congratulations sir."

"Thanks. I know, I'm a lucky guy." He smiled and finally followed Elena and Caroline inside.

The first room they walked in had a large front desk. Elena assumed this was the Lorena woman Damon was talking about. She had short blonde hair and green eyes. Probably 5 foot 1 with a 105 pound frame, she was a real knockout. The room itself was covered in dark cherry colored wood with a black and maroon marble floor. The walls were maroon with a gold pattern throughout. It was a very impressive and reminded Elena of a lobby in a 5 star hotel. There wasn't a single thing out of place and everything was immaculately clean. There was a long jumping fountain down the center of the room straight to the front desk.

"This way ladies." Damon pointed in the direction of the Elevators.

There were five elevators, two on each wall directly across from one another, and one on the far wall by itself. Caroline went to push the up button when Damon stopped her.

"That one over there" he smiled and pointed to the lone elevator door on the far wall with a sign that read "Penthouse" above it. There wasn't a button to push, just a keypad that required a code.

He stepped aside and punched in the four digit combination. After hearing the keypad device beep, the doors to the elevator opened and the three of them piled in. There was only one button in the Elevator other than the standard open, close, and emergency call buttons so Caroline pushed it and they started their climb to the top of the building.

"You have your own private elevator?" Elena asked

"Yup. This goes directly to my house." As soon as he finished speaking, the doors opened into his foyer.

Elena and Caroline stepped into the massive, open room. Right in front of the elevator was a small area with a grey marble floor and light grey walls. There was a mirror hanging with a table below it with a huge vase of sunflowers resting there. Damon grabbed one of the flowers and handed it to Elena. She giggled as he handed it to her and she walked further into the house.

The living room was spacious room with an open floor plan. It had floor to ceiling windows, similar to those in the hotel suite but these were much larger. They overlooked the entire skyline of the city. Damon's house was on the edge of town and had a complete view of everything the city had to offer. In one corner of the room was a grand piano and a large wooden stairway leading to the upstairs and in the other was a fireplace and right in the center of the room, being the main focal point, was a set of couches and a table surrounding the gigantic TV that was suspended from the ceiling. It almost looked as if it was floating. Around the corner was a long dining room table. It had etched glass with illuminating lights underneath, so the corners of the table were glowing. This magnified the detail in the artwork on the glass. It was able to seat at least 12 people. Elena imagined how nice holidays or get togethers must be in a place like this.

"This is crazy." Caroline was in awe of the place. "Did you design this yourself too?"

"No, I had a little help with this." He laughed. "I'm not THAT good."

Elena was happy Caroline seemed to be sobering up slightly. The nap she had must have helped her. Elena always got worried when Caroline got pass-out drunk because you never knew what could happen with Caroline.

Elena rounded the corner by the table and saw that Damon's kitchen was in the back. The kitchen was literally what Elena imagined her dream kitchen to look like. White walls, white wooden Cabinets, stainless steel appliances, grayish-blue granite counter tops with a huge island in the middle of the room. In the far corner was a smaller table and on the wall directly across from the island was a hutch with all fancy dishes and trinkets in it.

"I'm stealing your entire kitchen." Elena joked.

Damon smiled at her and noticed Caroline looking up the gigantic wooden stairway in the living room.

"I'll show you two upstairs now if you want. It is late" Damon looked at his watch "Well, early. It's almost 5:30 in the morning. I'm sure you two are tired, I know I am."

"That's fine. I could use some sleep." Elena said walking past Damon over to Caroline.

Damon couldn't hear what Elena was saying to her, but he assumed it had something to do with her staying in the guest room. Elena looked worried, and when Caroline nodded and hugged her, her facial expression softened. Damon rested his hand on her shoulder and showed them the way upstairs.

* * *

Caroline was in her private room for the night and Elena was sitting on top of Damon's bed. She was starting to get anxious and nervous. She had already finished washing her face and brushing her teeth so now it was Damon's turn and she was alone inside his bedroom.

Her mind was scattered all over the place. Wondering what was going to happen, if anything was going to happen tonight. She wanted to sleep with Damon again, but she didn't want to seem easy because that wasn't the kind of person that she was. She wanted him to see the best version of herself and she knew she had genuine feelings for him. She also knew that she wanted to explore those feelings on a much deeper level. She wasn't going to let fears from her past determine her future.

Elena got off the bed and walked over to the window. Coincidentally, the Werewolves Stadium on the other side of the city was the main focal point out of Damon's bedroom window.

Elena gasped as his hands wrapped around her waist. She didn't hear him come out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" Damon said as he pulled her closer to him, nuzzling his head in her hair.

"A little bit." She giggled and placed her tiny hands on top of his.

She turned around to face him, still with his arms wrapped tightly around her and she stared into his beautiful blue eyes. Neither of them said anything, they just admired each other and were living in the moment.

"I think I'm falling for you Elena Gilbert." Damon's voice was soft. She was able to hear the truth and sincerity pouring out of him. He had the ability to make her tremble just by speaking, he had a way with words.

"I think I'm falling for you too." Elena smiled at him and waited for what was coming next.

Damon looked at her and placed a soft and tender kiss on her lips. He pulled her in even closer, placing one hand on her back and the other on the back of her head.

As much as Elena wanted more, she wanted life to freeze. It was such a perfect moments it's almost as if it were straight out of a movie.

Things began to heat up. Kisses were quicker and harder. Soft and tender kissing was becoming long and lustful. They both knew that they wanted each other and quickly.

Damon picked Elena up and carried her to his bed, not taking his lips off of hers. He sat down on the edge of the bed with her facing him, sitting on his lap with her legs wrapped around him. He stopped kissing her and ran a hand through her long brown hair, gazing into her dark, caramel colored brown eyes.

"You're so beautiful." He looked at her for a little while and then kissed her again. This time, the soft and tender kisses were back. He was so gentle and compassionate. She never had that with Matt. He didn't have a soft side, everything was so different and sometimes it was awful. This side of Damon was one of the things that made her fall hard and fall fast for this man that she barely knew.

Damon pulled back his sheets and put Elena down on the bed. He was leaning over her, one arm around her and the other holding him upright. His free hand began trailing from the top of her shoulder down to her midsection, pulling the tiny strap of her pajamas down with it.

Elena stopped kissing him and noticed that he was wearing the same grey sweatpants he had on the last time. This made her heart do cartwheels. Those pants knew just how to show off all the right places in the best possible way. She glanced back at his face and gave him a sexy, seductive smile. She kissed him again, just this time slightly harder than she had been before hoping he got the message.

Before either one of them had time to realize, their clothes were off and they were hot and ready. Their arms and legs intertwined with one another's, almost as if they were one individual. They weren't going to have sex though; they were going to make love for the first time. Things were slow and sensual, loaded with passion.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity of bliss, both Elena and Damon came back down to reality. They were finally ready to sleep even if the sun was coming up. Elena's tiny body fit perfectly in all the curves and contours of Damon's muscular frame and he held her there as close to his chest as possible. It was like they were made for each other, they fit like a puzzle and it felt so natural. Damon finally fell asleep and Elena wasn't far behind him. She looked over at him sleeping, he looked so young and beautiful. The beauty in seeing him asleep was that this way he was helpless. He was the same as Elena, a regular, beautiful guy and not Damon Salvatore the baseball player who could barely walk to his car with out getting surrounded by people. She wondered what he saw in her. She was so ordinary and he was so extraordinary. Her eyes began to closer and last thought before her eyes finally shut was how perfect her life had become in the last two weeks. Damon seemed to have filled some sort of void that was left in her life and now for the first time since her parents were gone, she felt like she was home.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm excited to have this chapter up. Damon and Elena's relationship is really going to progress and mature after this chapter. I also have a lot of twists that are coming up in future chapters. For one, a lot of people are questioning Katherine's appearance in the last chapter. No one is going to expect what her role in this actually is because its not what you'd think. Also I'm getting people who are complaining that I am showing signs that Damon is a vampire. I did categorize this story as supernatural. However that factor too is going to go in a way that you least expect it too. So just keep reading and I'm sure you won't be disappointed :) I am really happy with the reviews I am getting and I hope that you keep them coming! Happy reading everyone.**

**Don't forget to follow me on twitter - mmv_fanfiction for any updates regarding my stories! **


	11. The Day After

**AN: I am getting really excited to post these next few chapters! I have so many awesome ideas and want to share them with all of you. I really enjoy writing the chapters that have mainly Damon and Elena interactions. Please keep reading and reviewing, I appreciate all the feed back I get, both positive and negative. **

**Someone had asked me how many chapters I plan on having, I dont know an exact number, but I am going to take a guess and say somewhere around 25 by the time I get all I want to into this story. So don't worry, it wont be over anytime soon.**

**Don't forget to follow my twitter account for all updates on this story - mmv_fanfiction. :)**

* * *

Elena woke up to the sound of clanking dishes and clattering pots downstairs in the kitchen. She cracked open her eyes and had to let them adjust to the light pouring in the massive window. She rolled over to confirm that last night wasn't just a dream and saw that Damon lay there sound asleep by her side. She turned over again and glanced at the clock on his nightstand, 12:43pm it read. While looking at the clock she also noticed her cell phone's message light was blinking. It was a text from Caroline.

"_Hey! Ready whenever u r. I don't want to wake u." _10:15am

She finished texting Caroline back and as she put her phone back on the nightstand she heard Damon yawn.

"Good morning, beautiful." He kissed her forehead and fixed the blankets around him. "I have to admit, I'm happy I'm not waking up to you running out on me."

Elena hit him with her pillow. "Haha very funny" she thought about the last time she woke up in the same bed as Damon. "I promise, I won't ever do that again."

"Okay, good. I don't think I can handle watching you walk away again." Damon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him so that her back was on his chest and her head rested on his shoulder. Damon tilted his head down to her, almost able to touch her neck. "You smell good."

"Thanks I guess?" Elena laughed "I haven't gotten out of bed yet I feel like I stink."

"Nope." Damon flashed her a quick smile but quickly turned his head in the opposite direction. "Now what's on your agenda today?" he said as if he were speaking to the wall.

Elena thought nothing of it, she assumed he must have been looking out the window. "Me and Caroline are going to go shopping. I should probably get washed up and changed because she texted me at like 10 saying she was ready to go." Elena looked at the clock, she knew she could be ready in 15 minutes but she didn't want to leave Damon. It was amazing how different things were this time. She was so calm and relaxed with him, last time she was in full blown panic mode.

He finally turned back towards her and as he did, he threw the covers off of him. Elena wanted him again, his body was so tempting but she knew she had to get up and get ready. She couldn't leave Caroline hanging all afternoon. "I think I am going to get ready now. Are you coming with us?"

"No. You and Caroline enjoy your day like you originally had planned. I already changed enough of your trip to the city. I'll see you afterword, either I'll come to you at the hotel or you can come back here. It's your choice."

"Alright. I'm going to go over to Caroline's room and get ready than if you don't mind."

"Not at all. I am going to go downstairs and have brunch, I heard Mrs. Green downstairs cooking."

"Alright." Elena stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He was much taller than she was and even then she could barely reach.

"Wait, I have to give you this." Damon handed her the envelope he had made up for her with all the information about getting into his building and up to his house.

"Thanks." Elena took it, and disappeared into the hall way.

* * *

"Did you do it?" Caroline was beaming, she wanted every detail of Elena's night from the time Damon's bedroom door closed. She did tell Caroline most of it, but she didn't go into great detail.

"Where is my bag?" Elena was looking in every corner of the huge guest room trying to find her overnight bag.

"It's in the closet I think."

"Thanks." Elena grabbed her bag and changed. "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready since I texted you. Let's go!" Caroline was getting antsy and wanted to shop. She wanted to be walking through the city admiring all the windows and displays she passed, hoping to buy as much as she could.

"Wait, we have to go back to the hotel to get my car. Should I ask Damon to have Derek take us back or just get a cab?"

"Derek will take you" Damon said. He was standing in the doorway of Caroline's room.

"Where did you come from? I didn't even hear you coming." Elena had her hand on her chest; Damon had surprised her, it made her jump.

"Sorry, I overheard you telling Caroline and I… I was in the hall." Damon pulled out his phone and informed Derek that his services were needed.

"Thank you." Elena said politely and smiled, even though a cab would have been sufficient.

* * *

Elena and Caroline were on 5th avenue, center city. Caroline was in her glory and Elena was too, the only problem is their taste in clothes differed so much that each store they went in they had to split up in order to look for anything.

Elena was standing at the perfume counter in one of the small boutiques they went into. Caroline was looking at makeup in a different spot. She purchased what she wanted and made her way over to Elena.

"What are you getting?"

"I think I am getting this perfume. It smells so nice and it's all natural which is a plus." Elena lifted the wrist she had sprayed and let Caroline smell it. "What do you think?"

"That's really pretty I like it."

"I'll take a bottle of this please." Elena said to the cashier and pulled out her credit card.

"Aren't you using the money Damon left you?" Caroline questioned her when she saw the hard plastic Elena held in her hand.

"No Caroline. I can't accept that money. That's just ridiculous."

"Why, I already spent what he left me."

"Well that's you. I can't do that. I plan on giving it back to him. " Elena was pissed that Caroline was fighting her about the money. She couldn't believe that Caroline was able to take money from someone who to her was basically a stranger and still be able to spend it.

Elena took her bag from the cashier and thanked her. She and Caroline left the boutique and didn't say a word to one another until they got into the next one which was a little dress shop.

"Look at this one!" Elena said to Caroline twirling in the brown and tan sundress she tried on. "I like this one."

"Then get it. It looks good on you." Caroline smiled and continued to look through the racks of clothes. "Oh I like this one." Caroline pulled a pale coral colored maxi dress off the rack. "Wait for me okay I'm trying this one on."

Both Caroline and Elena got the dresses. Caroline looked at her watch and asked Elena if she wanted to go for dinner. It was already 4:30pm.

"Where do you want to go?" Elena had asked, looking at the row of restaurants in front of them.

"This one looks cool!" Caroline pointed to one called Mars 2112. "Let's go there!"

"Okay." Elena followed Caroline inside. "This place is so weird. Why do you always pick places like this?"

"I don't know, I think it's cool though."

The wait staff was dressed as Aliens and the whole restaurant had a spacy, futuristic look to it. The hostess sat Caroline and Elena down at a table in the center of the restaurant and they were able to get a good view of everything going on in the place.

Eventually, a waiter came over and took their order. He brought them a basket of fries to eat while they waited for their entrees. When the waiter left the table, Elena noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She looked over toward it and saw a clone of herself sitting alone at the bar. She did a double take but the second time she looked, she was gone.

"Caroline, didn't you say you thought you saw me last night but it wasn't me or something like that?"

"How should I know, I was so drunk it wasn't even funny. Maybe, but if I did I probably had no clue what I was talking about."

"No. I just saw a girl sitting over there.." she pointed to the bar "..and she looked identical to me."

"You're seeing things, Elena." Caroline laughed and popped a French fry in her mouth. "This place is probably freaking you out, I know I picked it but it is a little creepy."

Elena sat in silence for most of the time until their food came. She couldn't wait to get the hell out of there. Caroline was probably right, the atmosphere was probably getting to her.

* * *

By the time they finished eating, the sun had set and it was dark out. Caroline was tired and still didn't feel the greatest from the night before and Elena just wanted to get back to Damon. Ever since Caroline brought up the money, Elena was a little aggravated with her. They got in the car and drove back to the hotel.

Caroline carried in her bags and put them in her room. She wanted to go through everything she had bought and pack it in her suitcase. Elena on the other hand left everything in her car for the time being. She wasn't worried about bringing it in because she'd just have to pack it back up in the morning and load everything back into the car. Elena knew Caroline would be dying to show her everything that she had bought, but Caroline pissed her off throughout the course of the day and she just wanted to be alone.

Elena changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and sat on the couch to watch TV when he cell phone lit up.

"_How was shopping, beautiful? :)" _

Elena texted Damon back "_It was great! We just got home."_

Within a few minutes, she got another text from him. "_Can I see you?"_

"_Sure. Want me to come over there?"_ Elena was on pins and needles waiting for Damon to text her back. She felt like a little grade school girl with a crush. She didn't want him coming here though, they'd have to deal with Caroline.

"_Sure. See you in a few."_

Elena turned off the TV and got right in her car. She didn't feel like talking to Caroline right now so she figured she'd text her once she got to Damon's. Once she was in the car she opened the envelope Damon had given her and followed the instructions on where to park. Once she typed in the combination at the gate, there was a parking garage around the side and Damon said to park in spot number 47. Next to her was a black Cadillac Escalade and to her right was a green Aston Martin. She reached into the back and pulled out her new perfume. If she didn't look the best, at least she could smell good. She sprayed a little on herself and threw it in her purse. As she got out her car she heard a door close from somewhere in the garage.

"Wow. That's a nice car." Damon was walking over toward her. "I had to get something out of my car, good timing I guess.

Elena blushed, slightly embarrassed. She was happy, however, that Damon was dressed in sweatpants just like she was.

Damon pulled open the door on the black escalade and looked in, but he shut the door without grabbing anything. "You should let me drive that one of these days. I've always loved those."

"Seriously?" Elena looked at him surprised.

"Yeah, I love AMG Mercedes. I bought one with my first big check from the Werewolves, but that was ages ago." He laughed and nudged her arm. "Are you gonna let me drive it someday?"

"Sure why not?" She threw the keys at him and he caught them.

"Not now, later. Let's go inside." He put his arm around her and jumped back, shaking his hand as if he were in pain.

"Oww" he said looking at his hand.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Elena looked at him, confused by what just happened.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Static electricity" Damon watched the mark on his arm fade to nothing. "I'm good."

This time he didn't put his arm around her, he just walked close to her.

* * *

Elena set her purse down on the table in Damon's foyer and followed him into the living room.

She could tell by the looks of his couch that that's where he was sitting, watching what looked like a movie.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked her as he walked over to his bar.

"Uhm, sure. Whatever you're having, please."

Damon poured two glasses and handed one to her taking a seat beside her on the couch. Elena took a sip and her lips puckered and her face twisted. Damon laughed at her facial expression.

"Ughh What is this?" Elena laughed and set the glass on the coffee table.

"Bourbon." Damon smiled and sucked back his entire glass, placing it on the table next to Elena's only his was obviously empty.

"You can have mine" Elena began to say as she was interrupted by her phone ringing from her purse in the foyer.

"Shit! I never told Caroline I was coming."

"I'll go get it if you want" Damon smiled "Where is it at?"

"It's in my purse. You can just take my phone out, it's in the side pocket. Thanks"

Damon got off the couch and walked into his foyer spotting Elena's purse on the table. He opened it up and saw the perfume bottle inside, immediately feeling the burning sensation on his arm again from memory. He picked it up and read the label.

"OrganiX, all natural perfume. Made with Poppy flower, lemongrass, verbena..." Damon's eyes stopped reading at Verbena. Verbena was another name for vervain which explains why touching Elena must have burned him. She was wearing this perfume. He put it back in her bag and grabbed the phone which was finished ringing by now.

"Sorry, I couldn't find it fast enough" he said as he handed her back the phone.

Elena shot Caroline a quick text telling her that she was at Damon's and that she had already stopped at the front desk on her way out requesting a late checkout so they can leave any time after 10pm.

"It's a beautiful night. Want to go in the hot-tub?" Damon had asked her. His intention was to get the perfume off of her body so he could touch her .

"Sure! I didn't know you had a hot tub." Elena stood up to follow Damon and then stopped. "Wait, I don't have a bathing suit with me."

Damon chuckled "Don't worry. You don't need one. No one is going to be able to see you this high up."

Elena shrugged her shoulders and followed Damon out to a huge patio that she didn't realize was attached to Damon's house. It had the same beautiful view that the windows in his living room did.

The two undressed and got into the hot tub together.

"So how was your day?" Damon smiled at her and grabbed her hand, this time being able to hold it for as long as he wanted.

"It was good. Caroline aggravated me a little bit but what could you do. That's what friends are for right?"

"Exactly." Damon laughed. "Did you buy anything?"

Elena knew he was hinting at if she used the money he left. "Yes I did, I got perfume and a couple of outfits… and no, I didn't use the money you left Damon you need to take it back."

He figured that she didn't use itfigured exuded he'd save that conversation for another time. He didn't want to make her mad or upset her. "That's okay. I am glad you found some nice things though." He looked at the night sky. It was only 8:00, but the sun set so early anymore being that it was almost October. He hated this time of year because the baseball season ended and the cold weather made its way in. "Did you eat anywhere good? The city has some of the most amazing restaurants."

"The food was good, but the place itself was scary as all hell. It was called Mars 2112. Caroline picked it out." Elena was trying to gauge the reaction on his face if he liked the place or not and then remembered seeing her look alike. "Do you remember last night when we were out and Caroline thought she saw me in the bathroom but she said it wasn't me or something like that?"

Damon's eyes got wide and he looked at Elena, unsure of where she was going with this and he was slightly afraid to find out. "Yeah, why?"

"Because I think she was right. I could swear I saw my twin sitting at the bar. But when I looked a second time, she was gone. It was the weirdest thing."

In a quick instant, Damon snapped back "You're seeing things." His face was twisted and he had a funny look on his face.

Elena was shocked by his reaction. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry. I was thinking about something, that came out wrong. I think you were seeing things. That place can screw with anyone's mind, it's kind of horrifying to be honest." He laughed and Elena joined him.

"Don't worry. Don't let it bother you I'm sure it was nothing. Plus if you really did have anything to worry about you'd be safe with me."

Elena moved across the hot tub to the same side Damon was on and snuggled under his arm. "I do feel safe with you." She looked up at him and he placed a kiss on her lips.

They had gotten out of the hot tub after about two hours. Elena had to get back to the hotel.

"Will I see you again once I go back into town?" Elena asked, afraid of what his answer might be.

"Of Couse you will. You're forgetting I'm moving into town by the end of the month."

"Oh yeah!" Elena smiled and wrapped her arm around his.

"I'll call you every day if I have to." Damon said to her. He kissed her on the lips and held her in his arms. "Wait, before you go, what are you doing next Wednesday night?" He knew this was random, but the thought just popped into his mind.

"Uhm, I have work."

"Can you get off?"

"Maybe. I work every Wednesday. Why?"

"Our annual baseball banquet is Wednesday night. I'd love it if you'd be my guest, well, my date."

"I'd love to go! I alternate mornings and nights every other Wednesday so if I can switch my shift to the morning I think we'll be okay. But yes, I'd love to go with you!"

Damon pulled her into a tight hug and buried his head in her neck. "Good. I'll have the most beautiful date there."


	12. Show Me Your Teeth

**Teeth – Lady GaGa**

The beginning of the week went as it always did, working and hanging out with Caroline in her spare time. Elena was back to boring old life without Damon. The only plus was that Damon called just about every night that she wasn't working and he texted her multiple times a day. Since baseball season was over for the year and he was off until January, he had plenty of time to dedicate to her. It would be easier when he moved back into town too.

Wednesday had finally arrived and Elena couldn't have been more excited for the night ahead. She managed to switch her shift with Bonnie and now she was working from 7 to 1. Immediately after work she was meeting Caroline for some dress shopping. Tonight's banquet was black tie and she needed to look flawless. It was also playing with her mind that she'd be among top athletes, supermodels, actresses, and many other types of successful men and women at this banquet that have accomplished far more than she would in her lifetime. She needed to fit the part of being attached to Damon Salvatore's arm. Damon was taking a huge risk by bringing her; she didn't want to disappoint him or give people the wrong idea.

* * *

Elena and Julie were sitting in one of the booths watching TV from the bar. It was usually dead in the grill until lunch time and Elena would be getting ready to leave shortly after. They were making small talk and glancing at the TV from time to time. The Good Morning America was coming on soon so Julie changed the channel.

"So what are you doing tonight? You switched with Bonnie I saw." Julie was picking at the wood on the table.

"Oh, uhm, I have a party to go to.. with Caroline." Elena wasn't expecting to have to make up an excuse for where she'd be tonight even though it was probably a good idea in case anyone else asked. She'd have to keep her story the same with everyone. She wasn't sure why, but she still wasn't comfortable telling people about the fact that her and Damon were seeing each other. She feared her normal life would change too much. She wasn't sure if she could deal with the spotlight as well as he could, but she knew it was something she was going to have to get used to.

Julie grabbed the remote again to turn up the volume.

"They just said something about Damon Salvatore. Ugh he's so hot." Julie said staring at the picture of him plastered on the TV screen. "That man could make anyone a fan of baseball as long as you see those eyes."

Elena let out a nervous laugh "I know right?"

The news reporter was talking about the broadcast of the Annual MLB Banquet tonight being on ABC and what time. What happened next was something Elena was becoming way to familiar with. They showed a short clip of the kiss from the game again and the TV personality kept talking.

"In other news, the desirable Damon Salvatore seems to be off the market as of lately. It's been reported recently that he's been seen around Mystic City with the girl from this video. Everyone is starting wonder who this mystery woman is. I wonder if he'll show up to tonight's formal with her? I guess we'll have to watch and find out, maybe they will reveal a name. "

Julie's jaw dropped. She didn't say anything; she stared at Elena, then back to the TV and back to Elena again. Elena wasn't as terrified as she thought she'd be. She was kind of eating up the fact that Julie was just mind blown, maybe even jealous. Maybe she could get used to this after all.

The bells on the door were jingling and that meant a customer had come in. To avoid an awkward conversation, Elena jumped out of the booth "I got this one" and hurried over to seat them at a table.

People started coming in steadily and the restaurant filled up quickly. The lunch crowd was the same most days, but today there were a lot of unfamiliar faces in the place. Elena felt like all eyes were on her, wondering how many people actually watched TV and saw what she and Julie did. It was all in her mind, but it still freaked her out. She hurried over to her last table before she left, making sure they didn't need anything one last time. They had their check already and she was ready to get a move on. If they took any longer, she was going to be late meeting Caroline.

* * *

"How about this one?" Elena came out of the dressing room with a long velvet dinner gown on.

"You look like you're going to a funeral. Definitely not that one." Caroline laughed.

Elena laughed too. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I think my grandma would wear this." I'll try on the next one.

Elena must have tried on 15 dressed and she didn't like a single one. The sales man came over and asked if there was anything he could help her with, seeing how disgusted she was. Elena explained she was going to a black tie banquet and she had never been to one, so she didn't really know what to wear. He told her that he had the perfect dress, it wasn't even supposed to be out yet but he'd show it to her anyway. He ran in the back room to get it and when he brought it out, Elena knew that was her dress and so did Caroline.

"Oh my god. This is gorgeous." Elena held the dress on the hanger and was afraid to look at the price tag. She should have expected this, Caroline took her to the most expensive dress shop in the entire town. The dress was Oscar de Larenta and she knew it cost a fortune. The top of the dress was black, a very deep V with a gold belt made of hand painted flowers. It had an A line skirt, with matching gold flowers continuing down the dress, few and far between the closer to the bottom they got.

"How much is it?" Caroline asked, examining every inch of the dress on Elena's tiny frame.

"It's $8,000.00 Caroline, I can't afford that."

"Do you still have your emergency credit card you inherited?"

"Well, yeah I do. But it's for emergencies, not dresses." When Elena's parents passed away, it was in their will that everything they owned be put in Elena's name, including their bank account. They had enough money for Elena to live comfortably for most of her life, but she didn't want to live off of her inheritance from her parents. She wanted to make it on her own. That money would only be used if Elena really needed it someday.

"This IS an emergency, you need an outfit and you want to be one of, it not the best dressed there don't you?" Caroline was very persuasive and that wasn't always a good thing.

"Fine" Elena looked at the sales man "I'll take it" and she handed him her little black credit card."

"Yay! You're going to look hot! Damon won't be able to keep his hands off you."

Elena shook her head in defeat, once again Caroline had won. "I hate you sometimes, you know that?

"I love you too." Caroline hugged her and grabbed the bag from the sales man.

It was already 3:00 and Elena had to be ready by 4:30, which left her barely enough time to get ready.

* * *

Elena curled her hair and then pinned it up into a very loose bun, letting a few pieces hang to frame her face. Caroline did her make up at the same time she did her hair to save on time, so all that was left was for her to put on her gorgeous dress.

She was just about finished getting ready when she heard the doorbell ring which sent pins and needles throughout her entire body. Damon was here and she couldn't be more excited to see her reaction as she walked down the steps. She looked amazing and she knew it. She was able to hear him talking to Caroline downstairs when she finally opened her bedroom door; she was ready to make her appearance downstairs.

She stood at the top of the stairway taking a deep breath and then made her way down. When Damon heard her coming, he walked over to the stairway and stopped dead in his tracks when he finally saw her. She literally took his breath away. She never saw a reaction quite like that before.

"Wow." Damon was speechless. He obviously never saw Elena like this before and he liked it. "There are no words to describe how perfect you look. You look stunning." He took her hand and kissed the top of it. "That dress is gorgeous on you."

Elena blushed. "Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." She gave him a crooked, cocky smile and he returned one.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Elena turned to Caroline and blew her a kiss. Caroline waved back to her as Damon shut the door on his way out.

Derek was out front with a limousine and when Elena climbed in, she was surprised to see that they weren't alone. Two of Damon's team mates and their dates were also in the car. Elena suspected that one was just a girlfriend, but the other two were clearly married because she wore a massive diamond ring on her finger. Elena looked again and realized that she was Victoria Secret model.

Elena began thinking that she was getting herself into some sort of mess that she'd have a hard time getting out of. She was pretty sure she didn't know how to fit in with all of these people, but the ride to the banquet proved otherwise. Everyone seemed to like her and she had no problem socializing what so ever.

When they got to the location of the banquet, there were people lined up for what seemed to be miles, camera flashes going off in every possible direction, and a million news reporters waiting for someone to talk to them.

"Are you ready?" Damon said before they got out of the limo.

"I think so. This is a lot to take in."

"You'll be fine. I'll hold your hand and I won't let you go, I promise." Damon grabbed her hand and held it tight. He got out of the limo first and then helped her out.

He told her to act natural and pretend like no one was watching her. The less attention she directed toward herself, the less she'd get. He talked to her the entire walk in and she had no problems. They managed to avoid reporters and made it inside. Once they walked in, someone did grab them. It was unavoidable so Damon held Elena tight and tried to keep walking but Elena stopped. She pulled him toward her and he kept his arm around her waist while the two of them smiled for the camera.

"Sorry Mr. Salvatore, but what is your date's name? It's just for some background info on the photo." Damon looked at Elena for approval and surprisingly enough, she nodded. He knew that her name was going to be used and that the camera man was full of shit, so he didn't give her last name.

"This is my girlfriend, Elena."

Girlfriend. Elena's heart skipped at least ten thousand beats hearing that word come out of his mouth. For some reason hearing him say it made it feel so much different than thinking about the fact that they talked constantly and they did sleep together twice. The roses and tickets he'd sent her popped into her head. She never thought of it as official, but now they definitely were and the world would know it shortly. She still could hear Damon uttering the world girlfriend over and over again in her mind.

The camera man walked away and Damon turned to face Elena. "You know we didn't have to stop and take a picture right?"

"I know. I told you that I would make an effort to get used to this for you, and I meant it. This is part of the package with you and I have to accept it so that's exactly what I am doing. Consider it a head start."

Damon kissed her forehead "Thank you." He didn't have to say anymore, Elena knew was grateful that she was trying so hard to accept his lifestyle. At times, it wasn't even easy for him to handle.

They made their way into the grand ballroom and she felt all eyes on her. She knew that most of the women there were talking about her dress once she saw their lips moving. There were hundreds of people and she was amazed at all the familiar faces she'd seen before on TV or in movies or catalogues. She was literally star struck and Damon was getting a good laugh at her reaction to some of the people that she spotted. She was as happy as a clam.

Damon was equally happy. One, because Elena looked outstanding tonight and everyone in the place knew it, and two, because Damon just announced publically that they were officially dating.

It wasn't long before the guest speaker for the night was making an announcement for everyone to take their seats so that the banquet could begin on time.

At their table were two other players from the Werewolves and one player from The Phillies. Their dates were sitting with them and surprisingly they were all very friendly and talkative. Elena was relieved that she wouldn't be sitting through painfully awkward conversations all night. Adrianna, the wife of one of the guys from Damon's team who was sitting next to her was a stay at home mom for their 18 month old. She was 24 and had just recently retired as a model for Gucci.

Dinner came out and the ball room became quiet for the most part. The food was delicious and Elena thought she was in heaven. When it came to food she was a fat kid at heart. She loved it, sometimes too much. During dinner, the guest speaker announced that it was time for the silent fundraiser to support the organization that was picked by the players this season which helped troubled inner city kids get their lives together. Elena was listening to the speaker and realized that the organization he was talking about was Damon's. She immediately knew what she was going to do with the money Damon had left her. When it was their tables turn, she made her way into the private booth and wrote her donation on the card and placed a check for $10,000.00 into the donation box. Damon had no idea and she didn't plan on telling him unless he brought it up.

When she got back to the table, their food was cleared and a program was sitting in front of her spot that gave a detailed index of the night's events. Behind the program was a piece of chocolate cake for dessert.

The first event on the program was a production show; this year's was a Cirque Du Soleil show. It was baseball themed which was really cool, Elena never saw anything like it. It was phenomenal and everyone gave them a standing ovation when it was finally over.

Damon leaned over to her and whispered "Basically, when the awards are over this turns into a huge booze fest. They usually bring out all sorts of shit to do. They clear the tables and make a huge dance floor. It's a really good time."

"Seriously? That's awesome!" Elena was excited. This night was way beyond anything she'd ever expected. Elena looked at her program; the awards were next and then cocktails outside followed by the party.

* * *

There were about 20 awards given out and they were finally on the last one. Elena was day dreaming at this point, 20 awards and 20 speeches. It was getting old really fast and everyone's began to sound the same. They were really more thank you's than speeches. Elena was done listening, at least until she heard them call Damon's name for the final award for being inducted into the Baseball Hall of Fame. He was the first player to have 3,000 hits in their stadium. Elena stood up and clapped, she wasn't expecting this and she was wondering If Damon knew about it.

He got up to the podium and began talking. Thanking this person and that person, he said some really nice things. Then she heard her own name come up.

"I am honored to hold this in my hands. You know, I always dreamed of the day I'd accomplish something like this. My only regret is that my mom isn't here to finally see the day. She had so much faith in me and she's the reason I fought so hard to become a good baseball player. On the Brightside, I have my beautiful girlfriend Elena, who is sitting over there at my table to share this with tonight. She's best trophy I could ever possibly win, if you ask me."

Elena nearly died. She was so honored and so flattered that her face was probably as red as the table cloth. Adrianna patted her on the back and said something to her that she didn't quiet catch. She definitely wasn't on planet earth anymore.

Damon came back to his seat and looked into Elena's eyes. She leaned over and passionately kissed him without a care in the world about who saw. When she did, their table started clapping and eventually the entire room was clapping.

* * *

Cocktails were being served outside in the court yard while they converted the ballroom into the party room Damon explained it would become after the banquet itself was finished. Elena was mingling with everyone; it came so natural that she didn't feel out of her element even once. Damon was really impressed with the way she was handling herself. Most people couldn't handle this type of setting their first time, she was like a pro. Both she and Damon were the center of attention for a while; mainly because of the award he had just received being the only baseball player in history to ever accomplish that.

"Are you ready to go back inside?" Damon had asked her.

"Ready if you are champ." Elena laughed.

"Champ?" Damon chuckled and gave her an awkward smile.

"Yup. It felt right at the moment."

"What-ever you say." Damon laughed and walked back inside with his arm around her shoulders. For the first time tonight, he realized that he smelt her perfume but wasn't getting burned by it.

"Are you wearing your new perfume?"

"Yeah, why? Don't you like it?"

"No, I like it. I just thought I smelt it on you, that's all." Damon gave her a semi fake smile. He was baffled by the fact that he wasn't getting burned. He dropped the subject and they began checking out what was inside.

There was a dance floor and a DJ, just like Damon had sad. There was a huge bar, games, and a photo booth which caught Elena's eye, among many other things.

"Can we go in the photo booth? Please?" Elena loved pictures so Damon wasn't getting out of it no matter what he said.

Damon looked to the far corner where the photo booth was set up, noticing a bunch of funny props sitting outside it on a folding table. "Sure. Can we get a drink first though?"

"That's fine. I'll come with you."

Elena ordered a martini and Damon ordered his usual, bourbon.

"Ugh" Elena said looking at Damon's drink. He laughed and remembered the first time he gave her a glass of it. He knew exactly why she was making a face at him.

"Okay, we can go take pictures now." Damon grabbed her hand and playfully tugged her to the photo booth like a child.

They were last in line and Elena was playing with all the different props while they waited. Wigs, mustaches, hats, glasses, you name it, it was there. Damon was getting a kick out of her lack of shame, she didn't care who was watching and that's one thing he loved about her. On the inside she was a very indecisive and possibly insecure person but on the outside she let this confident girl take over. She thought one way but acted on her thoughts completely different.

"Let's just take normal pictures first, we can do props later."

"Alright." Elena put down the mustache and captain's hat she was wearing and climbed into the booth.

The first picture Elena smiled normally. Damon pulled her in close to him at the last second and planted a kiss on her cheek. You were given ten seconds in between each of the three pictures to figure out what you wanted to do next or if you needed to change props.

While they were sitting there fidgeting around before the next picture, Damon felt his face tingle. He smelt something. He used his impeccable hearing to figure out what the hell was going on and found the source of the commotion over by the bar. A bartender broke a glass and cut her finger open. Damon began to panic; he felt his eyes begin to burn and his skin was drying up. He felt pressure in his gums and his needle sharp teeth make their way through. He looked at Elena who was making a silly face into the camera, not noticing him and before he got the chance to turn away the flash went off. "Fuck." He thought. He knew he couldn't storm out of the photo booth without Elena chasing after him. That would be obvious something was up. He reached out around the side of the photo booth and grabbed for anything he could get his hands on to cover his face. The table was too far away and he couldn't reach anything. Flash. Again Elena was making a cute face into the camera and he was caught with his terrifying, unrealistic mask-like face.

He jumped out of the photo booth and waited near the printer. Anyone who saw him like this he had the ability to wipe their memory clean, but he didn't want to do that to Elena. Luckily no one was around. He needed to get the pictures before she could and pretend they didn't print right. The printer was taking too long and the smell was only getting stronger. Damon knew if he stayed in the room any long he wouldn't be able to control himself. The urge was too strong and the blood smelt too good. It had been a long time since he lost control like this. Elena came around to the printer and stood next to him. She looked over to say something and he was gone in a flash. She didn't see where he had gone, or even see him leave for that matter. The pictures printed and Elena couldn't wait to look at them. The first one was cute and made hers smile, She got to the second one and it made her gasp for air. She didn't understand. Damon's eyes were bloodshot and under his eyes, his skin was all wrinkled. She looked down to the third picture and saw a panic stricken Damon, with razor sharp white fangs sticking out of his mouth. Panic was setting in and didn't know whether she should run or scream. What the hell was this and what was wrong with his face?

She didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing she could think of. Go in search of Damon. She looked all around the ballroom and didn't see him. She looked back at their table and he wasn't there. She even asked a few people if they had seen him, and no one knew where he went. Finally she decided to check outside and there he was, pacing back and forth mumbling under his breath in the courtyard. Before Elena could even say anything he stopped moving and turned his head, already aware that she was coming.

"Da-Damon?" Elena said nervously. He immediately turned in the opposite direction with his back toward her.

"Elena, get out of here. I need a minute and I'll be back inside." He didn't know why he thought this time would be different. He couldn't pull off being human.

"No. Damon.." She walked toward him and placed her hand on his shoulder. She knew she was taking a chance doing this, but she didn't really know what was wrong either. "Damon turn around." She was confused, scared, and even a little angry and he didn't blame her.

He stood frozen like a statue and refused to face her. He finally felt his eyes relax and return to normal and he knew that he could turn his head to look at her and he did with his mouth closed. He ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling his fangs still in place.

She knew his eyes could fool her so she looked at him and then at the picture one last time. "Damon…..show me your teeth!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I listened to Teeth by Lady GaGa most of the time I was writing this chapter. It fits, doesn't it? This is one of the moments that you've all been waiting for. Yes, Damon is a vampire but you're not going to expect what I have planned in a later chapter and I can't wait to get that far. I am so happy that I am getting the feedback I am on this story. I am so honored that so many of you like my writing! Let me know what you guys think is going to happen or what you want to see happen in part II of the banquet which is the next chapter. Happy reading and reviewing :) **

**Like I said before, Don't forget to follow my twitter page mmv_fanfiction. I update on there frequently about whats going on in my story or when i'll be updating, etc. **


	13. Promise and Protect

"….What are you?" A million emotions were rushing to the surface and Elena burst into tears. She was crying and scared but at the same time equally curious. She yelled again, this time only louder. "I said WHAT ARE YOU? " She began to cry even harder. She was able to feel the hair on the back of her neck standing up and the sweat pooling around her face. Her body started to shake, she was terrified.

Damon wouldn't answer her. He looked away and began walking with no particular destination or direction ahead of him. As he walked further away ignoring her yelling, he finally felt his fangs retract deep into his gums before finally turning around to give Elena any satisfaction.

"Congratulations, you're the only person who's ever seen me this way." He didn't answer her direct question. When he did open his mouth his words were very cold and he didn't intend to be. This was equally as hard for Damon as it was her, just in a different way. Elena was the first person he couldn't compel to forget, the first person who would truly see him for what he was. He cared about her too much to mess with her mind.

Damon always had his life and blood lust under complete and total control. He almost never craved blood and he did what he had to in order to survive in a world full of regular, human, people. However, meeting Elena made him go off the deep end. He took fasting to an entirely different level which explains how he managed to get himself in to the position he was in now. With Elena, he wanted to keep his secret hidden deep inside of him never allowing her to see the monster he really was because when she found out, he knew it would be over. He wanted her to see the real him, the human side of him that was still there, desperate to be seen.

"Are you going to run on me now? Are you going to forget all of this?" Damon tried to be as calm as he could, but he wasn't successful. He was on the verge of crying himself, but he couldn't let her see that. He had too much pride. He finally found the one thing in his life that he'd been searching for and he was watching it slip right through his fingers.

Elena stood there, motionless and unable to move. She absorbed everything he said but jumped back to her initial question. "What are you?" She was still shaking and holding the tear stained picture in her hands. She wanted an answer but yet when he turned toward her she jumped back out of fear. Something deep inside her was telling her to run for her life in the opposite direction as fast as she could, but he legs wouldn't move. Her heart was telling her otherwise, too. "Please Damon, just answer me."

He sighed and put his head down with defeat. He had to be honest with her. "I'm a vampire, Elena." He began to walk away from her but couldn't leave. Turning slowly toward her and wanting nothing but to hold her and take away all of her pain and fears, he realized he couldn't. He looked at her tear stained cheeks, the make up running down her face and the indescribable expression she wore. It killed him inside because he knew her only fear was of him and there was nothing he could do.

"Please, let me explain. I'll tell you everything." Damon pleaded.

"Are you… Are you the only one?" She clutched the picture tight in her hands, only exposing the one of a normal Damon kissing her playfully on the cheek. She didn't notice the picture's positioning but he did which caused him to frown.

"Yes and no. Here yes, it's just me. In the entire world, no." Damon looked at her, waiting for her to make some sort of move. "Pleas Elena let me tell you everything. At least let me try and make you understand. Don't run from me. You don't have to be afraid." Damon was by her side so quickly she didn't have time to run even if she wanted to.

She was still had a horror ridden look on her face. "Should I be afraid?"

"Should you be? Probably but no. You have no reason to be afraid. I'd never do anything to hurt you. There isn't a single thing in the world that could make me hurt you. I want nothing more than to protect you." Damon really didn't know what to do. He never had to explain himself before, compulsion was always the answer. He also never had true feelings for someone before. He was unsure of what that felt like before Elena. "Please, Elena just hear me out."

Elena raised her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. "What happened to you in there, to your face?" She took a step toward him unsure of what would happen.

Damon sighed and knew this wasn't going to be easy to explain, but he had to give it a shot.

"Where do I begin? Okay, so when we were in the photo booth I heard something. You see, vampires have the ability to hear pretty much anything. It's like super hearing I guess. Anyway, I heard something and tried to listen in. One of the bartenders broke a glass and cut her hand open on it. As I was listening I smelt the blood gushing from her hand. Obviously vampires are driven for the desire for blood and when we are around it we… transform. That's what happened to my physical appearance. Then when you were waiting for the picture I had to bolt, I didn't want you to look at me. That's another ability we have, undetectable speed."

All of a sudden everything made sense. Why Damon always managed to pop up at the most convenient times without being heard. Now Elena knew why he had appeared out of nowhere when she and Caroline were deciding on how they'd go shopping. His hearing allowed for him to hear their conversation and his speed gave him the ability to get from one side of the house to another in under a second. This just proved to her that this moment really didn't change anything. He'd been a vampire when they met, when he took her out, and now. He was still the same person even if she viewed him differently. He was the Damon she was falling for in his true form and the other.

"How is this possible?" She said, looking up at him with hurt eyes. She was still apprehensive towards him and very distant.

"Tomorrow I will tell you everything; I'll come to you and tell you my entire past and how I got to be this way. If you can't handle it I'll let you walk away. But right now I can't let you, I won't let you Elena." He walked toward her with open arms wanting to pull her into an embracing hug.

She didn't say anything, she just stood there and as he wrapped his arms around her. She began to sob and buried her face deep into his chest.

"Shhhh, everything will be alright." He rubbed her back and held her tightly. "Please don't cry."

She let go. The floodgates she called eyes were open and flowing freely. There was so much she was holding back that needed to be released. Part of it still had to do with Matt; it was a big change in her life and now this. The man she left her fiancé for wasn't a man at all, but something different entirely. Crying was the best thing for her and it felt amazing. She returned the favor and wrapped her arms around Damon's waist. Regardless of what had just happened, the Damon that she'd been spending her time with was the Damon comforting her right here and now and that's all that mattered. Elena was baffled by why she still hadn't run off, leaving Damon and what-ever he was behind. Something kept willing her to stay and she was handling the situation a lot better than she imagined she could.

He backed up, leaving his arms loosely around her and looked at her face. "Give me one day to change your mind." He moved his hand up slowly to her face and wiped away her tears. "There's my girl."

They stood outside for a good amount of time allowing both of them to gather their thoughts and compose themselves.

"Why don't we go back inside to gather your things and I'll take you home?" Damon said

"But we already missed so much of the party? Don't you want to stay and dance?" Elena cracked a smile on her face trying to forget what had happened.

"Seriously?" Damon's smile was radiant enough to light up the night sky. He couldn't believe Elena wanted to stay with him after all she had just witnessed.

"Seriously. Damon, you can explain whatever you have to tomorrow. I don't know if I am still in that much of shock or I just realize that even before knowing this, you were this way when I met you. Tomorrow I may feel differently, but let's enjoy the time we have together now while I am being completely and totally insane."

They went inside and danced the night away with everyone else at the party. It was as if nothing had happened between the two of them. The entire night, teammates and friends of Damon were coming over to them and talking. Damon continued to proudly introduce her as his girlfriend and it got better every time he said it. The alcohol was going down easily and the dance floor became a sea of people trying to let go and enjoy the night for what it was.

It was almost midnight and Damon knew he had to get Elena home. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess it is late. Caroline is going to worry if I don't get home soon."

Damon walked Elena outside where more cameras began to flash and microphones were shoved in their faces. It wasn't any less crowded than when the banquet began and Elena saw some of the same frantic fans standing in the same places they were earlier waiting for Damon to notice them. He stopped here and there to sign some autographs and pose for pictures and even pulled Elena into a few. It was already on the news; she figured there was no harm in posing for a picture or two.

* * *

Once in the car, Elena let out a sleepy yawn and curled up next to Damon. She looked at him and examined his body up and down like she had many times before, but this time she tried to decide how she felt about what had happened. One minute she was fine, the next she was terrified which she guessed was expected. It wasn't like it was an everyday occurrence that someone was finding out the person they were seeing wasn't really an ordinary person. She eventually curled up beside him, letting her sleepy eyes close and her mind think of all the pleasant things about him, all the things that made him who he was on the inside. No matter what he appeared to be on the outside, it wasn't enough to shake her feelings for him.

It wasn't before long that the car pulled up outside of Elena's house and she woke up to the feeling of Damon stroking her hair softly, whispering in her ear that it was time to wake up. Elena sat up and looked out the window of the limo to see that she was at her own home and not Damon's.

All the lights were out, including the front and back porch which meant that Caroline must have been out.

"I think Caroline is gone out." Elena said, more to herself than to Damon.

"Well let me at least walk you to the door so you make it in safely."

"I think I can handle walking to my back porch and into the house." Elena laughed. He was so overprotective at times. She did like that about him though, it was part of his charm.

"Well I just want to be a gentleman." He smirked at her and got out of the car, holding his hand out to assist her.

They started walking up the driveway toward Elena's back porch and Damon stopped. "Thank you, Elena." He took a deep breath and continued on. "Thank you for giving me a chance to explain this to you." Elena smiled at him as a way of saying you're welcome.

This was indescribable to Damon. Vampires had heightened emotions but love was one that the vampire rule book left out. He never knew what it was like to feel love and somehow he thought that he might feel it right now. Something was burning in his heart for Elena and it was a feeling that he had never experienced before. Whatever it was, he knew she returned the mutual feeling.

She was staring into his deep blue eyes when he finally spoke again. "Please, don't go running for the hills on me Elena."

"Even if I wanted to, I don't think I could. You've got me under your spell even if I don't know what that is yet."

Damon did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her. He placed one arm around her tiny waist and the other on the back of her head, holding her and pulling her in tightly. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, letting it dance around his until they found their rhythm. She ran her hands through his dark hair and he let out a slight moan into her mouth. His hand moved down her neck and to her chest. He felt her up as she kissed him harder. Damon scooped her up and carried her to the porch, kissing her fiercely as she squeezed his arms. She found a sweet spot on his neck and began suckling the tender skin. Once on the porch he put her down and pinned her to the wall. They were both breathing heavily and the sexual tension between the two was unbearable.

"I want to get you in that house and rip your fucking clothes off." Damon said gritting his teeth together as he pressed his hardening erection into her hips. "See what you do to me?" Damon said to Elena as she began unbuttoning every button his dress shirt. She ran her hands down his sculpted chest, kissing every inch of his porcelain skin. He grabbed her head tilting it upward and pressed his lips into hers one last time before trying to open her door. As soon as it swung opened and the lights turned on they were ready to hit the bedroom hard. Damon grabbed Elena by the waist and just as he was about to pull her inside they were interrupted.

"Well isn't this…romantic." Heals could be heard clicking up the cobblestone driveway as a black silhouette appeared and stopped far enough from the porch that the light couldn't illuminate it. She stepped forward into the light and revealed herself.

"Katherine." Damon hissed.

"Hello Damon. Pleasure seeing you being... pleasured should I say." She smirked and made her way over to the steps. "I see you found yourself a pretty little girlfriend?"

Elena gasped, seeing her shadow-self staring her down. She was standing in the doorway to the house. "Damon that's who I saw sitting in the bar! That's who Caroline must have seen in the bathroom!" She whispered to him.

Katherine ignored Elena and indirectly put her curiosity to rest. "It's no secret that we look alike," she turned from Elena to Damon "...but why her and not me? I gave you what everything wanted." Katherine was running her finger along Damon's defined jawline. "I thought we'd be together forever."

"That was a fragment of your imagination Katherine. You lied to me in, you knew that this was the only way you'd get what you wanted and guess what, you were wrong." Damon's hands were balled into fists. Elena could feel the fury rising from his tense body. He looked like he was ready to pounce any second. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I wanted to visit the girl who apparently captured your heart in the way I couldn't. Please, explain to me what makes her more attractive than me?" Katherine held her hand over Damon's expose chest, right where his heart was.

"Don't touch me." Damon spat and backed up. "I'm going to ask you again. What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Just having a little fun." Katherine smiled. "You know, I didn't think smashing that glass over the bartenders hand was going to cause her to bleed that bad. I didn't expect you to have that bad of a reaction. When was the last time you had any blood Damon? I bet you're dying to try hers, it smells so good and I can hear her pulse quickening from here. It must be killing you."

"Leave Elena alone, Katherine. She has nothing to do with this."

"You're right, she doesn't. But you do. How long did you think you'd get away with playing your little game, huh? You make a convincing human Damon, honestly you do. But didn't it ever cross your mind that one day you'd eventually find someone you couldn't fool?"

"I swear to god, if I ever see you near Elena again I'll kil…."

"Do what, kill me? I'm already dead sweetheart, remember? I won't hurt her, like I said I'm just having a little fun. If I couldn't have you, why should she be able to?"

Before Damon could get another word in, she was gone. Damon pushed Elena in the house and slammed the door. "Fuck!" He yelled, pounding the door with his fist. "Elena, whatever you do. Do not let her get in this house!"

"Damon what the hell is going on? Who is that and why do I look exactly like her?" Elena slumped down, leaning against the wall holding her head in her hands. "This is unreal. The banquet and now this? I can already tell that there's A LOT we need to talk about, more than just what happened at the party." Elena's feelings for Damon were teetering on the edge. This night was proving to be too much for her and she was ready to tell Damon to leave and never bother her again. Everything she thought she could accept was made clear in this moment that she couldn't, at least for now. What went so horribly wrong tonight that she was finding out this other side to Damon's life?

Damon locked the door and began pacing around the room. "Explaining can't wait until tomorrow. I have to tell you everything right here and right now. I said I was going to tell you everything from the beginning and I will. As soon as I do, you need to come up with a way to tell Caroline." Damon threw himself into the couch.

"Well you better start talking, and fast." Elena got up off the floor and made her way upstairs to her bedroom. She left the door open as a sign that she wanted Damon to follow her. Damon followed her up the stairs but stopped in the hall as she stormed into her room. After a few minutes, Damon made his way down the hall and stepped inside her bedroom once he was calmer.

Disgust was written all over her face "Talk." She demanded as he sat down on the foot of the bed, trying to collect his thoughts and figure out where to start. "As the night progresses, you have more and more explanations to make and I have less reasons to want to hear any of them."

For the first time in his life, Damon was afraid of losing someone. He ran his hands through his messy hair and sighed. He looked over to Elena who had her hands crossed at her chest and was eyeing him down, ready to explode any second.

Damon took off his jacket and threw it on the floor, making himself comfy on the bed. It was going to be a long night.

"It started when I was in college. I met Katherine and became friends with her. After two years she made me a promise that I was crazy for accepting, yet I couldn't refuse. I trusted her. She told me that she knew a way for me to I see my mother again."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this update took so long! The next chapter is going to be really heart-felt and emotional on Damon's part, so I am really excited to get the next chapter going. This chapter left with a cliffhanger that has to do with the different role Katherine is going to play in this story in comparison to the show. I know this chapter is going to probably be my first with some semi-negative reviews, but it was necessary. **

**I hope you keep reading and keep the reviews coming! Thank you all so much for your feedback. **

**As always, don't forget to follow my twitter for updates on my stories mmv_fanfiction :)**


	14. Everything I've Always Meant to Say

**Here's Everything I've Always Meant to Say - Jamison Parker (This is one of my all time favorite songs.) **

"I met her in college on my first day junior year. Her apartment was next to mine." He looked over to Elena to see how she was dealing with this. Based on the expressionless face she was sporting, he couldn't judge and he went on. "I was moving in my stuff out of my dorm and into my new place and she offered to help. She was in her final year, studying supernatural folk lore of all things. We became really good friends and spent a lot of time together. I was studying sport's medicine and played baseball for the university, so safe to say I was always on the go. She always came to my games and we did homework together all the time. Two years later I found out what she was. I walked in on her feeding so I was pretty shaken up. Eventually she convinced me everything would be alright and she presented me with her offer." Damon looked back at Elena who was listening very carefully. "Believe me when I tell you, I know exactly how you must feel, finding out about. It might even be harder for you because I had no interest in Katherine beyond friends."

"Wait a minute." Elena stopped Damon from going on with his story. In that moment she forgot all about her anger, instead sorrow rushed in taking its place. She knew Damon was close to his mother just from the little bit he told her when she first met him, but she didn't realize just how important his mother had been in his life for him to do what he did. "I need a chance to let this soak in. She told you that you could see your mother again?" She wondered what she would have done if someone had offered her the same thing.

"Yeah, she did. She said that if I made the transformation, I'd see my mother again in the time that I was… dead. Being on the other side she called it." Damon kicked his shoes off and they landed on the floor not far from his jacket. He made his way up to the top of the bed next to Elena and placed his hand on her forearm which was wrapped tightly around her knees.

"So you're…..dead? Now?" Elena's eyebrows rose as she asked, uncertain of how she felt about that factor in his explanation. She glanced down at his hand touching her arm and it sent chills down her spine. "How is that even possible?"

"I am but I'm not at the same time, it's complicated. You have to die with the blood of a vampire in your system in order to begin the transformation. If it's in your system at the time of death, I guess you could say you come back or wake up. You feel normal, you can breathe like a living person and you feel everything you did when you were alive as far as feelings go, just that they are magnified. The difference is you can't feel the warmth of the sun on your skin or the cold winter air. You don't actually need the air to breathe or food to survive."

Elena looked up at Damon's sad eyes, similar to her own. "How could you do that to yourself, Damon?" She wanted to know where Damon came from, his past, his secrets. His past depended on their future together.

"It felt like the only option, my only way out. My mom was the only person I cared about in my life and when I lost her, I lost apart of myself. When she died part of my soul went with her. My dad never liked me and always favored my younger brother and that drove a wedge between the two of us. I had nobody."

Damon stopped to think about that day. He remembered it all too clearly. Katherine was in his apartment and she was giving him the run down on what would happen.

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want, Damon? Are you sure that you can handle this?" Katherine sounded sincere, but she was entirely too sure of herself and her plan to find love with Damon for all of eternity. She found the key to getting him to agree.

"This is what I want. Please, I just want to see her again." He remembered saying to her, tears staining his cheeks. Within seconds she had bitten her wrist and shoved it to his mouth and as soon as he took a drink, she snapped his neck he fell to the floor; lying lifeless on the cold hardwood.

When he woke up, Katherine was sitting in a chair watching him. When he gasped for air, she ran over to him and placed a vial of blood near his mouth, letting a little spill in completing his transformation. She stroked his hair "its okay. Just drink. That's it Damon..."

After a couple minutes of coming to terms with what this meant for him, he asked Katherine "What now? Was that it? Was that the only time I'll ever see her again?"

"Unfortunately yes. But you don't ever have to worry about being alone again." Katherine placed both of her hands on each side of his face looking compassionately into his baby blue eyes, she smiled. "Now we can be together, forever. You can be mine and I can be yours. We can love one another until the end of time." She moved closer to his face, her lips about to make contact with his.

Damon pulled her hands off of her face and jumped back, far enough away that she couldn't touch him. "What are you talking about? Katherine what are you doing?"

"Seriously? You never picked up on my feelings for you? I love you Damon." She took a step closer to Damon, only for him to take another step back. "I thought if I could convince you that you'd see your mother again that it might make you love me. I granted you the one thing you wanted most in your life."

"I wanted to see my mother, not fall in love. You're my friend Katherine, that's it."

"Well to me you're more. I've loved you since the day I met you and I knew you would never return the feeling as long as you were…human. That's the vampires curse, falling in love with a human and now you're not a human, you're a vampire."

"So you used me seeing my mother as a way to manipulate me into being with you? To change me into being like you? Do you think that this is okay? It's not!"

"I wouldn't put it that way but..."

"But nothing. I am thankful for you granting me the opportunity to see my mom but that's all. I will never love you Katherine. Ever."

Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Don't cry. You did this to yourself and guess what? I will never forgive you for it. How dare you use something as precious to me as my mother to execute your little plan you bitch." Damon was getting mad, very mad. His face was turning red and he could feel the tingling in his face. "News flash Katherine, I'm not your fucking puppet!" Why did I ever agree to this? I don't want to be a vampire! I can't be a vampire!" Damon was screaming at her "Get the fuck out of my apartment and never come back. I don't ever want to see you again as long as I am walking this earth." Damon was hurt and confused. He wasn't sure why his emotions were all over the place, he thought he was over reacting but it couldn't control how he was reacting. His anger was rage and his sadness was despair. This must have been what Katherine had told him about, how you're emotions begin to screw with you and they become strong as a vampire. "I SAID GET OUT!" He grabbed her and shoved her toward the door, not saying another word to her.

She looked at her reflection in the glass of the door and saw her running make up. She attempted to fix it. "You'll be sorry. I'm promising you something else. I promise that I am going to show up and haunt you for the rest of your life. When you finally find true love, I'll be there to ruin it for you. If I can't have you Damon, nobody will." She threw an envelope at him containing a hard piece of metal and a note. "You'll be sorry, then you'll wish you were with me. You'll see what you're missing out on." The door slammed and she was gone.

Damon threw himself on his bed and covered his face with his arms. His face still felt funny and his gums were starting to hurt. He held his mouth and the pain was becoming unbearable. Unaware of what was happening, he got up and walked over to the medicine cabinet. Upon closing it he froze in place. He saw his face, his vampire face in full force looking back at him for the first time. He was horrified. Bloodshot eyes as red as fire were staring back at him, wrinkles and cracks were forming in his skin directly underneath them. He opened his mouth in shock and noticed his fangs in place of where his canine teeth once were.

He grunted, slamming the glass with his fist as hard as he could, sending little tiny shards flying around the room. As soon as he did it, he felt a piece of glass lodged in his hand. He pulled it out carefully and watched the blood stop, the incisions heal, and the scar disappear like if it had never happened.

Damon packed up his bags, left the university and never looked back. Luckily for him, he had signed his contract with the Werewolves the day before and college baseball was in the past. He had a couple of months before he would start, and that gave him just enough time to figure out what being a vampire was all about, just enough time to lose himself.

* * *

Damon snapped back into reality, the feel of Elena's hand on his face brought him back. Even after all they were dealing with tonight; it was amazing how her soft touch healed him in so many ways. There was something about her that made his world spin again.

Elena's heart was breaking; listening to Damon she knew he was reliving his past as he told her about it. His face showed pain and hurt with every word he spoke. She imagined it was as hard for him to spit out as it was for her to hear and believe. "Did you get to see her again, your mother?"

"Yeah, I did. It changed me. The part of me that was previously broken was put back together, I felt whole. I was with her long enough for her to tell me that she was proud of the man I became, but disappointed with my choice. She said it wasn't my time to be with her again and that I'd regret that choice every day. I thought it was all in my head, but it wasn't. I was able to feel her touch when she grabbed my hands. I remember how abandoned and alone I felt in a matter of seconds. Looking at her brought up a lot of unanswered questions. It wasn't until long after my transformation that I realized I was a different person though, which was too late." Damon looked down at his wrist; the gold bracelet his mother had given him so long ago was still in its rightful place. "Right before I came back into the world, she started to say something that I didn't get to hear the end of." He looked into Elena's eyes, seeing that she was hanging onto every word he said. "She told me that I would find the love of my life, but I would always be burdened by it. Everything after that was a blur and she was gone."

"So do you regret your decision?" Elena straightened her legs and laid down on the bed, she rested her head on Damon's chest and listened to the rest of his story. She thought that maybe if she showed him that she was relaxed, it would help him too.

"Every day of my life. The only good thing that came out of it was it made me a better baseball player. But I found out that Katherine had a plan and that plan helped me to figure out what my mom meant by the last thing she said to me. Katherine's main concern wasn't just about allowing me to see my mother; it was because she found that love my mom was talking about and realized she could never have it as long as I was human. She used my mom as a plot to get me to agree to her crazy promise. She changed me so we could live eternally together. She loved me, the only problem was I didn't love her and after becoming a vampire and realizing what I let her to do me, I resented her." Damon looked down at his hand and started to twist his ring. "When I told her I never wanted to see her again, she left me this and a note. I found out quickly that if it wasn't for this ring, I would have never been able to bring myself to living a regular life which obviously now I depend on. This ring allows me to walk in the sunlight."

"That's the ring you let Caroline hold at the game, isn't it?" Elena grabbed his hand and examined the ring on his finger.

"That would be the one. It was already dark out, so I was able to take it off and hand it to her without it being a problem."

"What happens if you take it off in the sun?"

He looked at her, unsure of how she'd take the answer to her question. Other vampires didn't take to him being a day walker to easily, but she didn't need to know that. "I'll basically turn into dust. My skin will catch fire and burn."

"Do other vampires have these?"

"Me and Katherine, she has a bracelet."

"Where did she get them from, do you know?"

"Nope. She never told me. I'll never know."

"So obviously you need it to play baseball. How do you get away with wearing that during your games? It's so big." Elena poked at it with her tiny finger and he took it off and placed it in her hand.

"Compulsion. But that's for us to discuss later. I've never used it on you, for the record."

Elena pushed the ring back onto his finger and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes with her other hand. She didn't want to make him continue on because she could tell this was getting harder for him. The pain was written across his face but she needed to understand him if she wanted to continue seeing him. She figured they could have this conversation at a later time.

"Damon, you can tell me later. You don't have to bring this up I can see these are painful memories for you and I don't want to ma..."

"It's alright, I need to tell you these things. You need to understand me and where I came from, what I am." Damon sighed and continued. "So anyway, Katherine bolted when I told her that I hated her and there was no future between us. I was hurt that she lied and used something as precious to me as my mother to get her way. However the main problem with abandoning her was that I was a new vampire, I had no idea how to survive. If It wasn't for my friend Alaric who I met a month later, I'd really be dead, for good. I went off the deep end and he brought me back. I was dangerous; I killed anyone that came into my path. I didn't know how to control my blood lust and I certainly didn't know how I'd survive this lifestyle. I was a monster. "

Elena's grip on his hand stiffened, he knew she was alarmed by his confession. She didn't realize what it meant to be a vampire in its truest form. After all, Damon was rare. There were no other vampires who lived and controlled their life the way he did. Most didn't want to be human again, he did. She couldn't imagine him being a blood sucking creature of the night.

"The problem with being a new vampire and being so unaware was that I didn't realize I shut off the part of me that can feel. It's like a switch; you can turn off all of those emotions that make you human if you want to. However it's next to impossible to turn back on and Alaric helped me do that. I needed to find that part of me again. You just have to want it bad enough, you have to want to change and I did. He showed me there was another way and I fought for it." Damon turned from Elena and looked out the window, the moon was lighting up the sky and the wind was blowing slightly. Damon could think of a million things he'd rather be doing with Elena than this, preferably without clothes on. "You can't choose what you feel when it suddenly comes back on. The pain, the guilt, the misery from all the terrible things you did hurts ten times worse. But once you can hurt, you can love and love is the point. Love is supposed to be the drive all vampires because it is something we can't experience the way we want to. We can give it and when we love, we love harder than anyone else, but we can't get it in return. Fighting for it brings out the best parts in us.

"So what is the reason behind not being able to be loved in return?"

"It's part of the curse. They say that the only way to break the curse is to have someone fall in love with you, someone human. However as far as I know, it's never happened in the history of vampirism. Why would it?"

"So that makes sense as to why Katherine …changed you. She knew that you could love her if you were like her?"

"Bingo."

Elena snuggled closer to Damon she wasn't sure why, but she felt connected to him now more than ever. His honesty was something that she cherished. He was so open with her even though he knew it could change her opinion of him entirely. Her fear had left her long ago and all she wanted was to be as close to him as possible.

Elena let out a slight giggle and looked over at Damon.

"What?" He asked surprised at her laughter after everything he had just said.

"So this might be a weird question, but how old are you? Like how old are you supposed to be? Do vampire's age?"

"No, your physical appearance basically freezes at whatever age you were when you went through the transformation. For me, that's 21 years old. As far as how old I… wait are you sure you want to hear this?"

"I asked didn't I?" She smiled at him.

"As of right now I'm 170 years old. In a couple of weeks I'll be 171 and that's considered young. The original vampires are thousands of years old."

"Holy shit." Elena looked at Damon and couldn't believe it. He really did have the appearance of a 21 year old and not a day over. "So you were born in the 18 hundreds?"

"1843 to be exact."

"Wow, that's crazy!"

Damon sighed; he wrapped Elena in his arms and held her there, he didn't want to talk about this anymore but knew there was tons more he had to say. He wondered if she was going to stay or if he'd have to watch her walk away from him but he had a good feeling about all of this. His arms remained around her for what felt like forever as they talked and discussed more about him and his life style.

* * *

"And that's why I told you I got shocked the night you came home from shopping, it was really your perfume. Vervain could paralyze a vampire."

"So all I have to do is stab you with some wood or wipe some herbs on you and you'll go poof?" Elena joked with him.

"Haha very funny" he said sarcastically. "And no, you can't just stab me anywhere you know, it has to be in the heart."

"Why are you telling me this? I could be plotting your death, second death, as we speak."

"I trust you, but then again I could compel you to forget what I am telling you."

Elena forgot he mentioned compulsion earlier. "Yeah about that, how does it work?" She ran her hand through her hair and yawned. She was starting to get tired.

"Well, basically I can look into your eyes and tell you something and you'll believe it or do it or go along with whatever it is I say."

"I wouldn't complain if I had the ability to make people do what I say." Elena thought that sounded like an amazing capability. "That's fantastic."

"Yeah well, it's not as great as it's cracked up to be. The only way any of this stuff works, the compulsion, the speed, the hearing… is if you have the proper amount of blood in your diet."

Elena started getting nervous again, for a while she forgot why she and Damon were really having this conversation in the first place. Immediately after he mentioned blood she pictured his bloodshot eyes and pointy fangs jetting out of his mouth. Her heart began to race and he was able to feel her pulse. She did a good job at hiding her emotions.

"Please, calm down Elena. Like I said it's in the past." He said to her in the calmest voice he could. "It's okay." He took a deep breath and managed to fight off his instinctual urges. He calmed his red, wrinkled eyes back to their usual hue of blue and looked at her.

"So why is this happening to you, why did this happen to you tonight?"

"Because I went too long without blood. I am usually good with fasting and drinking only when needed, but meeting you kind of caught me up in all of it. You make me feel, alive. I forgot I needed the blood. I have a friend from the hospital who supplies me with blood bags I think it's time to get some more."

"Oh."

"Look, I know this is a lot to deal with. Its more than a lot, it's crazy because it's something that shouldn't exist. I really like you, Elena. I want you in my life; I have hope that we could actually make this work. Hope is the only thing stronger than fear. If you could get past your fear and not be afraid of what you saw tonight, I think we could have something spectacular together." He kissed the back of her hand. "You're all I have left."

"Excuse me?" She looked to him, shocked at the confession he was making. It sounded to her that he was following in Katherine's footsteps. Not wanting to change her, but falling for someone that in all honesty, he could never entirely have. This made her sad, because she thought he was an amazing person and definitely capable of being loved. Even if they had just met she was pretty sure that what they had was real. She wasn't in love, but she knew she had a hell of a lot stronger feelings for him than just liking him.

"I'm afraid of losing you, Elena. That's one of the hardest parts of this; of being a vampire. You watch all your loved one's either leave or die and realize that you're alone in the end. I'm not ready to be without you. I know we just met, but I've never felt this strongly about someone before. I don't think us meeting was a coincidence; I think it was meant to happen and I love the time we've spent together. I feel like everything in my life has led me to you. My choices, my regrets, everything. When we're together my past seems worth it. If I had done a single thing differently, I wouldn't have met you. I wouldn't be here today to meet you, I'd be long gone by now."

Elena's heart was ready to burst. Damon had a way with words that made her tremble. He was perfection in every sense of the word, human or vampire. That last line was enough to push her emotions over the edge. She knew what she wanted, and she knew what she had to do next.

"To be honest Damon, I don't know what to say. Tonight proved that there is a lot that we're going to have to work on, unnatural things that I don't know if I could handle. We're going to have to put a lot of effort into this and I'm scared of what may happen if it doesn't work out. It makes me sad to think that this could be over. Just like you I've never felt this strongly about anyone.. But I don't know if that's enough, not this time. This is a lot to keep in the back of my mind. You're a vampire, Damon. I can't promise you anything because I don't know if I can do this…"

This was it. His heart sank and he felt like he was stabbed in the chest. He looked like someone just slapped him in the face. His worst fear was coming true, this was over and she was preparing to tell him goodbye.

Elena smiled at him "But that doesn't mean I'm not willing to try and make it work. I want to make it work and I am not ready for you to be out of my life just yet."

Just when Damon was preparing for the worst, she went and said the best thing he could have possibly heard. He was off the bed and holding her in his arms in a matter of seconds spinning her around the room. His lips were forcefully on hers, kissing every inch of mouth. He pulled back to look at her face, tears were flowing from her eyes. He wiped away the tears and kissed each of her eye lids. He couldn't help it, but a single tear ran down his cheek too. For the first time in Damon's life since his mother had died, he felt wanted and important. He felt needed. This was the best possible ending to what may have been the most horrific day either of them had ever experienced. Damon knew that this was the beginning of something beautiful.

* * *

Damon and Elena were both in her bed under the covers. Elena was on her side and Damon was behind her holding her tight against his body. She fit perfectly and knew that this is where she belonged at this exact moment.

"Are you working tomorrow, well, today?" he asked.

"No why?" Elena turned over and faced him.

"I have one more thing I want to show you. Then it will put some more of my past in perspective for you."

"Okay." Elena smiled at him and he kissed her forehead and he pulled the sheets up around her.

"Goodnight, beautiful. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to explain."

"You're welcome. Goodnight, Damon." Elena kissed his cheek and then turned out the lights. She curled up in her blankets and closed her eyes.

A few minutes passed and Damon spoke up again. He was unsure of how she'd react to what he was about to say, but he knew it had to be done. It was now or never and the timing was right. "Elena?"

"Yes?"

"One more thing."

"Sure, what?" Elena rolled from her back onto her side in order to face him.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, here it is! One of the most important chapters that has been posted so far! From here, the story will only get more interesting and I cant wait to keep updating. Let me know what you think of Katherine's role in Damon's life? What were you guys expecting? What do you think will happen now that Damon confessed to being in love with Elena? Happy reading and reviewing!**

**Also, I am just putting up a warning now, I am going on vacation for two weeks this Saturday, August 10th, but I am bringing my computer and I may be able to get an update in. If not, you'll have to wait until I am home :(**

**Lastly, dont forget to follow my twitter account for updates on my stories - mmv_Fanfiction **


	15. The House That Built Me

**The House That Built me – Miranda Lambert **

"I think I'm falling in love with you. You make me feel so… alive."

Elena was speechless. Her eyes swelled with tears and she was unable to speak.

"My mom always used to tell me that the heart wants what it wants. There's no logic to explain such things; you meet someone and you fall in love and that's it, there's no turning back. It's something that you can't fight. I gave up that fight the second night I went out with you." Damon watched Elena, the curve of a smile slowly forming on her lips, but no words escaping her still. "Elena, please say something."

Elena didn't say anything. She smashed her lips straight into his and kissed him as hard as she could. There was no room for words; there was barely any room to fit something as small as a piece of paper between their bodies that were pressed together as if they were glued. Elena kissed him hard and then soft, creating a beautiful rhythm that always seemed to work for them, occasionally plunging her tongue deep into his mouth. Damon flipped her over so she lay underneath him, his muscular body pushing down on her tiny frame. He began kissing from the tip of her nose all the way down to her belly button, making her squirm with every kiss from the sensation on her skin. He drew circles down her abdomen with his tongue, knowing exactly where to stop and spend some extra time. He knew her body like he knew the back of his own hand, he studied it and he knew what she liked.

The thought of what he might do to her alone could make Elena beg for mercy. Damon's finger found its way into her, gently moving in and out with an occasional thrust applying pressure in all the right places.

"You're so beautiful, Elena." Damon smiled, pulling her panties aside and lowing himself to kiss the rest of her gorgeous body.

"Damon, please." Elena begged as she arched her back, breathing heavily. Elena bit her bottom lip and let out a moan filled with pleasure. Damon looked up at her, enjoying every bit of her. He was ready to go over the edge and take her down with him.

"Are you ready for me?" He asked, sliding her panties down to her ankles. She didn't respond, she just nodded her head and pulled him close to her, their lips making contact once again. He knew that was an open invitation. It wasn't before long that Elena felt that familiar sensation that drover her wild.

Damon thrust in and out of her hard and fast at first, and then slowed to a steady but gentle pace. He was long and thick and Elena felt every stretch as her muscles tightened around his length as it plunged deep inside her. They kissed and found themselves multiple positions before finishing, both crying out each other's names.

* * *

Elena woke up and focused her eyes on the alarm clock next to her. The sun was blinding as it illuminated her entire bedroom, it was much later than she anticipated. She rolled over and it took her a few seconds to realize that Damon wasn't in bed anymore. She panicked slightly, thinking that maybe it was a mistake that Damon told her what he had and that she initiated sex rather than saying it back, until she heard his voice downstairs. He was most likely talking to Caroline and it put her mind at ease. Elena threw on her robe and went to brush her teeth.

As she approached the stairs, the smell of pancakes and bacon filled the narrow hall. "Mmmmm." Elena mumbled to herself as she made her way down to Damon and Caroline sitting at the kitchen table, laughing.

"Good morning." Elena smiled at Damon and then at Caroline whose face was beaming with joy. "Why are you so happy, Care?"

"Alex." Caroline flashed Elena her ring finger which sported a moderately sized solitaire diamond in a silver setting.

"Oh my god! You got engaged?" Elena was as much surprised as she was semi horrified. "I'm happy for you but isn't it soon?" Caroline knew Alex only a few weeks longer than she had known Damon. It was awfully fast for something like that, but who was she to talk. Damon just told her that he was in love with her and she wasn't sure if she felt any differently about him in return.

"NO!" Caroline exclaimed, "it's just a promise ring. But isn't it beautiful?"

"It's very beautiful. That's awesome Caroline, good for you." Damon jumped in on the conversation and Caroline returned a genuine smile in his direction.

"I was just telling Damon before you came down that Alex told me he wanted to take things slow, but he was serious about us. One night when we were out I told him some of the things I've previously gone through and well, I guess he wanted to reassure me that it wouldn't happen this time." Caroline glanced down at her finger and giggled.

"Congratulations Caroline, that's great." Elena turned her attention toward Damon who was placing a plate of food in front of an empty seat at the table. "Looks like you've been busy this morning."

"I have been." He smiled, "we have a long day ahead of us, remember I told you there was one more thing I wanted to show you?"

"Oh yeah." Elena shoved a huge bite of pancake into her mouth and began to chew, thinking about last night and how perfect it was.

"I wanted you to have a nice breakfast; you might not be eating again for a while."

"Thank you, Damon. These are delicious by the way." Elena poured syrup over the remaining pancakes and shoved another bite into her mouth.

"Anytime." He smiled and got up from the table.

"I'm going to shower and get ready now. I'll be ready in an hour or so." Elena placed her dish in the dishwasher and headed back to her bedroom.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Elena asked, looking at the scenery passing them by outside of the car.

"You'll see. It's only a little bit farther." Damon smiled and continued to look straight ahead.

Damon hadn't stopped smiling all morning. Elena knew it was due to how well things went between the two of them after all that had happened yesterday. She wasn't sure how she was going to be able to deal with this, but it was worth a try and she was going to give it all she had.

"God do I love this car!" Damon said as he slammed his foot on the accelerator and sped off on the empty street.

Elena chuckled. She liked how carefree Damon was right this moment. She also thought he looked sexy as hell driving her car. "I do too, now at least."

Damon turned left onto a road lined with huge willow trees on both sides. It looked like something out of a movie. He drove about a quarter of a mile before being stopped by a huge, rusted gate. It looked very old. Elena noticed the cursive S dead center surrounded by swirls of fancy metal and knew exactly where she was. Damon put the car in park and got out. He walked over to the gate which was chained shut and pulled out a key and removed the lock, letting the chains crash to the ground. He pushed the gate open and got back in the car.

"We're here. My old new house."

"What do you mean old new?" Elena asked before Damon put the car in drive again.

"This is the house I grew up in but I'm having it renovated so I can move back here, remember? I know I told you about it."

"Oh yeah, you did that's right." Elena looked at the overgrown, spacious lawn. She knew that back in its day this was obviously a beautiful place, she imagined a young Damon playing out here with his toys and some friends.

As they continued down the driveway, they eventually made their way to the front of the huge, white historic looking home. In the center of the driveway were remnants of what looked like a three tear fountain. Four massive white, cracked pillars held up what was left to the part of the roof covering the porch. Vines covered most of the front of the house except for where new windows were obviously put in place. The outside looked like it had been abandoned for centuries.

Elena stood in the cobblestone driveway and looked at what was probably considered a mansion back then.

"The inside is almost completely done. They rebuilt the entire interior of the house from the ground up so I could move in faster. The outside is being started next Thursday. Would you like to see it?"

"I'd love to." She smiled at him and took his hand that was stretched out for her hold. He led her up the giant set of steps and dug through his pocket for the keys.

"Well, this is where it all started…" he began as he opened the door, stepping aside to let Elena enter first.

The house was beautiful inside. It had 1800s elegance written all over it. Damon renovated the house, but he made sure he kept the appeal of the place. He didn't want to take away from the beauty in the architecture of the home. It looked like it had been preserved in time without a speck of dust accumulating. The only thing Damon needed was furniture.

"This is absolutely breathtaking, Damon!" Elena walked over to the bay window overlooking a giant courtyard leading to an even bigger backyard. "Wow. I would have loved to see this place when you lived here."

"It was something else. When I found the architect who basically drew up my plans to redo the inside, I kept it to mostly what it looked like back then. I think when I get to furnishing the place I am going to stick to more present day stuff. Give it a little mix of old and modern times. The outside I'm not changing at all, just freshening up."

"I think it's going to be beautiful. I can't wait until the whole thing is done, I'd love to see it then."

"Don't worry, you will." Damon smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "Come on, there's something else I want to show you, then I'll tell you the real reason why we're here."

Damon took her out the back, walking through the courtyard to the open field that was obviously the backyard. The grass had been recently cut so it wasn't too high, not like the front of the house. They took a slow walk, further and further into the corner of the yard with Damon leading the way.

"This place that I'm taking you now, it's really special to me."

Elena was able to hear the sound of water running in the distance. "Is there a river near here?"

"Yup. That's exactly where we're going."

They kept walking and the sound of the water grew louder. Elena knew they were close but she couldn't see past the trees and shrubbery that created the wall in front of them. Damon lifted back a section of a plant and it revealed a walking path further into the woods where Elena could see the sun glistening off the reflection of water.

"This place holds my most cherished memories. Good ones.. of both my parents and my brother. Every day when my brother and I would get out of school our mother would bring us back here and we'd swim in the river or toss a ball around. We had family picnics out her almost every night in the summer months."

Damon took a couple of steps over to a huge oak tree, probably 8 or 9 feet wide. "This is my favorite thing on this entire property. The fact that it's still standing is amazing to me." Damon pointed up into the tree and it took Elena a few seconds to see what he was pointing at. A little ways up, there were at least three dozen names carved in this tree. Elena's eyes stopped when she spotted Damon's name, written in handwriting that looked like it belonged to a second grader.

"Oh my god, Damon! Is that yours?" She looked at so many other names permanently imprinted on the massive tree.

"I was 9 years old when I did that. See that one next to it? That's my brother's."

"Stefan. I like that name." Elena continued reading the rest of the legible names aloud.

"Every name on this tree is either a family member or one of mine or my brother's friends. It was a tradition to carve your name in the tree if you ever came back here to this spot."

"That's really cool. I'm happy you're sharing this with me."

Damon picked up a sharp rock and tossed it to Elena. She caught it and looked at it. "Well, you're a visitor and a friend of mine. Pick a spot."

Elena smiled; she was flattered that he had asked her. It was something so simple, but it made he feel special that he wanted her name on here forever with everyone else that ever mattered to him.

Elena looked at Damon's body language and the expression on his face. It was that of a small child's on Christmas. Elena could tell how happy it was making him to be here with her. "I love how secluded this is back here. It's so nice and private, definitely a good spot for family gatherings." Elena said as she carved the N in her name.

"It always was and it will be again someday. I always imagined someday when I have my own children, coming here and holding my kid on a picnic bench or something, blowing out their birthday candles with my family and friends. But someday when it is, it won't be my family unfortunately."

Elena's heart turned to mush. How was it that Damon was this powerful, rich, intimidating, man one minute, and the next he was this soft, compassionate, gentle person the next? He was so complex and it fascinated her. Everything about him right down to his recent confession amazed her. She looked back at him and realized the smile had left his face. In its place was a look of defeat and sadness.

"Damon what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He stared at the open spot next to the water.

"Well it's obviously something, what's wrong?"

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Talking about this spot, my family, my thoughts, it just makes me realize that none of that will ever happen. It makes me think about why I brought you here in the first place."

"Don't say that Damon. Someday you'll have all of those things again."

"That's what you don't understand, Elena. I brought you here to explain more to you about me and who I am and what being a vampire means. I won't ever have my own family, Elena. Vampires can't procreate. Vampires can't fall in love with someone who will love them in return." Damon walked over to an old log and sat on it. He picked up a stick and began skimming the top of it through the water.

The happiness in Elena's heart was gone. It felt empty and now her heart was breaking for Damon. She didn't realize what the curse Damon spoke of last night entailed. A thought came to her and immediately she spoke. "I don't think that's true Damon."

"What do you mean? Of course it is."

Elena took a seat next to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look her in the eye. She knew what she was about to say was taking a huge risk, but she was never so sure of anything in her life. "Damon, I told you I was going to come here today so you could explain everything to me and then I'd make my decision if I was going to run for the hills or stay with you. After last night, I think it's safe to say that if I didn't run then, I won't run now. We've been here for almost three hours and you have yet to explain a single thing to me pertaining to last night. I'm still here. I will be here for a long time; I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. If you want to tell me about your past, fine. Tell me. If you want to explain what happened to you and why you're a vampire, fine than explain that too. But you want to know something? I honestly don't care. It's not going to change my mind. Want to know how I know it doesn't matter?"

"It does matter, though. Elena I…" Damon began to speak but Elena cut him off and continued.

"Because I've realized that I love you, Damon. I loved everything about how you were when I first met you. I felt a spark that first night in the bar, and I know you did too. I loved you after we went out a few more times and I love you now even knowing about your flaws and imperfections. If that isn't love, I don't know what is. So that curse you were talking about, about not being able to be loved; it's bullshit. Because I know that what I feel for you is real."

Damon wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Tears escaped him with a few cries in between. For the first time since his mother's passing, he was able to feel loved. Even before he was a vampire, as soon as his mother died that feeling was gone. His father never loved him, especially after his mother died. He knew his brother did, but it wasn't the same. He felt true, genuine love in return from the person who captured his heart.

Damon sat with her, holding her and kissing her listening to the calmness of the water for quiet sometime after that. They wanted to bask in the moment.

* * *

The sun began to set and the two took started on a slow walk back to the house, but instead found themselves lying in the field looking up at the sky. Damon finally began explaining to Elena about his past, about Katherine, his family, everything. He told her about his dreams as a child and is baseball career from day one. He opened himself up entirely to Elena, not leaving out a single detail of his past. Elena sat patiently and listened even though it didn't matter much to her. She felt amazing after telling Damon everything and knew that she made the right decision in doing so. She did have one question for him though. It was something that had been playing on her mind since seeing Katherine.

"Why do I look so much like her?"

"I honestly have no idea. The only think I could tell you is that it may be pure coincidence. I have done research with Katherine on doppelgangers when she was studying at the university, that could explain it but I doubt it. In order to be a doppelganger you'd have to be born from the same bloodline."

"Did you think I was her at first, the first time you approached me when you said about me giving my ribbon to the little girl?" Elena blushed, she was kind of embarrassed she asked but she had to know the answer.

"At first yes. When I was watching you from a distance I was convinced and shocked. But when I saw how nice and kind you were, all the patients you had for that little girl I knew it wasn't her. There was no chance. She's a stone cold bitch; she has no patients or compassion for human life period."

This made Elena uncomfortable and Damon knew it, but she did ask and he wasn't about to lie to her. Elena didn't say anything she just twisted her bracelet as if she wasn't bothered by what Damon had just said.

"Hey," Damon sat up and grabbed her two hands, pulling her into the sitting position with him. "Don't worry about Katherine, okay? I'll take care of that. I really care about you Elena. I love you and because I do, I would rather be open and honest with you. I'd rather you hate me for telling you the truth than have you love me for telling you a bunch of lies or beating around the bush so I didn't hurt your feelings." Damon looked up at the sky and saw that the moon was out and the sky was beginning to darken. The sun was almost completely down. "Come on, let's get going. I have to get you home."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I have work in the morning."

Damon got up and started walking, leaving her behind. He stopped suddenly making Elena crash into the back of him.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Elena said before she realized exactly what he was doing. He was squatting down low enough for her to jump on his back. She jumped on his back piggy back style and he carried her all the way back to the house like that. Her mind flashed back to what she was thinking about before. This side of Damon that she was pretty sure only she knew existed. He made her feel so at ease, when she was with him it didn't matter who he was in the public eye. He was different, he was hers. It may have mattered last night that he was a vampire, but Elena knew that it didn't matter now and it was never going to.

They spent the entire day at Damon's old family home and it couldn't have gone any more perfect than it did. On the car ride home Elena was playing with the stereo and stopped at a familiar song. The House That Built Me by Miranda Lambert was coming on and Elena loved that song. It reminded her of her own mother and growing up in the home that made her who she was. Unlike Damon's situation, a new family lived in Elena's home with their own children. Elena smiled though, she knew that she lived a great life in that house, now it was someone else's turn.

"It's weird that this song came on now. It reminds me of when I left this house for good so many years ago, and now I am coming back. This house built me, and now I'm rebuilding it. Kinda funny isn't it?"

Elena shook her head before responding. "There you go again, Damon."

"What do you mean?" Damon looked at Elena confused, slowly going down the long tree lined driveway back to the main road.

"You have such a unique look on the world, on people, on everything. It's one of the most amazing things about you. You think so in depth about things, it's an entirely different level than I'm used to but I love it."

"Well when you spend as much time on this earth as I have, you learn to appreciate things for what they're worth no matter how little or small they may be. Sometimes the feelings that go along with things are worth a lot more than their physical appearance. You look at life entirely different when you've lived three people's entire lifespans. That's what creates the different perspective you see life through."

* * *

It wasn't before long until Damon pulled up in front of Elena's house. He parked her car in its usual spot and got out to open Elena's door for her. "Who said chivalry is dead?" Elena smiled and climbed out of the car.

"Well, technically it is dead right now." Damon laughed. For the first time he was able to make light of his situation and he was thrilled when Elena laughed in return.

"How are you getting home?" Elena asked him. "You could take my car, I can have Caroline take me to work in the morning."

"I just texted Derek, he'll be here shortly. Thank you though." He kissed her forehead.

"Well at least come inside until then. I can make you some coffee maybe? My favorite TV show is coming on if you want to sit and watch it with me until Derek gets here."

"Okay, let's do that. What show?"

"Glee." Elena said matter of factly.

"You're lucky I like you." He flashed her a big grin and laughed. "Come on, lets go."

Elena laughed as they made their way up the porch and into the house. "That's not my favorite show you know, I just wanted to see what you'd say."

"Yeah yeah, just get in there before I change my mind" he teased.

"No really, it's not I promise!" She laughed harder.

The door closed behind them and the lights flickered on. The two of them finished an unforgettable day with a relaxing and peaceful night, left to wonder where they go from here and what tomorrow would bring them.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's here! My computer is functioning enough for an update! I hope you guys like this chapter. I took an idea I had from a previous story and made it work for this one. I really love this story and I love where it's headed. I hope everyone continues to enjoy it! I work extremely hard on it. How do you feel about Elena telling Damon she loved him too? What do you think will happen next? ENJOY! :)**

**Don't forget to follow my twitter account for updates - mmv_fanfiction!**


	16. Don't Kill the Messenger

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I am so sorry this update took so long, but it was really hard not having a laptop and then I got my new one and word wouldn't load properly the first few days. But I am back and there will be more updates soon, I promise. I know this chapter isn't going to be as exciting as some of the previous ones because it is kind of a filler, but the next chapter is going to be super long, I may even have to make it two parts. I'm sure you guys will be thrilled with the next chapter. But please continue to read and review as always. You'll hear from me soon! I also have to proof-read this one more time, I was desperate to get it up for you guys so bare with me for tonight. **

**As always - please follow my twitter mmv_fanfiction for updates. When things come up that prevent me from updating you'll obviously know and wont be left hanging. **

* * *

That day at Damon's house had changed every dynamic of his and Elena's relationship from that day forward. Elena had a new understanding of Damon and Damon appreciated Elena all the more for her patience and compassion towards him despite how completely insane all of this was.

A couple months has passed and after much though on Elena's part, Damon made it public that they were dating. Elena wouldn't let him say a word until she was sure she could handle what his kind of lifestyle would bring her. People already speculated that they were dating, so she was already getting used to the lack of privacy. Once she said yes and it was made public, she adjusted quickly. She learned to ignore the ambush of people that awaited her everywhere she went. It was even worse when she and Damon were out together, but it seemed even easier to disregard as long as he was by her side. He was always so at ease and unbothered by everything. They couldn't even get coffee in the morning without being bombarded by camera flashes.

Damon on the other hand seemed younger and happy, more alive. He stopped taking everything so serious and worrying about being in control all the time. He enjoyed the little things that he once never gave any thought too and he had Elena to thank for that. Her positive outlook on everything and appreciation for things both great and small left a lasting impression on him. For the first time ever, he was kind of okay with what he was. Elena accepted him for who he was and he didn't have to hide anymore, it couldn't get much better than that. He was finally in a happy place with all aspects of his life.

Since the baseball season ended over 2 months ago, Damon was spending almost all of his time with Elena. He knew once the season started again in a few short months that the down time they shared would be over for most of the year. He'd barely see her and that would really put their relationship to the test. He knew what he hoped she would do, but he didn't know how she'd handle it. After all, asking her to pick up and move with him is a big deal. Spring training for the month of April would require her to pack her bags and move to Florida only to move back in a few months and have to settle down all over again. He couldn't ask her to do that. He couldn't ask her to leave Caroline which was all she had left at the moment.

* * *

Christmas was only three days away and Elena was stressing out over their plans. The holidays were especially hard for Elena since her parents had died, but she found comfort in knowing that Damon understood exactly how she felt since he too always felt the same type of loss deep in his heart. This year she and Caroline were going to cook Christmas dinner for Alex and Damon. For both Caroline and Elena, it was their first major holiday being spent with their new men. It didn't help that with the holidays approaching and everyone beginning their Christmas shopping, the restaurant was packed 7 days a week and Elena was working double shifts most days because they were short staffed. This left little time to prepare for the big feast and shopping.

"What am I missing on this list?" Caroline asked while holding up the yellow sheet of journal paper. She began reading through the list and Elena interrupted her.

"Do you have ingredients for cookies? It's not Christmas without Christmas cookies!"

"No, I don't. Good thinking I completely forgot about dessert."

Caroline never forgot anything, the fact that she was forgetting things or leaving things out said she was really nervous since Alex was coming. Planning was Caroline's middle name and usually nobody did it better than she could.

"Miss Caroline Forbes are you nervous?" Elena joked.

"Shut up." Caroline looked down at her pad and paper. "Okay a little. I really want to impress Alex. It's our first major holiday together, Damon will be here, we both know I can't cook. It's going to be a busy day but exciting hopefully."

Elena remembered that neither her nor Caroline spent Thanksgiving with their boyfriends. Elena went with Caroline back to her family's home to celebrate the holiday. "Well at least I can cook. That's why you're in charge of getting everything; I'll worry about the preparing. Don't stress. Just go to the store and we'll figure out everything tonight when I get out of work."

"No Damon today?" Caroline asked in surprise. She got so used to either Elena calling her and saying she wasn't coming home or Damon being at their place.

"I don't think so, not until later anyway. I'm working a double so I'm going in now and I don't get out until 10 o'clock tonight."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I'll see you later Care." Elena grabbed her coat and keys, giving Jack a quick pat on the head and left.

The grill was packed. Holiday shoppers and people that were in to visit family for Christmas occupied every table. The end of the year was always crazy in the grill because of the small staff and popularity of the place. They really needed to hire more servers, but the owners felt they could manage as is. Elena was running around like crazy trying to take care of her 6 tables. She got lucky today and had the least amount to deal with. Bonnie and some of the other girls had at least 8.

Elena always liked her job and the craziness wasn't as bad as she made it out to be, she did enjoy coming home with a huge amount of cash every night. The only downside was that since she and Damon made their relationship public, people have been coming to the grill just to see her and bombard her with questions about Damon. It didn't happen all the time but it was gradually happening more often now that different sorts of people were eating in the grill and it wasn't just the regulars anymore. The other downside, it cut into her time with Damon majorly.

"Elena can you take a drink order for table 7 for me? I have to run something back into the kitchen quickly." Bonnie had a look of panic on her face. This was her first time experiencing the craziness that went on at the grill during the Christmas season.

"Sure, give me a minute okay?" Elena smiled politely; one of her tables had just left so she had a couple of minutes before it would filled up again. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and pulled it out to glance at it.

_Got Called into a shoot out of town. See u tomorrow! XoXo Care_

"Great, that leaves two days until Christmas to plan," Elena thought. She continued walking over to the table with her head down, digging through the pocket on the front of her apron looking for her notepad.

"Hi, can I get you something to drink while you're waiting for your server?" Elena looked up and dropped everything in her hand. Katherine was sitting at booth looking back at her with hateful eyes.

"I'm glad to see my compulsion skills are still as sharp as ever. She freaked out when she saw your double sitting at her table." Katherine picked at her fingernails as if Elena was the one wasting her time. "I don't know what Damon could possibly see in you." She looked up at Elena and cocked her head to the side "Or what you see in him for that matter, he's a monster. A beautiful, beautiful monster."

"What do you want?" Elena was furious. She wasn't afraid of Katherine, she simply couldn't stand the site of her after Damon confessed everything to her. As the weeks went on, she learned even more about Damon's past and Katherine's role in it.

"I'm just warning you, Damon isn't who you think he is. If you think he's never going to hurt you, you're crazy. He's a vampire, Elena. He's going to want to know what your blood tastes like eventually, if he hasn't thought about it already. Damon needs someone who can handle him, not a pathetic waste of human life like yourself."

"For your information Damon would never hurt me, Katherine. You don't know the Damon I know. You never got the chance even though that's what you wanted. Newsflash, I'm not you, and Damon has real feelings for me that I didn't have to force on him. Mine are real in return, deal with it. I have something you'll never have, I don't think I'm the one whose pathetic here."

Katherine could tell she was beginning to get under Elena's skin. "What ever, you'll be sorry you mark my words you naïve bitch. You'll see, he'll finally realize the mistake he made so many years ago and you'll be who he takes it out on. You've never dealt with an angry vampire."

"Get the fuck out of this restaurant." Elena was choking back tears. She wasn't upset, she was mad. She knew Katherine's goal was to come here and break her down. She succeeded and Elena didn't know why, she had no doubt about anything involving Damon. She just hated Katherine that much.

"My pleasure, my job here is done. Have a wonderful day." Katherine slid out of the booth and gave a quick flip of her long luscious hair. "Oh, Elena? I know you're going to tell Damon about our little chit-chat, just remember something. I'm always one step ahead of you." All Elena heard as she turned around was the click of Katherine's heals as she walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

Elena was asleep on the couch when she was woken up by the sound of the doorbell ringing. When she opened the door she found Damon standing with bags of take out waiting to come inside.

"Hey. I thought I was going to get here before you got out of work. I got Chinese food, hope that's okay."

"Hi." She kissed his cheek. "I got out of work early tonight. I'm starving."

Damon helped Elena grab plates and set the table. They had the house to themselves since Caroline wouldn't be back until morning. Elena noticed the to-do list before Christmas dinner sitting on the counter with the receipt from the store and hid both in the drawer so Damon wouldn't see.

The couple sat at the dinner table in silence. When Damon made conversation, Elena shook her head or gave a quick one word answer. The longer he was there the quieter she got.

"What's wrong, you seem distant tonight?"

"It's nothing. I'm tired, busy day today."

"I know you and something's wrong. Tell me."

"Promise you won't freak out?"

"I promise, how bad could it be?" Damon smiled and went to grab her hand. As he did, she went to grab her water glass and bumped it, sending it tumbling over and breaking.

"Shit!" Elena gasped, grabbing her hand and holding it where the glass had cut her.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked her. "Let me see it, can I help?"

"No, it's okay I just need a Band-Aid."

Elena got up from the table and Damon stayed in his seat. "Oh no" he mumbled under his breath. "No no no no no." Damon felt his gums tingling and his eyes start to burn. He knew what was happening and he couldn't control it.

Elena saw his reflection bouncing off the kitchen window and took a deep breath. She was scared half to death again. This was the first time she saw Damon for what he was since the banquet, her immediate reaction was to scream and run, but she was going to prove Katherine wrong. Elena paused at the window, looking at Damon's panic stricken face that no longer looked human. She turned to him and began walking to the table before he tried to flee the room. She needed to do this and she took slow, deep breaths.

"Damon wait!"

"No Elena." Damon continued to walk into the other room and began pacing around the couch.

Elena followed him into the other room. "Damon, look at me. Let me see you. I'm not afraid."

"No."

"Damon, please." Elena managed to grab his hand which stopped him from moving. He thought about it for a few seconds and finally turned around after letting out a big sigh.

Elena looked at him and picked up her free hand, she ran it over the wrinkles under his eyes and as she did he took a deep breath. "It's okay, Damon."

He continued to breathe deep until the color returned to his face and he felt normal again.

"You're still handsome to me." She said as she ran her hand down his cheek and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Why would you do that Elena? Do you know how dangerous that could have been?"

"Yeah, but I know you'd never hurt me. I had to prove that to myself." She knew what she was doing, she hoped she knew what he'd say in return.

"Prove it? Elena, you know that I'd do everything in the world to protect you. Why would you have to prove it to yourself that I wouldn't hurt you? You know I'd never do anything like that."

"Well, Katherine came to visit me today. It threw me for a loop kind of." Elena was embarrassed that she was telling him like this, but it was the only way.

"Ahhh, so that explains why you were so quiet all night."

"Yeah." Elena looked down and ran her hand up and down her arm trying to think of what to say.

"Well, what did she have to say to you?" Damon was mad. He didn't want Katherine anywhere near Elena. He knew what she was capable of and knew she could get into Elena's head.

"She tried telling me that I'd see the real you or something like that. Basically some desperate plea to get me to leave you so she could have you back, I think. I feel stupid letting her get to me but I was so mad. It's obvious how desperate she is."

"Next time you see her, call me immediately. I don't want you within 3 feet of her. Do you understand me?

"Loud and clear, captain." Elena laughed trying to make light of the situation, but it didn't help. Damon was mad and she couldn't tell what he was thinking based on the look on his face.

"And don't ever listen to anything she tells you. Whatever she said tonight, forget about it. I found that out the hard way."

Elena knew he was refereeing to his transformation and didn't say another word. She changed the subject to something more pleasant.

"I'm calling you captain from now on, I like it and its fitting." She giggled.

"Whatever you say." Damon cracked a smile and the tension slowly left his face and his shoulders relaxed.

"So what do you want to do for Christmas?" Elena smiled and hoping it would make for a better conversation.

Damon smiled at her giving proof that she had succeeded. It was something he loved talking about since he didn't spend Thanksgiving with her. He was looking forward to spending his favorite holiday with someone he really cared about for the first time in over 100 years.


	17. Her Honest Confession

Elena woke up due to the puddle of sweat she was laying it. She touched her forehead and it was burning hot. "Ew" she mumbled. She rolled over to see that Damon was gone out of bed and nowhere to be found in her room. As she sat up, she noticed a note left on the nightstand on his side of the bed. Elena picked it up and scratched her head.

_I have some important things to take care of today. You looked so angelic and I didn't want to wake you. I love you._

_Damon_

Elena smiled and placed the note back on the nightstand and made her way into the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a quick shower. On her way into the bathroom she tripped over Jack who was sleeping quietly in the middle of the floor, she was still half asleep and her eyes were barely open. Elena knew Caroline still wasn't home because Jack usually stayed wherever she was in the house. "I'm sorry, kitty." She said as she patted the scared cat on the head.

Elena finished up in the shower and wrapped a towel around her hair. She headed back to her bed to check her phone which was charging. She had no texts from Damon or Caroline. Since she figured it was best not to bother Damon, she called Caroline and see what time she would be home. The phone rang and rang and Caroline never picked up. Elena wasn't hungry, so she sat in bed for a couple of minutes and decided she'd go out and do some last minute Christmas shopping. She still hadn't gotten anything for Damon and she wasn't done with Caroline and she was running out of time since tomorrow was Christmas Eve.

Elena got dressed and dug through her closet for her snow boots and a scarf, it was the first snowfall of the winter and it was freezing out. She found both items and proceeded downstairs. When she got into the living room, something didn't feel right. She looked around and saw nothing, yet she knew something was off. She looked at the front door, it was locked. She checked the kitchen and the mudroom and again she saw nothing. The back door was also locked up tight. Elena realized it must have been her imagination, which wasn't too hard to believe given all she'd been through the last few days. She took her car keys and purse from their usual spot on the counter and began walking to the back door. Just as she had her hand on the doorknob she felt pressure on her shoulder blade. Elena swallowed and as she turned around, letting out a muffled scream as a hand flew over her mouth and everything went black.

* * *

"Ugh" Elena moaned as she opened her eyes, staring straight up at the ceiling. "What the hell?" Elena looked at the clock and an hour had passed since she first tried to go out. "What happened?" Elena looked around the room, her memory was fuzzy and she didn't remember anything. All she knew was when she was getting ready to go out everything went dark. She picked herself up off the floor and brushed herself off, she was slightly dizzy so she grabbed the counter for support before trying to move. Once she felt steady on her feet, she went over to the cupboard and took out a chocolate bar and grabbed some orange juice thinking that maybe her sugar was low, she passed out from that once before. Once she felt okay, she tried to leave the house for a second time and she was successful.

It took Elena almost 2 hours to get into Mystic City with all the holiday shopping traffic, everyone else had the same idea. The city had the best shopping, especially for Christmas. Elena drove around until she found somewhere to park between 5th and 7th avenue which was her main destination today. After admiring many of the window displays, Elena knew what she was going to do for Damon. She had a plan and she was hoping that it went well with no problems.

Elena was almost done shopping for Caroline, she was easy. All you had to buy her was clothes, clothes, and more clothes and she was happy. Elena already had a few outfits purchased for her and she wanted to get her something else. Elena got her a gift card to Sephora and a cute makeup bag. Christmas was the one time a year where Elena wasn't afraid to spend a little extra money on the people she cared about.

Damon on the other hand was the problem. What do you get someone who has everything and if he doesn't he can go out and buy it for himself with the amount of money he had? This is where Elena's plan came in handy. Elena still had the large amount of money Damon had left her so long ago. Every time she gave it back, he managed to leave the check in random places throughout the house. She tore it up, he left a new one. After a lot of thought, she knew exactly what she was going to do with the money. Damon had never told her, but after one curious night of typing Damon's name in on google, a foundation came up. Damon was the founder of a foundation that helped rescue abandoned and abused animals and nursed them back to health. The foundation not only helped rescue animals, but all of the volunteers were troubled or delinquent kids. The goal was to teach them care and compassion and try to turn their lives around. Elena was going to donate that money back to Damon's charity for Christmas since it strictly ran off of donations.

Elena looked up the address for the main office which surprisingly enough was located right in the city. Most likely so Damon could keep a close eye on what went on. Elena had the money deposited into her bank account and then withdrew the cash so her donation could remain completely anonymous. She walked through the doors off the office and it screamed Damon Salvatore with the way it was decorated. No one else would notice that obviously, but Elena knew Damon's taste in décor and this was defiantly it. She walked up to the desk of the receptionist and asked who she could talk to about making a donation. The girl showed her to the office of the man in charge of donations and fundraising so Elena left the envelope of money on his desk and asked him to keep the donation anonymous. She figured he may have known who she was since everyone did now that her and Damon's relationship was public knowledge, but she walked out of the office before he had any time to question her.

Once Elena was back outside, she felt a sense of overwhelming happiness. She was thrilled that she found Damon's foundation on the internet since animals were something she was passionate about, and the fact that she could finally give back to Damon in a way that he couldn't refuse.

She was onto her final stop. She knew she was taking a risk doing this, but she felt it was the best way to prove to Damon how much she truly loved him, especially since her feeling grew stronger every day that they spent together. He questioned her almost always and it made he feel terrible deep down. He always brought up what he was told about vampires and love. Elena knew it wasn't true, because she knew how she felt and if this didn't prove it to him, nothing would. She walked into the medical supplies store and got what she needed, a small vial and a syringe. Luckily for her, she never needed to show proof of a medical license because this was the same medical store her father had always purchased his supplies from. She was going to give Damon the most personal gift she could ever give someone, she was going to give her a vial of her blood.

* * *

Elena pulled into her driveway and noticed Caroline was home. She left the bags in the car, knowing Caroline would be questioning her on what she bought. Caroline was like a 5 year old when it came to Christmas. Elena opened the door and Caroline was watching TV with Jack by her side. He was purring on the arm of the love seat.

"Hey! Where were you?" Caroline smiled at Elena.

"I did my last minute Christmas shopping. You know how I wait until the last minute for everything."

Caroline laughed, "Isn't that the truth."

"How was your shoot?" Elena took off her jacket and set it down on the back of a chair.

"It was awesome! I am so excited I can't wait to show you the proofs when they come!"

"Good, I'm glad!" Elena walked out of the room. "I am going to wash my face, I feel gross from being out all day."

Elena walked into their downstairs bathroom and turned the sink on. She looked in the mirror at herself, that radiant glow she'd been seeing lately had vanished and she looked like the life had been sucked out of her which was quite alarming. At least she thought so, apparently Caroline didn't since she hadn't said anything. She washed her face and pulled her hair back, ready to relax for the night. Since Elena wasn't showering until tomorrow, she grabbed her perfume to try and mask the city smell by spraying a little bit on. Elena unwrapped her scarf and screamed as it fell to the floor. Caroline jumped up out of her seat and ran as fast as she could into the bathroom.

"Elena what's wrong!" Caroline yelled.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Elena kept repeating over and over again, getting more and more nervous each time she said it. Her hand was covering her neck. "How did I not feel that all day?" Elena looked at it again and covered it quick. She threw her back against the wall and leaned on it for support.

Caroline grabbed Elena's hand and pulled it away. "You have to let me see if so I can help you!" Under Elena's hand was two puncture marks with dried blood stained skin surrounding them. "What the fuck is that?" Caroline was horrified.

"I don't know!" Elena cried. But Elena did know, suddenly it hit her. Everything that happened earlier today finally made sense. She remembered everything up until she passed out and the last thing she saw when she turned around was Katherine. Immediately Elena's panic turned into a mixture of fear and anger. She was going to have to tell Damon about this. How did she get into her house though? She was never invited in. Elena was sick of Katherine and her unannounced appearances coming more and more frequently since she and Damon went public.

"Actually, I think I do know." Elena mumbled, terrified of what Caroline was going to think. She realized it was time to tell Caroline some of the truth. She didn't know how to do this or how it was even going to go over, but it was definitely not something she was looking forward to doing. Caroline had the right to know.

"Caroline, I think you should go sit down. I'll take care of this and then I have something I need to tell you." Elena was still as freaked out as ever, but she tried to keep calm for Caroline's sake. Elena was really good at remaining calm in stressful situations.

Caroline didn't say anything, she just walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Her face was as white as a ghost and she sat as still as a statue. She was mortified and Elena didn't blame her. This was going to be next to impossible, if Caroline even believed her.

Elena came out of the bathroom with a wet towel across the side of her neck and shoulder. "I'm fine, Caroline. Just so you know." Elena wasn't fine, she was scared half to death but she wasn't about to let Caroline know that. She wouldn't be okay until she called Damon and told him what had happened. "Okay, so there is something I really need to tell you. I haven't been completely honest with you about my relationship with Damon."

"What do you mean?" Caroline looked at her, confused.

"Well, it's kind of complicated." Elena began playing with her hair trying to think of the right words to say. "Damon isn't exactly your average guy."

"Well no shit Sherlock, you're dating an MLB baseball player Elena. That's as far from average as it gets."

Elena was happy that Caroline was at least managing to be her typical sarcastic self even thought she was still as white as the walls in their apartment. "That's not what I mean. How can I put this? Damon isn't who you think he is."

"Well then who is he?" Caroline was looking at Elena like she had two heads. She had to stop beating around the bush and just spit it out. No matter what she said, it wasn't going to change the fact that she had to tell Caroline.

"Damon is dead. He isn't a living person, he's a vampire." Elena held her breathe for a few seconds. "There I said it."

Caroline burst out laughing and some of the color returned in her cheeks. She was doubled over the arm of the couch laughing. "Oh that's a good one Elena!" She cracked up. "No seriously, what is it that you wanted to say."

"I'm not joking Caroline. Damon isn't human, I mean he was at one point, but he's not anymore." Elena told Caroline everything. Everything that Damon had told her she repeated to Caroline even if she did leave out some of the really personal things Damon had told her, she managed to make her point.

"…Wow." Caroline sat in silence looking down at her hands. After a few minutes of thinking she looked up at Elena. "So the Damon I've been hanging out with and having dinner with and basically sharing my apartment with is a walking dead person?"

"Pretty much. But it's more complicated than that." Elena was sad. She didn't like thinking of Damon this way, but it was the truth. She continued on telling Caroline about Katherine and what had actually happened to her neck even if she didn't know the reason behind it. She told Caroline everything she needed to know, including the curse Damon always spoke of about love.

"How do you deal with all of that?" Caroline asked her. "Does it scare you?"

"Every day, it's terrifying. But I love him Caroline. I really do." Elena began to cry and Caroline wrapped her arms around her.

"Shhh, don't cry. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve you should be happy right now." Caroline was doing her best to digest everything Elena had just told her and be a good friend all at the same time.

"Do you know what it feels like every day to wonder if what he tells me is true? To wonder if the person you love with all your heart really loves you back when they constantly tell you they are not capable of feeling real emotions?" Elena whipped her eye with her sleeve. "It's the most difficult thing in the world."

"Don't say that, you're just upset right now with what happened to you tonight and I'm sure telling me wasn't easy. I'm not going to lie it's going to take a while to sink in and I don't know how I feel about it yet, but I do know this. Damon makes you happier than I've ever seen you. Don't question that. At this point, Damon is even one of my best friends Elena, he's always here. We're always together. If I know anything it's this; He cares about you and I'd say it's real based off of the way he looks at you alone. Not to mention the way he talks to you and the things he does for you. He's had plenty of conversations with me about you that I bet you don't even know about. I can't even say that what you told me tonight is going to change my opinion of him, because I don't think it will. He's too much a part of our lives and I know that if he was going to do something bad he would have done it by now. If you're worried about how I am going to feel and that's why you're crying, please stop. Everything is going to be okay." Caroline wrapped her arms around her best friend and hugged her.

Elena sniffled and looked up at Caroline. "I'm just scared Caroline. This whole situation is so fucked up. My boyfriends a vampire, my boyfriend's crazy I don't know what to call her shows up at every turn and now this. Who knows what will happen next. I might wind up dead somewhere at this rate."

"Well I don't really know what to tell you about that. The only thing I can say is to tell Damon, he'll know what to do. He'll never let her hurt you again." Caroline felt bad for Elena, she couldn't imagine what she was feeling right now. She continued to stroke her hair and let Elena vent.

"I know that this is so crazy, but despite what he is I love him more than I've ever loved anyone Caroline. It's scary to find someone that makes you that happy because you start giving them all of your attention. They are what makes you forget everything bad that's going on in your life and when they cause it, they are the only thing that makes it better at the same time. They're the first person you think of when you wake up and the last before you go to sleep. It all sounds so great to have someone in your life that puts a smile on your face, but it's scary to know just how easily they could just leave and take that happiness away with them when they go. I'm afraid Damon is going to go because of all of the things that have happened and I can't handle losing another person that I love. My parents were enough."

"You're not going to lose Damon, Elena. I promise you, nothing is going to come between the two of you. Not because of this."

"How can you be so sure Caroline? How are you even sticking up for him after all I just told you? Not that I don't want you to, but honestly I'm surprised." Elena looked at Caroline waiting for her explanation.

"Because I know that Damon is a good person with a genuine heart whether it's beating or not. He's proved that to me over the last 4 months. Just trust me, and trust him. Trust your heart, Elena. I'll help you through this too."

Elena looked at Caroline and her crying turned into laughter. "I think that may be the best advice you've ever given Care. Where did that come from you are NOT that deep?" Elena smiled at her.

"I'm turning into a sap myself. Alex does wonders." She smiled and nudged Elena's arm. "No more tears okay?"

"Alright." Elena whipped away the remaining tears on her face and finally got up from the couch. "I think I am going to go call Damon now and tell him what happened."

"That sounds like a good idea. If he says he's coming over make sure you change your shirt, there's mascara stains all over the arms." Typical Caroline always worrying about clothes.

Elena looked down at the sleeves of her shirt. "Fuck! This is one of my favorite shirts, that's never coming out." Elena started undressing as she walked up the steps and out of Caroline's sight.

* * *

Elena got off the phone with Damon after explaining everything to him. He reassured her that Katherine would never step foot in her home again and that he'd be over soon to make sure of that. She wasn't sure what he meant by it, but she knew she'd find out sooner than later. Elena went back downstairs and began to cook something to eat since she hadn't eaten practically all day. She grabbed something quick when she was shopping and that was it. She realized she had to go out to her car and get the bags so she could wrap everything and put it under the tree tomorrow since they still didn't have one. It was tradition in Elena's house that every morning on Christmas Eve, her family would go out and cut down a tree together and then spend the rest of the day decorating it, so Caroline was honoring what Elena's family did to make it feel more like the holidays as she knew them.

Elena finished wrapping the gifts for Caroline and Damon's small present and as soon as she set them down in her closet she heard the door bell ringing. As she made her way to the stairs she heard Caroline let Damon in and she stopped to listen to their conversation to see if Caroline was acting strange now that she knew his secret. She didn't, they were as normal as could be together so Elena signed with relief and continued on her way downstairs.

"Hi, Damon." She smiled and extended her arms to hug him.

"Hello beautiful." He wrapped his arms around her in return and kissed the top of her head.

Damon looked at Caroline. "So, Elena told me that she had to tell you _everything_." He had a lot of emphasis on everything.

Caroline looked at Elena unsure of what to say, and Elena just nodded at her in approval. "Yeah, she did. She kind of had to as I'm sure you know. There's no easy way to explain a gushing open wound on your neck to your best friend without including some details."

Damon looked at Caroline, unsure of what to say because he wasn't sure how she felt about him now.

"It's okay Damon. I'm still in shock and nothing sank in yet, but I feel the same way about you. My opinion is no different than it was yesterday or the day before." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well Elena, why don't you tell me a little bit more about what happened. We have a lot to talk about." Damon turned his attention back to Elena even though she was still under his arm.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

Elena and Damon both said goodnight to Caroline since they weren't coming out of Elena's room anytime soon. There was a lot that had to be talked about and Elena still wasn't sure of what Damon had meant by what he said earlier.

Elena closed her door behind them and looked at Damon with defeat. "What do I do? I don't know how she got in here today Damon. You said vampires couldn't enter houses without being invited in."

Damon was taking off his shoes in the corner of Elena's room before throwing himself on her bed. "I know. I did some research though. Apparently, since the deed to this house isn't in your name and it was in your parents, no one technically owns it in vampire world. You parents owned this house correct?"

"Yeah they did." Elena looked at Damon confused.

"Well since your parents have passed on, even if the house was left to you any vampire is free to walk in and out of here if they choose because your name isn't on the deed to it. That likely won't happen because there aren't any other vampires in this area and most wouldn't even know that. Katherine must have done a lot of digging to find that out. I know I did."

"So what you're saying is that any vampire can walk in here at any given moment because dead people own the house?"

"Well I wasn't going to say it like that but… yeah." Damon looked out Elena's bedroom window thinking about how sick it made him that Katherine got into her house. "But you don't have to worry about that ever again."

"What do you mean?" Elena cocked her head to the side watched Damon pull something out of his pocket. "What's that?"

"It's the new deed to YOUR house. Congratulations Miss Gilbert, you officially own property."

"What? How? Damon I can't afford to pay for taxes and a morgage! I am finally getting situated and saving up money while barely managing my half of monthly utilities as it is!"

"Shhhh!" Damon placed a finger over her lips. "You didn't let me finish. This is your new house and everything was paid in full. You never have to worry about taxes or a mortgage. Your utilities and electric bill will be cut in half because I am going to put energy saving utilities and lights in the house for you. You're welcome and I love you."

"WHAT?" Elena spat out. "You're not serious."

"Dead." Damon looked at her with a straight face. "Next time I go out that door, I can't come back in until you tell me."

"How did you do this?" Elena was stunned.

"Let's just say I'm very persuasive."

"You used compulsion didn't you?"

"Well since you put it that way."

"DAMON!" Elena slapped his arm but she was really thrilled. Normally she would be furious with him going ahead and doing something like this for her. She hated when he used his money to his advantage, but at least she knew that she and Caroline would be safe from now on. "Thank you, seriously." She kissed his cheek and looked him in the eyes. "I could kill you, you know that?" He did nothing but smile back at her. "Wait, how did you get in this time if the deed was switched over?"

"Until the deed is in your possession, I can still come and go as I please. Now that you have it, it's up to you if you let me back in next time."

"I like the sound of that, hopefully you don't piss me off before then." Elena laughed and so did he. "Thank you, Damon."

"Anything to keep you safe. Now let me see your neck."

Elena pulled the bandage off her neck and showed Damon the mark. She explained to him how everything went black when it first happened and then everything she did from the time she came home up until she spoke to Caroline. Once she was done talking Damon spoke up.

"You put on that perfume of yours you said?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's why you started to remember what happened. I want you to wear that perfume every single day Elena. Katherine can't hurt you as long as you have that on, no vampire could."

Elena thought Damon was nuts. How was perfume going to keep her safe? "What?"

"Your perfume. It has vervain in it. Remember I got burned by it when I touched you in the parking garage? Vervain is like a natural defense against vampires. She used compulsion on you so you wouldn't remember what she did to you, but when you put it on tonight it broke her compulsion." Damon put a hand on each of her shoulders and looked directly at her. "Promise me you'll always wear it out."

"I promise." Elena realized how serious he was and it's not like she didn't love the perfume anyway so it wasn't a big deal. "But why can you touch me right now. My chest and neck are covered in it."

Damon looked at his hands baffled. "It is?"

"Yeah, don't you remember I told you I sprayed some on to freshen up when I got home?"

"Where is the bottle?" Damon got up off Elena's bed and walked toward her vanity.

"It's not there. It's in the downstairs bathroom."

"I'll be right back." Damon went downstairs and got the bottle of perfume and brought it back into Elena's room. "Spray some on your hand."

Elena sprayed the bottle and rubbed it into her skin. "Okay now what?"

Damon grabbed her hand and waited for a reaction. Nothing, absolutely nothing happened. He examined the bottle to make sure it was the same perfume, which it was. "What the hell?" Damon knew this could end up badly for a couple of minutes, but it was worth a shot. He closed his eyes and raised the bottle to his forearm pushing down on the spray pump sending perfume flying onto his skin. Not a single sensation was felt. "I'm seriously confused by this."

After a good amount of time went by, Damon gave up trying to figure out why he wasn't being affected by the vervain and focused on why he really came here in the first place, to help Elena and support her after what happened to her today.

* * *

They talked and they talked until Damon realized that Elena was asleep. She was wrapped up in his arms as tight as he could hold her, protecting her from anything that may come up in a moment's notice. No matter what happened between them, it seemed like they always made it out stronger than they went into it. Damon's mind was wondering before he himself fell asleep and it was in that moment that he figured out what may have been happening to him. "No! No! No! It can't be." he said as he looked at Elena's motionless body asleep next to him, afraid of waking her. The though scared him half to death because he didn't know any other way after all these years. He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything else and eventually he too fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! I promise i'll be updating regularly now. This chapter was going to be in two parts, but its 18 that will be. As I was writing this inspiration struck and I went in a slightly different direction that I had planned. Check out the teaser for my NEW story _You Know You Want Me_ coming soon! Also don't forget to follow my twitter for updates on my stories mmv_fanfiction. Read & review and let me know what you think is going to happen on christmas!**


	18. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**"Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas"** - **Digital Daggers**

"Wake up!" Elena was shaking him until she saw him move slightly. "Damon, wake up!"

As he opened his eyes, he felt Elena's weight sitting on top of him and heard Caroline's laugh coming from the doorway. "What's going on?" he asked startled.

"It's Christmas Eve! You can't spend all day in bed. Get up!" Elena continued shaking him.

Before exiting the room Caroline chimed in "she's like a child on Christmas you know, you better get up or she's going to keep coming in."

Damon moaned and rolled over attempting to open his eyes. "What time is it?" The sun was shining in the window illuminating all of his perfect features.

"It's almost 9, Caroline and I are leaving soon to go and get a tree." Elena pulled the covers over her legs and sat back in bed with Damon as he struggled to wake up. "You can come if you'd like."

"You and Caroline go, maybe I'll help you decorate it later or something."

"You sure? She won't mind if you come."

"No. Go with Caroline." Damon rubbed his eyes and finally sat up. "What time is dinner tonight?"

Elena forgot all about the fact that she and Caroline not only had to decorate the house and a tree, but cook dinner tonight for Damon and Alex. "I'm not sure. It depends on how long it takes us to get back home I guess. When I know for sure I'll text you later."

"That works." Damon flopped back down into bed. "Five more minutes, mom." He laughed and pulled the blanket as far as it would go over his head pinning it down so Elena couldn't pull it off of him.

Her laugh made him smile and he eventually poked his head out from under the blankets. "I love your laugh." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'd love it if you got out of bed!" She hit him with a pillow as she got up and walked toward the door. "We're going now, I'll see you later okay? Don't let Jack out when you leave."

"I won't. Have fun." Damon closed his eyes again.

"We will." Elena closed the door behind her and went downstairs to find Caroline sitting at the kitchen table.

"You know, it amazes me that Jack's never gotten him in here." Caroline said watching Clancy swim around in his bowl centered on the table.

"You probably just jinxed it Care." Elena said grabbing the fish food off the counter and plopping some into his water. "He'll be Jack's breakfast by the time we come back."

"Are you ready to go?" Caroline asked holding up the flyer in her hand. "I found some good places that still have a lot of trees in stock according to this."

"Yup. Let's go get us a tree."

* * *

Caroline and Elena were driving around for nearly two hours before they found a lot that had a lot of tree's left. Everyone they went to either had all sold trees or ones that were half dead. The lot they were at had a few tree's left to choose from, but none that caught their eyes at first.

"Look at that one!" Elena pointed to a big one, hidden all the way at the back of the lot. "I like that one it's perfect."

"Yeah, it is. Let's go back there." Caroline followed Elena to the back corner of the lot. "This is the one. I'll go tell the guy we want this one."

Caroline walked back to the front of the lot where the little hut was to pay. "Excuse me, my friend and I picked out a tree we'd like to purchase."

"I'll be right over" replied the young man working.

"Thanks." Caroline walked back to Elena who had a strange look on her face. "What?"

"This one is sold. There's a tag on the back." Elena held up the tag for Caroline to see it.

Caroline stepped behind the tree and took the tag from Elena's hand pulling it as hard as she could. "What tag?" Caroline said as the tag fell in the snow and Caroline buried it with her foot.

"Caroline!" Elena laughed. "We can't take this one."

"Shh! The guy is coming." Caroline looked away from Elena and to the young man approaching them with the saw. "This one, please." Caroline pointed at the big tree beside her.

The attendant walked around the tree inspecting it for a tag and looked at the spot where it should have been. "I could have sworn this tree was sold yesterday, but I guess not." He began cutting away and soon the tree fell into the fluffy pile of snow covering the ground. He tied the tree up and secured it to the roof of Caroline's jeep.

Caroline got in the car to wait for Elena while she paid for the tree. She was freezing and didn't want to be outside a second longer. A couple of minutes passed so Caroline took out her phone and began playing with it while she continued to wait. After a couple more minutes, she looked out the window to see Elena running toward the jeep and laughing. She opened the door and jumped in as fast as she could and yelled "Drive!" at Caroline.

"Drive, drive, drive!" Elena said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Why? What? Why are we in such a hurry?"

"Just drive!" Elena said again. After being a little ways down the street, Elena laughed uncontrollably.

"What the hell?" Caroline looked at her best friend like she was nuts.

"When I was paying for the tree, the people came in who were supposed to buy the tree. The guy was looking in the lot and freaking out because it was gone and then he saw it on the top of the jeep when I was running out of the little office and he started to chase me."

"Oh god." Caroline laughed and Elena started again. "Over a tree?"

"I guess so. Good way to start Christmas. We just stole someone's tree."

* * *

"How are we going to get this down and into the house?" Elena stared at the jeep, puzzled. Once they got home, the tree was much larger than it appeared to be on the lot.

"Magic?" Caroline looked at Elena and shrugged her shoulders. "Witchy juju? I'll say some spell and it will appear in the living room."

"Should we call one of the guys to come help us?" Elena pulled on the rope and the tree wouldn't budge off the roof of the Jeep.

"No, that's going to take the fun out of it." Caroline laughed.

"Well I am going to go next door and see if Sean at least has cutters to cut through the rope easier at least."

"Go for it." Caroline took a seat on the steps while she waited for Elena to come back with rope cutters.

When she did it was easy for them to get the tree off of the car. Next was carrying it up the back steps and into the house.

"This tree is not going to fit." Elena looked at it from top to bottom and laughed.

"Sure it will, we'll make it fit."

"Caroline, we have an 8 foot ceiling. This tree is like 11 feet tall!"

"Maybe we can tie the top down." Caroline looked at the tree. "I feel like Clark Griswold in Christmas Vacation."

"We're a close second." Elena looked at the steps and wondered how they were going to do this. "Maybe on three you grab the top and I'll grab the bottom."

"Okay." Caroline counted to three and they picked up the tree and went up the steps as fast as they could.

Elena put her end of the tree down on the porch. "Three freaking hours and we can't even get the tree in the house."

Luckily for them, their neighbor came back over for the rope cutters at the right time. He ended up helping them get the tree in and had to cut a couple feet off the bottom to make it fit. After what felt like forever, the tree was standing in its rightful place and the trails of pine needles left in its wake were cleaned up. It was time to decorate.

* * *

Christmas music blared through the speakers in their house as they decorated the tree from top to bottom in white lights and brightly colored ornaments of all different shapes and sizes. Elena had saved all of her mother's Christmas decorations and even bought some of her own this year. Caroline had Christmas movies playing on the TV from the moment they got home even if no one was paying any attention to them. They sang and laughed and made the best out of what they had.

As Elena finished the tree, Caroline hung their stockings on the steps and even made two for Damon and Alex thinking it would be a cute surprise. "They came out really good Care!" Elena said cheerfully. "Damon will love his." Damon's stocking was black and red, Werewolves colors.

"You think?" Caroline was excited. She was very crafty and took pride in the things that she made.

"You know, I'm really excited for Christmas." Elena said out of nowhere. "Despite everything I've been through lately, more importantly in the last year, I think that this holiday season is going to be the start of an amazing year to come. I can honestly say I am happy."

This made Caroline smile. She was worried about how Elena would handle Christmas once it came. She could only imagine what it was like to not have your family for the holidays. "I'm glad to hear it. There's nothing I hate more than seeing you upset."

"Yeah, I think Damon is also helping. I've never spent the holidays with someone who actually liked Christmas before, as far as a boyfriend goes." Since the beginning of December, Damon had been talking about Christmas. Elena wasn't sure who was more excited, him or her. He said he hadn't spent Christmas with anyone special in years. Elena wondered just how many years that was given his real age.

The house was finally done. Caroline and Elena were sitting on the couch admiring their work. "We should be proud." Elena said looking at the tree.

Caroline looked at Elena and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Finally she looked around the room and the words came out. "It's our first holiday together in our own little house can you believe it?" Caroline smiled and hugged Elena. "I don't know where I'd be without you today, Elena. You're my best friend and I just want you to have a good Christmas."

"Awh, Care. Don't make me cry. I have thought about it a hundred times, I feel so grown up having Christmas in my own house." Elena remembered her conversation with Damon last night and looked at Caroline. "Which reminds me, our little house that I now own. Damon gave me the deed to the house. Don't ask me how he got it, but it's now in my name and we'll be safe here from now on."

Caroline's mouth dropped and she stared at Elena unsure of what to say. She was thrilled that she didn't have to worry about any surprise visitors ever again, but she also questioned how Damon was able to do what he had. She knew better than to ask questions though.

"We're missing one more thing. I'll be right back." Elena ran upstairs and got the gifts for Caroline and Damon out of her closet. She brought them down to the tree and neatly stacked them under it.

"Ohhhhh! What one is mine? Are they all mine?" Caroline got overly excited when gifts were involved, especially Christmas gifts.

"A few of them are yours, but I'm not telling you which ones." Elena stuck her tongue out at Caroline and continued to fix the boxes under the tree. "I'm going to text Damon now, what time should I tell him to come over?"

"Uhm, maybe like 6:30ish? I think that's enough time to cook and get everything ready right? It's only 1:00 now. We just can't get side tracked."

"Okay that sounds good." Elena pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent Damon a quick text. It was odd she hadn't heard from him at all yet today since he always texts her once he wakes up.

_Dinner 6:30. See u tonight __ Xo_

Elena tucked her phone back in her pocket and picked her head up to see Caroline quietly kneeling in front of the tree examining the boxes. "Hey! Put those down." At the sound of her voice Caroline jumped and dropped one of the boxes. "Sorry" Elena chuckled. "I'm going in the kitchen now."

"Fine, I'm coming too." Caroline placed the remaining boxes back under the tree in a neat pile and followed Elena into the kitchen. "Right after I get the gifts that l have to put under the tree."

* * *

Elena and Caroline didn't waste any time. The pasta was on the stove, the sauce was cooking, and all the side dishes were made and in the fridge. Thanks to Caroline's addiction to shopping whether it be in the mall or the grocery store, she bought so many extra things that they were really going to have an amazing Christmas dinner. From candy to crackers and cheese, they were barely short of calling it a feast and there were only four of them.

All that was left to bake was the cookies. Caroline bought gingerbread and chocolate chip which was her favorite. Elena had asked her to pick up the pre-made dough since she knew they wouldn't have enough time to make anything from scratch.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to see if Damon texted me back yet I left my phone in the living room." Elena wiped her hands off on her sweatpants and quickly made her way into the living room. Her eyes scanned the room for where she had put her phone and she saw it sitting on the coffee table next to the couch. She lit the screen up and saw that there were no messages. It was so unlike Damon not to answer her back, she hoped nothing was wrong.

Elena walked back into the kitchen with disgusted face and Caroline picked up on it. "What's wrong? Did he say he's not coming or something?"

"No, he just hasn't answered me at all and it's really unlike him. Especially with how excited he was for tonight. I hope nothing is wrong, that's all."

"He's probably just busy Elena. I mean look at us, we're running around like chickens with our heads chopped off for god's sake. Maybe he's out shopping for you!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Elena finished rolling out the dough for the gingerbread cookies. "Can you hand me the sugar?"

Caroline passed the sugar bowl as she plopped pieces of extra dough into her mouth. "Can we just eat these raw? It's so much better."

"I know." Elena did the same as Caroline. "After I cut out the gingerbread men we can eat what's left."

"Sounds good to me!" For someone who was trying to become a model, there was no person on earth who loved food more than Caroline.

* * *

The cookies were cooling on the counter and the house smelt of freshly baked goods, a smell all too familiar to Elena every year when her mom would make cookies before Christmas Eve dinner. The thought made her sad, but at the same time she knew how happy her mom would be that she kept up with the traditions set by her family now that she was on her own. Elena inhaled a huge breathe of air though her nose, taking in the scent of ginger bread and sugar before going to set the table.

Caroline had already gone to shower since it took her a lot longer to get ready than it ever took Elena, so Elena finished setting up by herself. Caroline had bought a set of Christmas dishes and a red and green table cloth so that even the kitchen was somewhat festive. Elena set the four spots at the table and filled Jack's bowl. After finishing up, she headed upstairs herself to shower and get ready for the big night ahead of her. For as happy as she was, she was equally as nervous.

Time was passing quickly, it was already 5:30 and Elena had a little over a half an hour to get ready before Damon and Alex showed up. She had finished drying her hair and all she had left to do was curl it and put on some make up. She sat down in front of her vanity when Caroline opened her door.

"Knock knock?" Caroline said peeking her head in through the crack.

"Hey, its fine come in." Elena said looking at Caroline through the mirror.

"This might sound stupid, but are you nervous?" Caroline was playing with the hem of her bathrobe, not looking at Elena when she asked.

"Yeah, I am actually."

"Good, it's not just met then. I never did something like this on my own before. I know I am ridiculous when it comes to planning and stuff but it was never this hard. I never had to really impress someone."

Elena looked up at Caroline and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you take planning to an entirely different level. But I know what you mean, it's always more nerve racking when it involves someone you care about."

"It's not just tonight though. Tomorrow Alex is meeting my parents which you know, it's a big deal." Caroline finally looked up at Elena who was holding the curling iron up to her head. "I hope they like him. I don't exactly have the best track record."

"You can't think like that, I'm sure they'll love him. It's hard not to he's a good person Caroline."

"I hope you're right." Caroline smiled and changed the subject. "What are you wearing?"

Elena laughed, typical Caroline. One minute she could be pouring her heart out about something and the next she's worrying about clothes. "That black and white rose dress I bought for thanksgiving but never wore."

"Oh I like that one! I bet Damon will too since the whole back of it is wide open." Caroline winked at Elena and left the room.

Elena finished curling her hair and put on the rest of her makeup. Once she was pleased with her appearance, she put on her dress and looked in the full length mirror on the back of her door. "Something's missing" she said to herself. She looked herself up and down until she realized what it was. She walked over to her jewelry box and pulled out the most beautiful pearl necklace she owned. It belonged to her mother, so it was important to her to wear it for Christmas. She also had both of her parents wedding rings which she planned on putting on a chain eventually but never got around to it yet.

Elena looked at herself in the mirror one last time and felt very pleased with herself. She was excited for Damon's reaction since he never saw he quite this dressed up before. He had for the banquet, but that was different. Elena gave her perfume a quick spray and waited downstairs with Caroline.

* * *

It was 6:30 on the dot and Caroline and Elena sat on the couch with pins and needles, waiting for the first ring of the doorbell. Every car that passed the house made the girls jump in anticipation, only to be let down as it zoomed by.

"Where are they?" Caroline asked Elena as if she knew the answer.

"It's only 6:32 Caroline, give them a couple of minutes."

"Don't point the finger, you're just as jumpy as I am."

"I know I am, but I am being realistic."

As the girls were bickering back and forth the doorbell rang and before Elena could say anything Caroline was jumping out of her seat "I'll get it!" and she was at the door in a matter of seconds. Elena peeked her head out of the window but couldn't see whose car was in the driveway.

Alex arrived first. Caroline hugged and kissed him, wishing him a Merry Christmas. Elena got up and did the same, happy that their night was finally starting. Elena got the three of them drinks and sat back down on the couch. They laughed and made small talk mainly, Elena was happy that Caroline finally found someone that seemed to appreciate her and care about her as much as she did them. Seeing Caroline this happy made Elena smile, because she hadn't seen it for a long time.

They sat in the living room around the tree for quite some time. Still no Damon. Elena looked at her phone, 7:14. She clicked on her messages and saw that he still hadn't answered her back from any of her earlier texts. "I hope something isn't wrong Caroline." Elena had a pit in her stomach, she had a feeling Damon wasn't going to show. With how excited he was the entire month of December, it made Elena wonder what may have changed his mind. "Where are you Damon?" She mumbled to herself.

Caroline thought it was odd too, but she wasn't going to say anything to upset Elena even more. It was written all over her face that she thought Damon was going to leave her hanging. Caroline tried to stay positive for her friend. "Don't worry. He's probably just running late."

"Yeah. Probably." Elena said not knowing what else to say. She watched the clock from that moment on, second by second, minute by minute, still no Damon. Almost 20 minutes went by before Caroline finally said that they should go sit in the kitchen and get ready for dinner. As Alex got up and made his way into the other room, Caroline looked at Elena and mouthed "I'm sorry" to her, also not being able to understand what had happened. She didn't know what else she could say.

Caroline and Alex were in the kitchen and Elena sat on the couch by herself replaying the past few days in her head, trying to figure out if there was anything Damon may have said that would give any indication of this. She sighed and got up off the couch figuring she still had to try and make the best of the night.

When Elena walked in the kitchen, Caroline was taking things out of the fridge and placing them on the table. The pasta was on the stove heating and Caroline began plopping some onto the three plates. Elena sat down, staring at the fourth and empty place at the table. Elena glanced at the clock, 7:35. "You know, I'm going to make sure I told him the right time when I texted him. Excuse me one second."

Out of politeness, Elena left her phone in the other room. She walked back over to the couch and pulled up her message to Damon from this afternoon. It clearly said 6:30. Elena started at it as tears began to form and the doorbell rang. Elena's head shot up and she jumped off the couch as quick as she can. She ran over to the door and swung it open. Damon was standing on the porch with a bottle of wine in his hand and a bouquet of poinsettia flowers. He looked kind of stressed out. Before Elena could say anything to him, he spoke.

"I'm so sorry Elena. I had a busy day and ran into some…..complications. I'm sorry I'm late and I'm sorry that I probably made you nervous." He leaned forward to kiss her and was stopped. Slammed up against the invisible wall that stood between him and her. "Oh. Yeah about that, isn't there something you want to ask me?" He smirked and gave Elena his ever so gorgeous smile.

"Not that I can think of" she teased. "You are over an hour late after all."

"Awhh come on, I brought wine!" Damon said as he held up the bottle for Elena to see.

Elena crossed her arms and looked at him. Any worry she had was gone and she was beyond happy. She forgot all about how she was feeling a few short minutes ago. "Damon Salvatore, would you like to come into my house and spend Christmas Eve with me?"

"I'd love to." He lifted his right foot and stepped over the doorframe and into the house with the rest of his body following. Elena closed the door and as she turned around to face him he scooped her up and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. When he pulled away he admired how beautiful she looked.

"Merry Christmas, beautiful." He said with his arm still looped around her back. "You look absolutely amazing."

Elena blushed. No matter how many times she heard him compliment her, it still made her giddy. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." With Damon dressed in a black suit, Elena couldn't deny that. "Now come on, let's go eat before everything gets cold."

* * *

Dinner was fantastic, everyone was stuffed and had no more room for anything. Everything came out perfect and Elena and Caroline couldn't be happier. After dinner, Damon and Alex did the dished while Caroline and Elena polished off some more wine in the living room.

"Seriously dude? No way! Congratulations!"

"Shhhhh!"

Caroline and Elena looked toward the kitchen overhearing a little of the boys conversation. "What are you guys talking about in there?" Caroline yelled into the other room. "Sharing is caring!"

Caroline looked back at Elena who was smiling. "What?"

"Nothing." Elena chuckled. "It's just amazing how natural it is for the four of us. We all get along so well, including Damon. I was afraid of how people would handle him because he's a baseball player. I figured that I'd have fake friends coming out of the woodwork, but I don't. I have the best group of friends anyone could ever ask for and they are all here celebrating the most important time of year with me."

"Awh, Elena! Don't make me cry!" Caroline wrapped Elena tight. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yup. I love you too Care." As Elena hugged her back, the wine in Elena's glass splashed on the wood floor. "Oops." Elena said laughing.

"Time to cut you off, Gilbert." Damon said as he walked into the room carrying the tray of cookies Elena had baked. Alex had a couple in his hand and continued stuffing them into his mouth.

"I wanted to get some before they are all gone, these are delicious." Alex said as Caroline and Elena just stared at him, laughing even harder. The alcohol was starting to get to them.

Damon sat next to Elena and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in close. Alex kissed Caroline on the top of the head as he sat on the arm of the couch because Jack was currently occupying his spot.

"I am going to put on it's a wonderful life now!" Caroline said as she made her way over to the TV. "Elena and I have watched this movie every year on Christmas eve together since we've been little kids!"

"That's true." Elena smiled, thinking back to the first Christmas she and Caroline had spent together.

"Our moms were really close friends, so every year our families would spend Christmas Eve together."

Caroline and Alex took their places back on the couch and got comfortable as the movie started. Elena and Damon were cuddled in their corner snickering and giggling as they kissed one another quietly and whispered sweet nothing's into one another's ears.

* * *

It wasn't before long that Elena was being woken up to Caroline and Alex getting their things together.

"I'm sorry, did we wake you?" Caroline glanced over at Elena who was picking her head up from the dark corner of the couch.

"No, it's okay. Where are you going?" She rubbed her eyes and tried to open them wider.

"We're going over Alex's house for a little bit to spend some time with his parents and sister. I'll be back around midnight okay?"

"Alright. Have a nice time. Merry Christmas Alex!" Elena said as cheerfully as she could, still being sleepy. He came over and hugged her the best he could since she was tucked under Damon's arm who was sound asleep next to her.

"Thank you for everything, dinner was delicious. Merry Christmas!"

The door shut behind them. Elena looked over at Damon who was out cold. He looked so young and peaceful as he slept and Elena always admired him when he did. She curled back up under his arm and dozed off again into a deep and peaceful sleep herself. There was no other way she wanted to spend Christmas Eve and she couldn't imagine being with anyone more special than Damon.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Part I of This Chapter is finally up! I am really excited for this entire chapter. I tried to focus a little more on Caroline and Elena in this part since I haven't done that in a while. Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Part II should be up sometime this weekend, Monday at the latest. Read & Review and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't forget to follow my twitter for updates mmv_fanfiction. I have some information coming about my new story within the next week, so keep checking that! **


	19. Having An Even Merrier Little Christmas

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ! I am so sorry that this update took so long. I really wish you guys would follow my twitter account. If you do than you obviously know why it took so long for me to update. If not, then you're left wondering. I had quiet a bad month. My dad's health hasn't been the best the past year and he's had some issues throughout September. That was obviously more important for me than writing. I also had a hard month with school. My first exams for the semester and all of that. Now things are pretty stable and I will be updating again as regularly as possible. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE follow my twitter account mmv_fanfiction to stay up to date with all of my latest information regarding my stories.**

**Saving the best for the last part of my note, this chapter. I cant wait to see what you guys think of it. It took alot of planning and preparation for this to come out how I wanted it. I typed and retyped this a million times. Read and review letting me know what you think. I am very excited to read your thoughts! HAPPY READING! Also, don't forget to check out the teaser for my next story "You Know You Want Me" _coming soon._**

* * *

Elena woke up to the sound of laughter coming from the living room. She opened her eyes to find herself tucked into her bed and saw her dress hanging neatly on the back of her bedroom door. She was puzzled, remembering that she fell asleep on the couch with Damon. She put on a pair of pajamas and headed downstairs to see what all the commotion was about.

Damon and Caroline were sitting in front of the tree watching A Christmas Story. When Elena came down, she looked at the two of them and cocked her head to the side. "Why are you guys on the floor and not on the couch? I think you'd be a lot comfier."

Neither of them heard her come down until she spoke and neither of them answered her question.

"Hey." Damon got up and walked over to her. "You were asleep so I carried you upstairs to your bed. I figured you'd be much comfier up there. I hung your dress too so it didn't get ruined."

Elena smiled, Damon was always so thoughtful where she was concerned. "Thank you. What are you guys drinking?"

"Hot chocolate, do you want some?" Caroline held up her glass and offered it to Elena. "I can make some more. Alex's mom gave it to me, it's delicious!"

"No thanks, I'm good. Maybe tomorrow."

"You don't know what you're missing out on." Damon raised the cup to his mouth and took another sip.

"Now that you're awake, can I give you your gift?" Caroline asked with excitement beaming out of her tone of voice.

"Yeah! Sure." Elena immediately perked up, she was excited. Elena joined Caroline on the floor and Damon sat back down as well. Elena looked at the boxes under the tree and grabbed the three of them that were for Caroline. They were wrapped in gold paper and Elena took the time to make a big white bow for one of them. "Open yours first." Elena pushed the boxes in front of her.

She tore the paper one by one. "Oh my god I love you!" Caroline squealed at the Sephora gift card. "I need new make-up ASAP." Caroline looked at the remaining two boxes, unsure of what one to open next.

"Open the bottom one, it's my favorite." Elena pointed to the larger box of the two.

Caroline grabbed it and ripped it open. Lifting the top, she pushed the tissue paper to the side and laying neatly folded in the box was a black and gold sequined dress. "This isn't what I think it is, is it?" Caroline pulled the dress from the box and screamed. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Elena knew she had to get the dress when she found it online in Caroline's size. Caroline had seen the dress back when she went with her to Damon's game in the city but they didn't have Caroline's size at the time.

"I can't believe you found this." Caroline put the dress down and threw her arms around Elena.

"You still have one more." Elena grabbed the box and pushed it in front of Caroline. This one was just a few t-shirts and a hoodie Caroline had wanted. She hugged Elena one last time and thanked her, getting ready to give Elena the gifts she had for her.

One by one Elena opened the gifts from Caroline. The first one was a purse Elena had wanted. "I love it Care! I can't wait to put all my stuff in it."

"You can hold a lot in that." Damon looked at the oversized bag, unsure of how someone could carry something so big. "I think I can fit in that."

Elena laughed. "The bigger the purse the more things I can hide in it!"

The last box left for Elena was a small one. Caroline held it in her hands, looking down at it. "This one is really special. I found this and knew immediately that it should belong to you. It means a lot to me to be able to give it to you. Merry Christmas, Elena." Caroline handed over the small, awkwardly long shaped box.

Elena opened it carefully, unsure of what to make of Caroline's little speech. When she opened it, she knew it was glass due to the fact that Caroline had wrapped it in tissue paper a bunch of times inside the packaging. As Elena pulled back the last piece, she began to cry as she looked at a photo of her parents holding her as an infant. Elena held the photo and stared at it without saying a word.

"My mom found that when we were going through baby pictures of me. I knew it should belong to you the second I saw it."

"Thank you so much Caroline." Elena paused to wipe the tears from her eyes. "This may be the most beautiful gift someone has ever given me." Elena grabbed Caroline and hugged her tight, resting her head on her shoulder crying softly. As she held Caroline, Damon rested his hand on Elena's shoulder and rubbed her back. "I've never seen that picture before."

"That's because my mom took it the day your parents brought you home from the hospital."

"Thank you." Elena smiled and wiped the tears off of her face. She looked at the picture once more, and immediately went upstairs to put it on her nightstand next to her bed. When she came back down, she walked over to the tree and grabbed the last gift. "This one is for you Damon." She held out the small box.

"Give it to me tomorrow." Damon smiled.

"Why? I want you to open it now."

"Because I don't have your gift with me right now. I don't want to open one if I can't give you yours until tomorrow. It's only fair."

"Alright." Elena placed the gift back under the tree. When she sat back up, she noticed Caroline staring at Damon with a strange look on her face. She saw him return the same look and they both turned to Elena.

"What?" Elena looked at the both of them.

"Nothing!" Caroline spat out quickly.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Just something I was telling Caroline about before." Damon added with a nervous look on his face.

* * *

The three of them finished watching the movie on TV and Damon decided it was time to go home. He kissed Elena goodnight and hugged Caroline, making his way out the door. Elena watched as she heard his car zoom down the street and into the night.

"Tonight turned out better than I expected." Elena looked at Caroline who was struggling to keep her eyes open.

Caroline answered Elena back with a yawn. "Yeeahhhh. It was really nice. I'm happy we pulled it off. We're lucky we have awesome boyfriends."

Elena stared at the tree and the decorations. They really put a lot together in the short time they had. She was proud of what they accomplished together and began to think about the future with her own family. She couldn't wait to decorate a her own tree in her own house. She imagined own children opening Christmas presents and most importantly, she imagined Damon. As quickly as her day dream made her smile, it made her sad when she came to the realization that she could never have that with Damon. As much as she loved him, she knew they'd never have a family together which crushed her. Elena snapped out of it and looked at Caroline who was asleep on the floor.

"I think it's time for bed. Wake up Caroline, let's go upstairs." Elena pushed her gently to wake her and helped her off the floor.

Caroline turned the TV off on her way, following Elena up the stairs. They both retreated to their bedrooms and passed out. Christmas Eve was coming to an end.

* * *

Elena had breakfast ready and waiting for Caroline when she woke up. "Merry Christmas!" Elena yelled as Caroline came into the room.

"Merry Christmas!" Caroline smiled back. "This smells delicious." Caroline leaned over the pancake batter Elena had in the bowl on the table.

"They are banana pancakes. I hope you like them."

Caroline was dressed and ready to go. She had to pick Alex up early; they were going to Christmas mass with Caroline's parents and then spending the day at her house. Once breakfast was done, Caroline ate quick and had to leave. "Just text me today. Let me know what's going on."

"Okay, I will." Elena was still sitting at the table eating.

"Do you know what you're going to do today?" Caroline felt bad that Elena had no plans for the day. "You know you're always more than welcome to join us at my house."

"Naw, not yet. It's okay though I know I'm going to be seeing Damon a little bit later so I'll figure it out."

"Alright. If you and Damon want to stop over, that's fine." Caroline winked at Elena and closed the door behind her leaving Elena and Jack home alone.

"It's just you and me now buddy." Elena said to Jack as he rubbed up against her leg.

Elena plopped herself back in bed, grabbing the picture Caroline had given her last night. "Merry Christmas" Elena said quietly holding the picture up to her chest. "It's not the same without you." She sat there for a while, thinking about what her parents would think of Damon, whether or not they'd accept him for being famous, or if they knew what he was.

Once she put the picture down, she grabbed her phone to text Damon but saw that he had already sent her a message.

_Merry Christmas my beautiful girl. I'm coming over around 10:00 and I have a big day planed for us, be ready. _

Elena looked at the clock, it was 9:20. "Shit!" Elena looked at the time on the message and Damon had sent it to her over an hour ago. She jumped into the shower and got ready as fast as she could. Before she knew it, Damon was knocking on the door.

Elena opened the door and Damon kissed her before she was able to greet him.

"Well hello to you too." Elena smiled as she looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. Elena looked at what he was wearing; he was the only person who could make jeans and a gray pull over sweater look sexy. She was happy she didn't over dress because she really didn't know what to expect when Damon showed up. She had on a black sweater and skinny jeans.

"How did you sleep?" Damon asked her as he shut the door behind him.

"Good, I was so tired once you left."

Damon looked around the house looking for Caroline. "Where's Caroline at?"

"She's gone already."

"Oh. I had to ask her something."

Elena didn't say anything. She just looked at him and thought about the weird looks he and Caroline were giving each other last night. She was a little suspicious of the way they were acting since it was strange. She figured it was best not to say anything about it, she didn't feel like arguing with Damon on Christmas of all days. "So what are these so called plans you have for us today?"

Damon smiled. "Well first, we are going out for brunch even though it's already kind of lunch time. Second, I am taking you somewhere and it's a surprise."

"Oh I love surprises! Have I ever been there before?"

"Yes you have, once. Grab your thing's we're going to be late our reservations at 11:30."

"Okay, are we going into the city?"

"Not quite, but its close."

Elena grabbed her new purse from Caroline and her coat. She began to walk out the door until she realized she was forgetting Damon's gift. "Hold on I forgot something."

"Okay, I'll be in the car."

Elena ran back into the house and put the present in her purse. She locked the house and got into the car with Damon. "Okay, ready."

"Are you sure you have everything?"

"Yup. I'm sure."

Damon put the car in drive and their day had officially begun.

The drive didn't take as long as Elena had expected. Damon took her to a gorgeous restaurant right outside of the city. It was used as a wedding hall mostly, but occasionally they served meals on special occasions. "I've always wanted to eat here! I've heard this place is beautiful inside." This was the kind of place that you heard everyone talk about, but no one was ever there because of how expensive it was. Elena was excited and slightly aggravated all at the same time. She should have known Damon would only take her to the best of the best places.

"It's amazing. The entire inside is made of marble from floor to ceiling. There are huge pillars with every color flower you could imagine hanging down them. I believe it's all original from when the place was built. There's an amazing courtyard out front too, I bet it looks beautiful with the snow."

They pulled up to the front of the place, driving down the winding driveway lined with Christmas plants and white lights lighting the way. The valet staff greeted Damon and handed him a ticket in exchange for the keys to the car. Damon grabbed the door and held it open for Elena. "After you" he said with his palm facing upward politely ushering her inside.

Elena stepped inside and stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh. My. God." Elena said slowly. "Damon this place is beyond anything I've ever seen."

Damon smiled at her. He loved seeing her reactions to different things, she had the enthusiasm of a small child but so much appreciation for everything she experienced. "I'm glad you like it." Damon reached over to one of the flowers he was able to reach and pulled it off the vine. "For you, beautiful." He said as he held it out to Elena.

As Elena smiled and took the flower, the hostess came to take them to their table. She took them directly to the back of the place next to the huge window overlooking a beautiful scenic view of a lake and the tree's surrounding it. There was a flower arrangement of holly and poinsettias in the middle of the table that was big enough for 8 people, but seated only the two of them.

After Elena broke her gaze out the window at the beautiful view, she looked at Damon who was reading the holiday advertising booklet on the table. "You had to have had this planned."

"I may or may not have suggested a certain table when I made the reservation." Damon chuckled at her and smiled. "Did I do good?"

"Did you do good? Seriously? You did better than good this is absolutely amazing Damon!"

Their waitress came to their table to take their drink order and told them it was okay to go to the buffet.

"You won't be able to believe the food here." Damon said looking at Elena. "This is the most impressive brunch buffet you'll ever eat at."

"I'll be the judge of that." Elena joked sarcastically.

As she walked around looking to see what there was, Elena saw different area's and stations set up. The sections were separated by breakfast, lunch, and dessert. The breakfast area had stations with juice and coffee, waffles and pancakes with every topping imaginable, eggs, sausage and bacon, oatmeal, you name it they had it. Elena thought it was classy for a buffet, you didn't grab your own food. There were people attending each station that made what you wanted for you. Lunch was the same way, there was a salad bar, soup, sandwiches and tons of other delicious things. Elena decided on oatmeal and a waffle with tons of fruit on top of it. Even though she just recently ate pancakes with Caroline, she could make all the room in the world for this food.

Damon was already back at the table waiting for her. She sat down and smiled at him, not saying a word. She didn't have to. He knew her thoughts almost as well as she did and she knew he would know why she was smiling. She was always grateful for the things Damon did for her.

"How's your food?" Damon asked watching he devour everything on her plate.

"Do I really have to answer that?" She asked and laughed, making him join in with his own laughter.

"Did you save room for dessert?" He asked, looking at her leaning back in the chair as if she was going to pop.

"Oh geeze. I forgot about dessert!"

Elena walked with Damon to the dessert table that was perfectly placed in front of ice sculptures and other holiday decorations. "Is there anything this place doesn't think of?"

"I don't think so. That's why this place has the reputation it does."

Elena's eyes opened wide when she saw the chocolate fountain and all the different treats to dip under it. "I think I found my favorite thing here." Elena laughed and began dipping pretzels and strawberries under the flowing chocolate.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Damon asked.

Elena placed her napkin on top of the table. "Yes, I am. Thank you, this was the nicest Christmas brunch I've ever had." It was the only Christmas brunch she ever had, but what Damon didn't know wouldn't hurt him, it was spectacular regardless.

They were outside waiting for valet to come up with Damon's car and Elena was watching Damon. He was sitting on the bench next to her staring down at his hands and twisting his ring around and around on his finger. He seemed as if something was all of a sudden wrong. She was in a trance letting her mind wander and watching Damon twist his ring. He seemed tense.

"Car's here." Damon put his hand on her shoulder and then helped her up. He opened the door for her and she climbed in.

Most of the drive back towards home was quiet. Damon looked straight ahead and didn't say much. Elena began to worry that something was wrong and then thought of how odd Damon had been acting with Caroline lately.

"Do you know where we're going yet?" Damon looked over at Elena who was staring out the window.

"Not a clue." Elena said knowing that the road they were on looked familiar, but she couldn't place it. "I know I've been down this road with you before though."

"Yeah you have." Damon smiled for the first time since they were in the car. "We're almost there."

Elena looked back out of her window and saw the familiar gates of the Salvatore Estate in the distance. "We're going to your house?"

"Yup." Damon nodded his head and didn't say anymore.

The massive gates swung open and they made their decent down the long tree lined driveway. It was so beautiful covered in snow and Elena admired how put together everything looked. There was no footprints in the snow and not a thing was out of place. No one was ever here so it was easy for it to look so perfect. "This looks like a picture."

"I know, it's beautiful in the winter."

As the house came into view, Elena was able to see that the outside was finished unlike last time. "Oh wow Damon. This place looks completely different!"

"You'd never recognize it would you?"

"No way! I love it though, it came out really nice."

"Thanks." Damon gave her a crooked smile and turned off the ignition. "Well, let's go in."

"Alright." Elena grabbed her purse and got out of the car, walking along side Damon to the front door. "So what are we doing here?"

Damon didn't answer right away. He walked with his head down looking at the snow under his boots and quietly made his way to the door. As he walked up the large steps holding on to Elena's hand, he finally spoke. "There's something I want to show you."

Damon opened the door and Elena walked in. The house was completely, 100% finished since the last time he brought her here. It was absolutely beautiful inside, everything Elena could have ever dreamed of in a house. It had the type of atmosphere that made you feel at home as you walked further into the room. Most of the furniture was here last time, but all the finishing touches were added, making it even more beautiful. Right in front of the large window that caught Elena's attention last time was a gigantic Christmas tree, decorated in the brightest of colors and huge, twinkling lights. Elena looked down and noticed a single tiny box sitting under the tree.

"Do you like it?"

"It's pretty hard not to. You did a wonderful job in here Damon. This is like my dream house."

"Good." Damon turned around, looking behind him into the massive room. "Come sit down." Damon walked over to the oversized couch and took a seat in the corner throwing his feet up as well. He patted his lap for Elena to come over and sit on him.

Damon didn't speak again once she sat down. His face kept twitching and he kept stroking his chin. Damon wrapped his arms around Elena, pulling her into the crack between him and the back of the couch. He leaned over, almost on top of her taking in her delicate features. "Move in with me."

"Wh-what?" Elena asked, completely shocked.

"Live with me. Move in with me. Make this house _our_ house."

"Damon I, wow. I'd love to but Caroline… and"

"Shh." Damon put his fingers up to her lips. "I already talked to Caroline."

"You did?"

"Of course I did. I'm always on the ball." He winked and gave her his characteristic smirk.

"Well, what did Caroline say?" Elena was curious, maybe this is what they were talking about last night?

"She said there's nothing more she wants in the world then to see you happy. She said that she knows you're safe with me and that she knows how much I love you."

Elena was silent, she was being hit with so many emotions at once. She didn't know whether or not to smile or cry.

"Move in with me Elena. This house, I did a lot of what I did to it for you. I knew you belonged here with me after the first time I brought you here. This is as much yours as it is mine."

Elena threw her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder. "Okay. I'll do it. I'll move in with you!"

Damon didn't speak, instead he kissed her. After their sweet lingering kiss had ended, Damon looked at Elena and smiled. That's all he could think of to do. He grabbed her hand and brought her over to the tree. As they were walking, Elena noticed his hand was slightly trembling.

Damon let go of Elena's hand and looked down at the floor. He sighed, and bent down to pick up the tiny box.

"Damon you didn't have to get me anything! You already did enough!" This reminded Elena that her gift for Damon was still in her bag.

Damon held the box in his hands and stared at it. Without looking up, he began to speak. "From the instant I saw you at that baseball game, I knew something about my life was going to change. I know our first night together may have been a mistake, but I am thankful for it every day. We've come a very long way to get here, you especially."

Elena raised her hand to hear hard and smiled at him. She watched him as he stared at his hands and the tiny box wrapped in gold paper. Finally, he looked up at her and smiled. Elena smiled back and just as she removed her hand from her chest to place on his, he backed away from her and got down on one knee. Elena's hands flew up to her mouth covering it and tears immediately began flowing. She knew what was coming next and exactly why Damon had been acting strange.

Damon's hands opened the two piece box and inside was an even smaller box, already opened revealing the biggest diamond ring Elena had ever seen. It was a 2crt emerald cut solitaire stone, sitting on top of an eternity band covered in diamonds.

"Elena, when I met you, I knew that this was it for me. There was something about you that struck me so hard that I knew I'd never be able to shake it. I know we've only been together a couple of months, but I love you with all of my heart and my love for you grows more and more each day that goes by. You continued to stand by me at my worst times and you've never lost faith in me. Being around you made me want to be a better person, I am a better person because of you and I could never do anything to let you know how thankful I am for that. Just hearing the sound of your name silences my demons. You make me feel alive again. You are compassionate, patient, beautiful inside and out, and the most loving person I've ever met. I believe in us, the couple we will be together. This is our time. Take this ring and made me that happiest vampire, person, man, what-ever I am, in existence Elena. Marry me.

Elena opened her mouth but no words came out. She nodded her head and jumped on him as he stood up, throwing her arms around him and kissing him as hard as she could almost knocking him over. "I love you Damon." she choked out. She kissed him again. Finally he put her down, she was still crying uncontrollably but she looked at him and answered him. "There's nothing I could want more in this world than to be your wife."

Damon grabbed her trembling hand and placed the ring on her finger, kissing her again and again until they lost track of the time.

* * *

After Damon and Elena had settled down and were relaxing on the couch in front of the fireplace, she remembered that she still had Damon's gift in her bag. She realized now more than ever that this was the most appropriate time for her gift. She didn't want to move though. Laying in Damon's arms was a constant reminder that this was going to be forever, or as long as forever could be between them. Elena got up off the couch and looked at her hand again. She was looking at it every 5 minutes and she knew that Damon had caught on because she heard him laugh as he caught her this time.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked, sitting up on the couch.

"I still have to give you your gift. You wouldn't take it yesterday remember?"

"Oh yeah. You didn't have to get me anything though, you being with me is the best thing I could have ever asked for. Christmas is lonely when you don't have anyone to spend it with and now I have you."

Elena blushed and pushed her hair out of her face as she bent down to pull the tiny wrapped vial of blood out of her bag. She grabbed it and stood up, walking slowly back to Damon. As she turned around she saw Damon's face looking at her hand, she knew he was wondering what it was because it was so tiny. She was nervous, unsure of how he was going to take what she had for him so delicately tucked in her palm.

"I had no idea what to get someone who has absolutely everything. It took me a while until I thought of this, but this is the most perfect thing I could give you. This little…thing.. I am holding in my hand is something I am giving to you with my entire heart."

Damon looked at her, confused of what she could possibly have that was so important. Before he could speak, she continued.

"You may get mad, you may not. But this is the most selfless thing I could possibly do for you and it means the world to me if you'll accept it. Right now, more than ever is the best time for me to give this to you. I feel like it means so much more now than it would have you know, before." Elena looked down and the gleaming diamond on her finger and smiled. She outstretched her hand toward Damon and he did the same. She placed the tiny vial in his palm and closed his fingers around it.

He went to pull the paper off but Elena stopped him.

"There is also one more thing."

"A second thing?"

"Yes. Remember the money you left me in New York way back when?"

"Yeah, ten thousand dollars."

"Well, I finally spent it. A little birdy told me that you owned an organization. I found the office and donated every penny of that money back."

Damon was speechless. For as much as he wanted Elena to spend that money pampering herself, he was beyond grateful that she did that. It would help in so many different ways.

Elena knew he was trying to think of the right words to say, so she opened her mouth so he didn't have to.

"I love you Damon. I want you to have that and now this. Please, open it."

Damon pulled back the tiny piece of paper wrapped around the glass tube. By the time he realized what Elena had done, his eyes were already bloodshot and from his gums his fangs were protruding. He looked up at Elena who was smiling, a much different reaction than he was used to from her, and eventually he felt a complete calm come over him.

"Elena, what-why?"

"I wanted to give you something that would prove to you that I love you and accept for what and who you are, no matter what the circumstances. Every time you have an urge, I'll be right here to help you through it. I know blood is what keeps you going and since I'm not ready to let you dri…" Damon tried to interrupt her but she placed her finger over his lips. "Shh. I know we never even talked about it but I did my research and I figured I'd give you the next best thing that I could. I want you to be able to have all of me, totally and completely, and now you can. Now you have even the one part of me that you never thought you'd have. I'm sure that not having this would be okay with you, but I want you to."

Damon placed the vial of her blood on the table and pulled her into his arms. "You know, for as risky of a gift as that may or may not have been, I think that's the most thoughtful thing someone has ever done form me. However, I can't accept that Elena. It's too dangerous. I want you to take it back."

"No. I TRUST YOU DAMON." She held his cheeks in between her two hands and spoke slowly. "That belongs to you and it's not going anywhere. It's yours to do what you please with it."

Damon looked at her, still in shock of the gigantic leap she took. Today was a day of firsts, their engagement and now her blood. That was a lot to take in in one day. After he relaxed, he smiled. "Thank you." That's all he had to say. He wasn't going to fight her, he knew he wouldn't win. A part of him felt relief knowing that an urge he'd been fighting off since he met her could quietly come to an end on his own time and terms. He always craved her, but would never let her know that. He knew that he was in enough control for once to be enough and now he had the opportunity that wouldn't risk hurting her. "Thank you." He repeated again and kissed her on the forehead.

Neither of them said anything, they just held each other tightly. Their limbs intertwined with one another as they sat quietly, watching Christmas movies on the couch until they had both fallen asleep. The day was an exhausting one but for all the right reasons.

* * *

Elena woke up to the sound of the doorbell. Confused she looked over to Damon only to see that it hadn't disturbed him, he was still asleep. Elena carefully slipped her way out of Damon's arms that were thrown over her and tip-toed over to the window, glancing down at her hand for the hundredth time. She looked outside and saw a boy, probably a young adult standing on the doorstep. She looked back at Damon who appeared to be still peacefully sleeping so she decided she'd go to the door. After all, this was her home now too she was going to have to get used to it. She placed her hand on the doorknob and twisted, opening the door ever so slightly to see that the wind had picked up and it was snowing like crazy.

"Can I help you?" Elena asked as she cracked the door open enough so that she appeared to be polite rather than hiding behind the door.

They boy looked at her and cocked his head to the side, confused. "Sorry, I uh… I must have the wrong house." He turned to step down off of the porch and walk away so Elena shrugged her shoulders and began to close the door. Elena's hands slid off the door as it swung open completely with great force. She noticed Damon standing beside her. She looked up to see him, a look she'd never seen upon his face. It was fear, surprise, hurt, happiness, confusion, and every other emotion all combined into one. All the color was drained out of his face and he was as still as a statue staring at this mystery person.

The boy turned around and made eye contact with Damon. A half smile spread across his face, Elena could see he was nervous. "Damon" he mumbled and his smile grew slightly bigger.

Damon looked at him, the same expression spread across his face. Elena had no idea what was going on, but she knew that something was up. "Damon?" she looked at him placing her hand on the small of his back.

He ignored her and continued to stare at the boy but finally his lips began to move and he uttered out the only thing he could think of. "Stefan?!"


End file.
